The Chosen
by candygal1
Summary: AU S6: Sam and Dean are pulled into an ancient prophecy and a fight to prevent the rebirth of a terrifying evil hellbent on destroying everything that they had fought to save. Angsty Sam/OFC and Protective Dean.  Cas and Bobby also make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**** Set AU Season 6 – Sam was pulled from the Cage by God when he restored Castiel and he still has his soul. The brothers are back on the road hunting and doing Post Apocalyptic clean up. Castiel is still the new Sheriff in Heaven. Oh and Dean never went to Lisa's.**

**Post Swan Song - AU: At the end of a case a chance encounter finds Sam and Dean pulled into an ancient prophecy and a fight to prevent the rebirth of a terrifying evil hellbent on destroying everything that they had fought to save. **

xxOOxx

**The Chosen**

A young man hurries quickly down a long corridor, his long black robes flowing behind him. His eyes alight with joy, his excitement palpable. He stops only when he reaches the doorway to his Masters study. Taking a deep breath he knocks softly and waits.

"Come."

On hearing his Masters call the young man pushes open the large twin doors and steps into the study. He took only a few steps inside before stopping and standing silently, waiting for his Master to speak. No one spoke to the Master without having been addressed directly.

"Has the Chosen been located?" his Master asked quietly from deep within the dark windowless room. His profile illuminated only by candlelight; its golden light flickering softly from the altar giving him an unearthly glow.

"We believe so Master. Your son has taken a team to recover her now."

He took a step back as his Master walked out of the darkness into the light shining through the open doorway.

"You believe so?" His master said. His eyes as black as midnight. "We have but two weeks remaining to complete the ritual. It will be another five hundred years before another will be born. I will not tell our Lord that we have failed yet again. Be sure that it is her and bring her here. Do not fail me."

"No Master, we are sure. We will not fail."

Leaving the room quickly, he ran down the corridor all the while praying to his Lord that the team would not fail and that the Chosen would at last be returned home.

The Master turned and walked slowly and silently towards the altar. Taking a knife, its ornate handle heavy in his hand he ran the tip of the razor-sharp blade over his palm slicing deeply into his flesh. He watched dispassionately as his blood, deep and red fell into a bowl of pure gold and mixed with the water blessed in the name of his Lord. The incantation that allowed him to speak with his Lord falling easily from his mouth, the words familiar and comforting as a mothers lullaby.

He could feel the power build and the air begin to crackle and hum as the words flowed; his Lord was coming. An unearthly wind filled the windowless room. Its intensity seemed to pull him in all directions making him feel that at any moment he would fly apart and become part of the vastness of the Universe.

Falling to his knees hands outstretched he called "My Father, I beseech you, grant an audience to your most faithful servant."

Suddenly the wind stopped and stillness fell across the room.

"Speak my child." His Lord spoke softly, the sound melodic in its beauty.

"I have news. We have located the Chosen." The Master's said reverently.

"The Chosen has evaded you for many years. I trust that you will allow nothing and no one to prevent the ritual from taking place?"

"No my Lord, my best team is recovering her as we speak. Preparations for your rebirth have begun I have no doubt that when the time comes we will be ready to welcome you into this world."

"You have done well my child. Your rewards will be great when I return."

The Master felt the power leave the room as his Lord left this realm and returned to his own. He slumped to the floor a smile on his lips, a tear slipped from his coal-black eyes.

"Soon" he whispered reverently into darkness "Soon."

xxOOxx

Dean watched his brother as he stared across the room at the petite redhead behind the bar. They had just finished up a case and were having a few celebratory drinks before heading back to the motel for the night, and then on to the next case.

The crowded bar was loud and filled with hot women. He had his eye on the sweet blonde who had served them their drinks. Her saucy smile had indicated her interest and he intended to take her up on her offer of a little one on one time when she got off of her shift. The Apocalypse had left little time for sex, but now they were back on the road doing regular hunts he was looking forward to some quality time with a pretty girl and not with his own right hand for once. Sam it seemed had his sights clearly set on the redhead.

It was the first time he had seen his brother show any interest in a woman since he'd gotten back from Hell. He knew that Sammy was suffering, agonizing over the decisions that he had made before his brief trip into the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. He'd watched these last months as Sam became the hunter that his dad had always wanted. Never stopping, focused only on getting each job done and moving on to the next, his need to atone for his perceived "crimes" driving every decision he made. It killed him to see the changes in his brother and to know that he'd been partly responsible. That with every rejection and harsh word he had broken a piece of his brother's soul.

Watching his brother, Dean vowed that he would do everything in his power to restore the bond between them. It may not ever be the same and they may never get an apple pie life, hell their lives were so far beyond apple pie that you couldn't see the normal, but they were family and that was all they had ever fought for. As Sam's eyes once again wandered to the redhead, Dean knew that it'd do Sam some good to let go and just have some fun.

Grinning Dean thought _now's a good time to start with the fun._

"Sammy." He said. Getting no response he nudged his brother with his boot under the table "Sammy!"

Dean laughed as his brother dragged his eyes from the redhead. "Dude, come on you with me?"

"Sorry." Sam said, a flush rising over his cheeks. His eyes fell briefly to the table before he looked up and pushed his hair nervously from his face.

"Why don't you go get us another couple of beers?" Dean instructed with a grin. "Talk to the girl. You never know sasquatches could be her thing, Besides all hunting and no getting laid makes Sammy a very dull boy."

Sam considered his brothers words for a minute then without a word got up and made his way through the crowd towards the bar his eyes never leaving the redhead as she worked. He could tell that she was petite, no more than five foot three in heals. Her slight frame encased in the uniform of the bar, a black shirt and a pair of tight hip hugging jeans that displayed her curves perfectly. Reaching the bar he waited patiently as she finished serving a customer, her smile wide as she handed over a beer.

"Thanks Zee, you keep the change sweetheart." The customer said as he handed over enough money to cover his drink and a generous tip.

"Cheers Tony, enjoy your beer."

Sam watched amused as at least a half a dozen of the men at the bar followed the movements of the petite woman as she turned away, her ass swaying as she maneuvered the tight space behind the bar. _Nice_ he thought.

Leaning on the bar, Sam waited as the young barmaid made her way over to him.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

Sam felt his heart stutter as the soft honeyed tones of her voice washed over him.

"Umm Just a couple of beers thanks."

Sam watched as she pulled two beers from the refrigerator under the counter and popped the caps before placing them in front of him.

"There you go, two beers. Anything else?" she asked a slight flush from the heat of the bar staining her cheeks.

Without thinking Sam held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

She laughing softly as she took his hand. "Zee... nice to meet you Sam."

"Zee?" Sam asked "Just Zee?"

"Just Zee." Zee replied, eyes glittering softly with unrestrained amusement. "So I've never seen you in here before Sam... new in town?"

"Been in town for a few days with my brother Dean working a job." Sam replied, gesturing to where his brother was sitting at the table watching the exchange with interest.

Zee looked over in Dean's direction and threw him a quick nod and a grin. She took in his relaxed pose and cocky grin before turning her gaze back on Sam.

"So Sam, did your brother send you over here to see if you could pull the redhead?"

Sam could feel a flush rise up his neck as Zee looked at him intently, her grey eyes holding a hint of laughter as she took in his discomfort.

"No, I-"

Zee looked thoughtful for a moment her grey eyes trailing over him before beckoning him forward.

"Sam, not that I don't think your cute and all. You definitely got the tall, dark handsome vibe going for you, but you see I have this rule. I don't ever let strange men pick me up at work-" Disappointment coloured her tone as she added "Mores' the pity."

Holding out her hand. "I'm sorry Sam I've got to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you."

Sam once again took her hand in his. Looking down he noticed for the first time the tattoo etched there, a simple design of a crescent moon surrounded by three stars. A feeling of recognition washing over him as he took in the design. Looking up he noticed that she had gone perfectly still, her face had lost all colour and was now as white as fine porcelain.

"Nice tattoo."

"Thanks, I've had it forever." She said breathlessly as she pulled her hand from his. "I really do need to get back to work"

Sam watched as she rushed to the other end of the bar a confused expression on his face.

_What the hell just happened?_ he thought before picking up the two beers and making his way back to the table.

"Crashed and burned with that one Sammy boy." Dean said with a laugh as Sam sat down opposite him, his green eyes glinting wickedly in the dull light of the bar.

"Shut up jerk." Sam snapped back good-naturedly.

He picked up a napkin and pulled a pen from his jacket and began sketching Zee's tattoo. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen that design before. There was something about it that was familiar. Finishing he handed the sketch to Dean/

"Do you recognize that?"

Dean picked up the napkin and looked at the sketch and shook his head.

"Nope, should I?"

"I know I've seen it before, I just can't place it."

"Beats me. Come on Sammy shut that brain of yours down. We're here to have some fun."

Sam nodded. Folding the napkin he placed it in his pocket. He would figure it out later.

"Okay Dean who's your playmate of choice for tonight?"

Dean turned, his gaze searching the bar for the blonde barmaid. He frowned as he caught sight of the redheaded barmaid that had Sam's attention moving quickly through the packed bar towards the door, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What the hell did you say to the redhead Sammy? I know it's been a while but don't those puppy dog eyes of yours normally work a treat on chicks?"

At Dean's comment Sam turned, his eyes landing on Zee as she reached the door. Sensing his gaze she turned and looked directly at him, her eyes widening as she saw the brothers staring at her. A flicker of fear passed over her face as she turned back to the door and quickly left the bar.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean swore loudly as he got up, pulling his jacket on "Something's got that girl scared shitless and by the looks of it you triggered something that's making her run. Come on Sammy let's make sure she's okay."

xxOOxx

**Zee's POV**

Moving quickly towards the end of the bar; Zee ignored the other customers as they tried to get her attention. Her focus only on getting away.

She had seen the way that Sam looked at her tattoo and not in a 'hey that's cool; kind of way. He'd seen it before. So either he was into some freaky shit or he was part of something that she had to get away from.

"Hey Paulie, can we talk?" Zee said as she reached the man at the end of the bar.

Paul had been her closest friend since she had gotten into town. He'd given her a job behind the bar, never expected her to work the tables with the other girls and had looked out for her when customers tried to take things a little too far. At over six-foot Paul was an impressive sized man, but he was dwarfed by Sam.

Looking briefly over her shoulder she saw that he had moved back to his table and was chatting with his brother. Both of them looked relaxed and seemed unconcerned with her. She could only pray that was true.

Paul turned the smile on his face falling as he took in her pale features.

"What happened?"

"I need to go." Zee said anxiously, only her eyes conveying the panic that was bubbling up inside of her. "I think they're coming."

There was no need to explain further; Paul had forced the truth out of her not long after she had arrived. She had been so jumpy and he knew that she was hiding something and wanted to know if she was in trouble with the law. Zee hadn't known what it was about Paul but she had found herself spilling every detail of her life and at the end he hadn't laughed or thought she was crazy. He'd simply said "There's some crazy shit going on in the world just now and that sounds about as crazy as it can get"

At the time it had felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders but now she had to go she wouldn't put him or anyone else that she cared about in danger.

Paul looked at the girl who had become very dear to him over the last months and felt a swell of protectiveness wash over him; turning to the cash register he pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to her.

"Take this."

"Paulie, I can't take that it's too much." Zee said shaking her head. There must have been more than a thousand dollars in the bundle of cash.

"Take it, you can't go back to your apartment. You're gonna need to pick up some things on the way. Just go and don't stop until you get somewhere safe. Do you hear me Zara?" he said firmly as he pressed the bills into her hand. "You get yourself safe then find a way to let me know you're okay"

Zara nodded anxiety etched on her face as tears welled up and threatened to overflow from the grey orbs. Grabbing her backpack from behind the bar she stuffed the bills inside before turning back to Paul.

"Thank you for everything Paulie. I promise I'll find a way to let you know where I am and that I'm okay."

"You do that girlie, you do that." He said brokenly as he pulled her into a tight hug pressing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Zara returned the hug enthusiastically. A single tear escaping to run down her pale cheek. "Thanks Paulie."

Wiping the tear away Zara hauled on her backpack and made her way quickly through the bar, her eyes darting nervously as she looked for strangers in the room. Reaching the door she turned and found herself meeting Sam's soft hazel eyes from across the room. Her heart dropped and fear trickled down to her stomach. Dragging her gaze away she slipped quickly out the door and into the night.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far and a special thanks to those who put the story on alert and reviewed. Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

**The Chosen – Chapter 2**

Zara walked quickly away from the building making her way across the lot to the spot where she had left her car. Her eyes darted in all directions as she watched for signs of someone following her.

Despite the noise in the bar it was remarkably silent outside. The sounds of her footsteps the only sounds echoing in the night. She couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had been with her since she had awakened that morning the dream fresh in her mind. Somehow the Order had tracked her down. It was always the same the dreams would come and then within a day or so members of the Order would come. She had learned to read the signs and move on; she had intended to leave that night after her shift and despite her relaxed appearance she had been on edge the entire night. Sam recognizing her tattoo was all the confirmation she needed. It was time for her to go she had no time left.

Reaching her car, a small hot rod red VW Beetle, she pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Opening the door she threw her backpack into the backseat.

"Zee." She heard a voice call softly from behind her. Turning quickly, a sharp scream wrenched itself unbidden from her throat. Recognising Sam and his brother Dean she pressed her back to her car. Instinctively she knew that these weren't the men she was running from but there was something about the way that they held themselves that made her nervous. There was an air of danger around them. So even if they weren't there for her she knew that she would be wise to get away from them as quickly as possible.

Sam approached her slowly with raised hands, his eyes softening as they took in her startled appearance.

"I'm sorry if we scared you Zee. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just heading home for the evening but thanks for your concern." She lied, heart hammering painfully in her chest.

"Are you sure?" Sam pressed. "If you're in trouble we can help you Zee."

Zara looked between the two brothers momentarily taken aback by the sincerity in their twin gazes.

"I'm sorry but you can't help me it's too dangerous. People who help me usually end up dead."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've died sweetheart." Dean said as he threw a grin in his brothers direction.

"What!?" Zara asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she looked at Dean startled by his comment. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Dean, I don't think that is helping." Sam growled quietly before turning his gaze back to Zara. "Zee, you'd be surprised at what we've seen and done, but since you're about to run let me tell you this. There is nothing, nothing that you could tell us which we would think was crazy. We can help you. All you have to do is trust us."

Zara could hear the sincerity and concern in Sam's voice; could she trust them? Could they help her? She was so tired of running. Could the two brothers be the answer to her prayers?

"Sam, you're right I am in trouble, big trouble and I do need help, but –"

"Okay, that's as close to a yes as we're gonna get." Dean said as he pushed forward and reached into Zara's car to pull out her backpack. "We'll take our car."

Zara looked from Dean, who was now moving quickly through the car park, to Sam.

"What just happened?"

"Looks like you're coming with us Zee." Sam said with a grin. "Come on let's get to the car and you can fill us in on what's going on."

"But...my car." Zara said as she turned and gestured to her little red car. "I can't leave my car."

Rolling his eyes Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided the shell-shocked young woman towards the Impala.

"Just come on before Dean gets cranky."

Opening the door to the Impala Sam gestured to Zara to get in and watched as the young woman after only the briefest hesitation slid smoothly into the back seat of the car. As soon as she was safely inside Sam closed the door and made his way to the passenger side and got in.

"Let's go."

With a brief nod Dean started the engine, pulled out of the car park and headed to their motel. No one noticed the sleek black truck as it passed them heading towards the bar.

xxOOxx

"Right Sammy let's get our gear, then check out of this place and get on the road. I'd like to put some distance between us and this town." Dean said as he pulled into the car park of the motel.

Sam nodded his agreement and got out of the car, his long strides quickly eating the distance to their room.

Dean paused for a moment before getting out and turned to look at the young woman sitting silently in the back seat.

"Zee will you be okay here for a couple of minutes while we get checked out or do you want to come in with us?" He asked, knowing full well that she could bolt as soon a they were out of sight.

Zara turned a thankful gaze to Dean. "No I'll wait here if that's okay?" She replied.

"Not a problem, we'll only be a few minutes."

Getting out of the car Dean walked quickly into the motel room behind Sam and started putting his gear into his backpack. Once done he watched Sam as he talked quietly into the phone.

"Okay Bobby let me know if you find anything."

Closing his phone Sam turned to Dean.

"Bobby's gonna research Zee's tattoo find out what we're up against. He'll call us as soon as he finds anything."

Dean nodded. "You got everything Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

The brothers made their way out to the car and tossed their stuff in the trunk before getting back into their respective seats. Dean quickly reversed out of the car park, all the while watching for signs of being followed.

Once they were safely on their way Sam turned to Zee who was staring intently at her tattoo.

"Zee, we're gonna head to a friend of ours in Sioux Falls. We'll be able to lay low there for a while. It's the safest place that we know." Pausing briefly he took in the shadows under her eyes and the tension in her body. He knew that she afraid, fear was radiating from her in waves. "Why don't you tell us what you're running from?" he asked gently

Sighing softly Zara weighed up her words. She looked up into Sam's eyes, his hazel eyes soft as he waited for her to speak and felt safe for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"Sam, I'm only putting you and Dean in danger by being with you. You have no idea what I've dragged you into." She said quietly.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that Zee? I meant it when I said that nothing you could tell us would surprise us." Sam insisted trying to reassure her that they wouldn't freak out no matter what she told them.

Dragging her gaze from Sam's; Zara looked out of the window of the Impala staring unseeing into the darkness of the night.

"My tattoo, it's not a tattoo it's a brand. A symbol that my life isn't my own. I was born into something so much bigger, so much more than one small life. Sam you said that you recognised it. Have you ever heard of The Order of Baliel?"

Sam drew in a quick startled breath. "You'd better floor it Dean we need to get to Bobby's and get Zara hidden as quickly as possible."

"What the Hell Sammy?" Dean asked glancing from the road to his brother. "What's going on?"

Ignoring Dean; Sam looked back at Zara and asked "Are you The Chosen?"

Stunned that Sam knew enough about the Order to know about The Chosen; Zara could do no more than say "Yes."

"What the freaking hell are you talking about Sammy and why do you look like you want to throw up?" Dean asked urgently a little freaked out by how quickly the atmosphere in the car had changed.

"Dean, Baliel is a Demon God one of the four crown prince's of Hell. The lore is pretty clear he's one nasty son of a bitch and he gets the chance once every five hundred years to come back to earth. If that happens hundreds of thousands of people will die."

"And Zee's part in this?" Dean asked meeting Zara's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I'm his mother." She replied quietly.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean cursed. "So how do we stop it Sammy?"

"Without Zee they can't carry out the ritual so we make sure she's kept safe and out of their way." Sam responded before turning to Zara and asking "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks, by the next full moon. If I can stay away from them until then, then it's over and they'll have to wait another five hundred years until the next Chosen is born. They won't stop looking me, over the next two weeks they'll throw everything they have at finding me and they have a lot. This isn't some back water sect that we're talking about. It's a multinational organisation with cells throughout the world. Their resources are immense. It's been all I could do for the last fifteen years to keep one step ahead of them." She paused, eyes filled with anguish. "Maybe you should drop me off somewhere I shouldn't have agreed to come with you it wasn't fair of me to put you in danger. I'll understand if you do, I guess it's not every day you come across someone who could cause the end of the world."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other their eyes sparkling at the irony of Zee's statement, although they didn't make any verbal comment; both instinctively knew that it wasn't the time to tell her about the Apocalypse.

"Zee, we're not dropping you off anywhere. We said that we'd help you and we will." Sam responded with a reassuring smile. "We won't let anything happen to you. We'll keep you safe."

Looking into Sam's eyes she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Thank you."

xxOOxx

"Okay Sammy what say we get a room for the rest of the night?" Dean said as he pulled of off the road into the car park of a motel.

They had been driving for six hours and in that time the roads had been completely clear. No one was following them. He was sure that they'd be safe to sleep for a few hours, and then get something to eat before heading off again.

"Sounds like a good idea Dean." Sam replied. He turned to where Zara was asleep in the back seat. He took in her peaceful expression and was loath to wake her. "Dean you get a room I'll get Zee and meet you there."

"Sure thing Sammy, you get the girl and I'll get a room." Dean replied only slightly sarcastically as he got out of the car and went to get them a room. He couldn't help but notice the soft expression on Sam's face and hoped that it didn't spell trouble; he remembered Sam's fascination with her back at the bar; clearly he wanted her, but the last thing that they needed was Sammy acting like a love-sick puppy when they were neck-deep in whatever the hell was coming their way.

Opening the rear door of the Impala Sam reached in and lifted Zee carefully; cradling her soft warm body securely in his arms. He looked down as she stiffened slightly, her startled eyes opening and landing on Sam.

"Go back to sleep Zee, we're just stopping at a motel for a few hours." He laughed as she closed her eyes and with a soft sigh snuggled deeper into his arms. Turning he nudged the door of the Impala closed then made his way towards the room that Dean had just entered.

Moving into the room Sam placed the still sleeping Zara on the large sofa and pulled off her shoes before placing a blanket over her body. Standing he turned to find Dean watching him with a curious expression

"What?"

"Sammy how come you never pick the easy chicks? It's always the ones that spell trouble, a werewolf, a demon and now a girl who's supposed mommy to a monster. Come on Sammy this one's got trouble all over her with a capital T." Dean said as he gestured towards the sleeping young woman.

"Shut up jerk, she needs our help that's it. We promised we'd help her and that's all I intend to do. Don't you think I've learned my lesson about getting involved with girls when we're on a case? It's the end of the world again but it's still a case. Zee is our case and I have no intention of getting involved with her so back off." He whispered tensely as he glanced back at where Zara was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, his expression softening.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Sammy-" Dean replied with a laugh "-just don't say I didn't warn you."

Without a word Sam picked up his backpack and walked into the bathroom closing the door softly behind him; dropping his bag on the floor he sat stiffly on the edge of the tub, his brow furrowed as he considered Dean's words. He could admit to himself that he was attracted to Zee, I mean who could blame him, she was totally hot and if he'd had his way back at the bar he would have picked her up and taken her back to the motel for a few hours of fun. Now that was out of the question. She was their case and needed his protection; he needed to stay focused on the job, keep her safe and out of the hands of The Order of Baliel.

Running his hands through his long hair he sighed as he remembered how soft Zee had felt in his arms. How she had trusted him when she realised that he was the one who had held her and how good it had felt to hold her.

Shaking his head he pulled his thoughts back from what could only be dangerous territory; he had long since decided that he wasn't ever getting into a relationship again. With his job, the demon blood in his system and the blood on his hands. He was tainted, flawed. He had loved Jess so much and she had died because of him, because of his fate and he wouldn't take that risk again. No he'd keep Zee at arm's length and forget about how good it felt to hold her and how his heart tightened ever so slightly when he looked into the depths of her grey eyes. He couldn't ever forget that he was a monster and that he would always be a monster in the guise of a man.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and alerted so far. You're AWESOME! – Candygal1**

**The Chosen – 3**

The next morning Sam awoke slowly to the smell of fresh coffee and if he wasn't mistaken donuts; turning over he could see Dean seated at the small dining table at the far end of the motel room happily munching on what was probably his fifth donut as he typed furiously into Sam's laptop. Zee was sitting across from him sipping slowly from a large disposable cup of coffee as she chatted quietly to Dean.

"I hope you're not getting sugar in my keyboard Dean?" He called huskily to his brother as he sat up.

"Bitch." Dean called back not bothering to look up or stop his typing.

"Jerk." He shot back automatically as he stood and stretched out his tense muscles, his hands almost to the ceiling of the room, his tee riding up to show a glimpse of the taut muscles beneath. He groaned softly as muscles and joints snapped back into place.

Padding barefoot to the table he sat down and pulled the remaining coffee cup towards him and removed the lid inhaling deeply before taking a sip, pleasure seeping through his veins as the caffeine worked its magic. Looking up he met Zee's gaze over the cup and grinned.

"Sorry, I'm not much good without my caffeine fix these days."

"So, I see" she responded an answering grin on her face; her eyes locked on his for a few seconds before pulling away and glancing down at the uneaten donut sitting in front of her.

"Donut?" Dean asked.

Not waiting for a response, he shoved the box towards Sam a knowing smile on his face as watched his brother tear his eyes from the young woman who was now staring intently at the donut in front of her, a flush on her face. He recalled his conversation with Sam the evening before and no matter what his baby brother said or how much he protested to the contrary, this girl had gotten under his skin and by the looks of it she wasn't immune to Sammy either.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take a quick shower and change" Zara said quietly as she got up from the table.

The brothers watched silently as she grabbed her backpack and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Sam took a sip from his coffee and pulled a donut from the box; taking a large bite he chewed for a moment. "Did Zee tell you anymore about the Order?"

"Not much, we'd only been talking for a few minutes before you're fugly ass crawled out of bed. The short story is she's been running from the Order since she was eight, after she escaped with her mom. Her mom was killed about five years ago when the Order attempted to recover Zee. She's been on her own ever since, moving from town to town every few months –"

Dean stopped talking as the sound of 'Don't stop believing' rang through the room. Throwing a dirty look in his brothers direction he said "Journey Sammy really?" as he got up and picked up his phone from the night stand; looking at the caller id he answered.

"Hey Bobby." He listened for a few moments before sitting back down and placing the phone on the table between him and Sam.

"Okay Bobby you're on speakerphone. What you got for us?"

"Well its official. You two are the unluckiest idgits on the planet." Bobby said gruffly, his voice slightly distorted as it echoed in the quiet room. "First off, where the hell did you see that symbol?"

"On the hand of a woman we met in a bar." Sam answered before going on to explain how they had met Zee and that they had offered to help keep her away from the Order until after the next full moon.

"Boys, you're not gonna like this but that girl is big trouble. If the Order finds her and the ritual takes place Baliel will rise and have free rein over the planet. This demon isn't like the demons that you've fought before, he's corporeal and he's one of the original demons that roamed the earth before God created man and banished them to the underworld; a son of a bitch so evil that he will enslave the planet and turn it into hell" he said before adding "They bred that girl with one purpose. To bring him into this world, it's her only purpose"

"We know that Bobby, but if we can go to ground for two weeks until after the full moon then it's over, they need to wait another five hundred years before they can try again, right?"

Bobby went silent for a moment, appearing to weigh up his words. The brothers looked at each other across the table as they waited for him to speak again, twin looks of confusion on their faces.

"There's no easy way to say this son, but you need to take her out."

"What the hell Bobby, we're not gonna kill her" Sam growled quietly into the phone as he glanced nervously towards the bathroom. He could hear the shower running and hoped that Zee stayed there. He didn't want her hearing what Bobby was saying; hell he could barely believe that Bobby was even suggesting that they kill her.

"Bobby, so we just kill the innocents now, means to an end." Dean said quietly, his body stiff as he considered Bobby's words "What aren't you telling us Bobby?"

"Believe me son if I thought there was any other way then I wouldn't be suggesting it, but all the signs are there. If The Order of Baliel is successful then this planet is going to crap. As for the girl, the Prophecy is very explicit _"the Chosen shall bring about the rebirth of Baliel through an unholy union and he will be re-born whole"_. Do you know what that means? It means that the son of a bitch is gonna tear through that girl and be re-born fully grown. She'll die in agony torn to shreds as he uses her body to drag his unholy ass into this world. I've sent you an e-mail with the Prophecy; you may not want to eat before you look at it some of the images are gruesome."

"That doesn't change anything Bobby, we're not killing her." Sam said through clenched teeth, he still couldn't believe that Bobby was suggesting that they kill her.

Bobby sighed wearily "Okay, that's what I thought you'd say, but I had to try. Call me when you're close"

The brothers looked at each other in disbelief, shocked at the turn of events. Had Bobby seriously suggested that they kill an innocent girl to prevent the Prophesy for happening?

"Maybe we should call Cas?" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'll try but Cas hasn't been picking up since he went back to Heaven. The son of a bitch just bailed and left us to pick up the pieces." Dean said bitterly. The Angel who had become his best friend throughout the Apocalypse had gone awol since getting his mojo back. He hadn't told Sam that he had spent hours shouting at the sky trying to get Cas to come and talk to him. He'd be damned if he was going to admit to Sam how much he missed the feathery bastard.

Picking up the last donut Dean bit in, closing his eyes and groaned in ecstasy as the sugary sweetness filled his mouth. At Sam's cough he looked up and raised an eyebrow "What?"

Sam made a face. "You were gonna call Cas?"

"What now! Can't I finish my breakfast?" Dean groaned loudly as Sam's bitch face appeared. Putting down his donut he got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I can't do it here with you looking at me like that. It'll give me performance anxiety." Dean answered with a grin as stepped out into the morning sunshine.

Sam continued to stare at the door for a few seconds before turning back to the table, pulling his laptop towards him and logging into his e-mail account. Opening the e-mail from Bobby he read through the Prophecy which basically confirmed what Bobby had said about the ritual. Scrolling down he got to the images that he had also sent, scanned copies of an ancient volume _"where the heck did Bobby get these texts"_ he thought as he scrutinised the images. The artist had depicted the ritual in graphic detail and at the centre of it all a girl the image of Zee bloodied and broken, eyes lifeless as a demon stands arms raised in victory as a crowd of his faithful followers bowed before him.

"You're friend's right you know?"

Sam looked up sharply from his laptop to find Zee standing beside him at the table, he hadn't heard her come out of the bathroom his attention so completely focused on the images on the screen. Startled he closed the screen quickly he didn't want those images floating about her head, hell; he didn't want those images in his head. Knowing that she had overheard their conversation with Bobby he didn't pretend not to know what she was talking about.

"No he's not." he replied firmly.

"Hear me out Sam." Zee said as she sat down on the empty seat nearest Sam.

Pulling his laptop towards her she opened the screen and pulled up the images that Sam had attempted to hide.

"I've known for a long time what I was born for. My mom made sure that I understood how important it was that I kept running that I never allowed the Order to catch up with me. One life for hundreds of thousands, the numbers matter Sam. I won't allow that monster back into this world no matter what. This isn't the case of the needs of the one outweighing the needs of the many. The needs of the many have to come first."

"That's not how we work Zee-"

"Zara, my names Zara." She corrected softly as she looked deeply into his serious hazel eyes and placed a hand on his. "If it comes to a choice then I'll end it myself or I'll need you or Dean to do it for me. You've said that you want to help me; this is how you can help. I'm not saying now, but if there is no other way to stop it then that is my choice, that is what I want."

"It won't come to that Zara, Dean and I have some experience with end of the world stuff. We'll keep you safe." Sam stubbornly insisted, killing her just wasn't as option, he needed to save her. He vowed to himself that if it was the last thing he did he would give her back her life. Turning her hand over in his, he squeezed lightly as he ran his thumb softly over the palm. "It won't come to that."

"Experience with the end of the world? I think I'd like to hear about that."

"It's a long story and not a pretty one, maybe we'll save that for another time," Sam replied knowing that with it wasn't the right time to talk about it and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure whether he wanted her to know what he had done, of how much of a monster he was. She looked at him with clear eyes, unclouded by fear or disgust and he didn't want to lose that.

"Why are you helping me Sam?"

Grimacing Sam considered what to tell her, opting for the truth. "We're hunters, we hunt the Supernatural and fight every day to help people. Zara I know what it's like to have your whole life mapped out for you, to be born for one purpose and to struggle every day against a fate that everyone says you have no choice in –"

The door to the room suddenly burst open and Dean stalked angrily in.

"I swear I'm gonna find a way to kick that feathery son of a bitches ass if he ever comes back down here." He growled. He sat at the table not noticing the tension surrounding the other two occupants of the room as they guiltily pulled their hands from the others grasp.

"No luck?" Sam asked as he took in his brothers agitated state. He was sure that Dean was more upset than he let on at Cas simply disappearing, the angel had become such a big part in their lives that him leaving had left a gaping hole in Team Free Will. He kept expecting him to show up whilst they were on a hunt to smite a demon or pull their respective asses out of the fire when things got out of hand, but in the six months since the Apocalypse ended they hadn't seen or heard from him. Sam was man enough to admit that it had hurt. He had counted on Cas as a friend and friends didn't simply up and leave without so much as a phone call.

"Have you tried his phone?" He asked with a grin.

Dean looked at his brother as if he had grown an extra head. "His phone? I don't think they get a good signal where he is ..." He responded stopping as he noticed Sam turn his attention to a point over his shoulder. Zara paled at his side, a hand pressed to her chest in shocked silence.

"His feathery holiness is standing freaking right behind me isn't he?" Dean growled. At Sam's brief nod he turned to face the one person who he had begun to believe wouldn't be coming back.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas."

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review and motivate me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and alerted. Here's Chapter 4, enjoy! – candygal1**

**The Chosen - 4**

"Hello Dean."

"Cas."

Dean stood stiffly, his arms across his chest as he looked intently at Cas, green eyes hard as they met unreadable blue eyes. After all this time he had actually decided to turn up to help them.

"So, six months Cas, after everything we went through you just disappear. You couldn't drop in on occasion say hi, grab a beer?" he said gruffly, his deep voice filled with emotion.

"I apologise Dean, I had not meant to stay away so long. Things are not well in Heaven, things are-" Castiel paused, his head tilting slightly as he considered his next words "difficult."

Stepping back slightly, Dean uncrossed his arms and looked closely at his friend for the first time since he appeared in the room; taking in the almost imperceptible lines of stress around his eyes he realised that he looked tired and knowing Cas "difficult" an understatement. Whatever Cas was going through in Heaven it was not good. Deciding to cut his friend some slack he stepped forward and pulled the Angel into a tight embrace. "Don't worry about it Cas. It's good to see you."

"Thank you Dean. It is good to see you also my friend." Cas replied as he returned the hug.

Realising that the moment was turning into a definite chick flick moment Dean stepped back and turned to look at Sam who was watching the exchange between him and the Angel with amusement, a hand resting lightly on Zara's arm; Zara on the other hand looked as freaked as hell _well your world is just about to get a lot freakier sweetheart_ he thought.

"Zee, meet Castiel the Angel of the Lord."

Zara stood shocked for a moment, her eyes holding a hint of wariness as she took in the man in the long tan trench coat with messy black hair and intense serious eyes standing in front of her.

"An Angel?" She looked at Sam searching his face for signs that Dean was teasing her. At Sam's nod she turned again to look at Cas. Stealing herself and taking a deep breath she stepped forward hand outstretched. "Castiel, it's nice to meet you."

Cas looked at her for a second his vivid blue eyes seemingly searching into the very depths of her soul before taking her hand in his. "Zara you are the one that Dean has spoken of, the Chosen destined to bring Baliel back into this world?"

"Yes, but I'd really like to stop that from happening."

"Then I shall try to help" Castiel said earnestly. He let go of her hand gently then turned to Sam. "Sam it is good to see you also. You look undamaged by your time in the cage. Are you well?"

Sam glanced quickly at Zara who looked at him curiously at Cas's statement but said nothing. Rolling on the balls of his feet he stepped forward and shook Castiel's hand. "I'm good Cas, no lasting damage. "It's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

"Right, let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he moved to sit at the table; indicating that the others should also sit. Turning Sam's laptop toward Cas. "What can you tell us about the Prophecy is there anything that you can tell us that isn't in the books?"

Cas read the Prophecy quietly for a moment then looked at Zara asking "You are still pure?"

Sam and Dean turned their eyes simultaneously to the young woman whose face had flared an astonishing shade of red and was now staring at the table in complete mortification. Dean was the first to find his voice. "Cas man. that's a bit personal don't you think?"

"It is crucial to the effectiveness of the ritual Dean." Cas replied seriously, unaware that he had just made the three human occupants incredibly uncomfortable.

Shrugging Dean turned to Zara and asked "So, are you?"

Not looking up Zara simply nodded, her face still burning with embarrassment.

"So, you're a...but you're hot, how does that happen?" he pressed before turning to Sam with a wiggle of his eyebrows and saying "Well if it's that easy I'm sure Sam would happily step up and take one for the team"

"Dean, what the hell!" Sam said sharply as he looked with concern at Zara who had gone incredibly still.

"It's not as simple as that Dean don't you think I already know that it's essential that I'm a virgin for the ritual? Of course I know. I'm not a virgin through choice Dean. I just ...I just can't." Zara said quietly. She stood up and walked out of the motel room not looking at the others as she left.

"Dean dude, have you ever thought of engaging your brain before you open your mouth? That wasn't cool dude." Sam said angrily as he got up and pulled on his boots before following Zara out of the room.

Dean turned to Cas and with a grin which indicated his lack of remorse and said "Yeah Cas, not cool."

"It was not my intention to cause Zara any discomfort Dean. I am still unsure when it comes to human emotions."

"Oh, I'm sure Sam will make sure she's okay." He slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, before adding with a laugh "It's so good to have you back."

"It is good to be back. I have missed you and Sam in my time away."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "So Heaven, things aren't going good?"

"No Dean they are not."

xxOOxx

Sam walked out of the room and found Zara leaning against the Impala, her arms wrapped around herself as she stared into the distance and her eyes focused on an unknown point in the horizon.

"Zara" he said softly as he approached her slowly. He didn't want to intrude on what was clearly a private moment, but pressed on knowing that it wasn't really safe. "Hey, ignore Dean he can't help being an ass and Cas he doesn't really understand about human boundaries."

"It's fine Sam; it really was a reasonable question. I just wasn't expecting it that's all" she interrupted, her voice holding a hint of self-directed derision as she turned to look at him. "I'm fine really."

"Yeah I can tell." he said with a grin "Do you want to talk about it?"

A smile suddenly lit up her face, eyes sparkling with mischief. The transformation hitting Sam in the gut as the unhappiness left her face replaced with laughter.

"I can't believe I just spoke with an Angel and two of the hottest guys on the planet about being a virgin." She laughed. "So Sam how did you and Dean meet Castiel?"

"It's a very long story." Sam replied

"Yeah you said that before Sam. You know it looks like we're going to be spending some time together I think we've got time for a long story."

"Yeah, maybe." He replied quietly his eyes dropping to hold her gaze for a moment, before looking away.

"How about you and I make a deal. I tell you about my virgin status and you tell me how you came to know an Angel of the Lord?" she asked with a grin. "It's only fair after all you're going to know all my dark secrets so I should get to know some of yours."

Considering her question Sam realised that this would be easier for her if he shared a little with her. Sighing he said. "Okay" then moved to the front of the Impala and pulled his body on the bonnet before patting the space beside him and indicating that Zara should join him.

"Okay you first." He said after she settled into place, her hands lightly clenched in her lap.

Zara thought carefully, searching her memories. "When I was seventeen I was staying in a small town in West Virginia. My mother and I had been there for about two months; I was a senior at the local high school. I guess I wasn't your typical teenager, I was shy, had a shock of red hair, a mass of freckles and skin that would burn if I spent more than fifteen minutes in the sun without a factor a million sun block. I was the typical ugly duckling I didn't feel attractive at all. None of the boys ever paid any attention to the new girl and I was always the new girl. I would watch the blond-haired cheerleaders and the super handsome jocks and be envious of the life that they had."

"I find it difficult to believe that you were ever an ugly duckling Zara." Sam interrupted, watching as a flush rose over her cheeks and noticed for the first time the spattering of freckles across her nose which he found incredibly cute.

Nudging him gently with her elbow she said "I have evidence. Maybe I'll show you sometime." Then with a grimace and a laugh, "maybe not. I bet you were always the hot jock."

Sam grinned. "I was never the 'hot jock' Zara."

At her sceptical look he said. "Really."

"Right, I'll need to see evidence of that Sam. Anyway, to cut a long story short. There was this boy and he showed me more attention than anyone had ever shown me. We were inseparable and we fell in love, well as much in love as two seventeen year olds can be. We hadn't really gotten past some heavy make out sessions and we decided that we would ... we would take the next step in our relationship after prom. Cliché I know, but we thought it was terribly romantic."

Sam watched as Zara stopped talking suddenly her brow furrowed as she searched for the right words.

"We were, well you know," with a roll of her eyes "we were getting hot and heavy, further than we had gone before when I started to feel incredibly hot. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital my body covered in second degree burns. I didn't know, my mother hadn't told me, didn't think it was necessary. The Order had cast a purity spell on me. Their way of ensuring that the ritual couldn't be stopped. Anyway I never saw the boy again and I've never tried again. I've looked for ways to break the spell but..."

"That's something we could look at for you. Cas or Bobby might know of a way to break the spell so that when this is all over you can have a relationship Zara. I promise we'll find a way to give you your life back Zara." he said softly.

"Thanks Sam. Okay your turn." she said her grey eyes lighting up as she grinned up at him. She still had an embarrassed flush on her face that made her glow slightly.

Sam found himself grinning back, the trust in her eyes making the words come easier. "Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition."

"Pardon?"

"Dean was in Hell and Cas pulled him out."

"In Hell, I don't understand Sam, why would Dean be in Hell?" Her confusion clear.

"As I said it's a long story, but I died and Dean made a deal with a cross roads Demon to bring me back. A year later a Hell hound killed him and dragged to Hell. Cas pulled him out and they've been friends ever since." he said as he turned his gaze to Zara who was watching him intently with no hint of disbelief or disdain.

_How do you live knowing that your brother had made such a big sacrifice for you?_ She thought, and then remembering the encounter back in the motel room between the Angel and Dean. "They seem a bit intense, are they you know... together?"

At Zara's question Sam stared at her an incredulous expression on his face, then burst out laughing.

"No they're not together, but you've got to ask Dean that question when you get a chance. I'd pay money to see his reaction to that one."

"They're not together? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They just share a profound bond. We went through a lot together, well that's their story but no they're just friends." Sam confirmed watching as a million questions flitted across Zara's face and knew that she wasn't satisfied with that brief explanation.

He sat quietly for a moment considering his next words; he knew that if he told her everything that she would turn away from him in disgust or look at him with fear and keep her distance from him, maybe that was for the best. The longer he was around her the more he felt drawn to her and he didn't need the added complications of the feelings which he could feel burning inside him every time he caught and held her gaze. He needed to make her keep her distance, even now he was acutely aware that was pressed against him shoulder to thigh and could feel the heat of her body as it seeped through her clothes.

Taking a deep breath. "So, do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes please."

"Well it all started on the night of my sixth month birthday..." Sam began, not looking into her eyes as he conveyed the tale of his and Dean's life, of life on the road, of the battles with his dad and finally of Michael and Lucifer, leaving nothing out. He talked and talked and poured out every detail never looking at the woman beside him, not wanting to see her eyes turn from trust to disgust. He didn't know how long he spoke for but when he stopped he sat silently waiting for the woman beside him to turn away. He started slightly, his breathing laboured and heavy in his chest, as he felt Zara shift and turn towards him her hand reaching to take his.

"Oh my God Sam, how terrible for you both."

She squeezed his hand gently, her other hand reaching to turn his face to look at her, her gaze concerned. "Sam, look at me."

Sam turned his gaze and met the wide, open face of the woman in front of him; there was not even a hint of disgust on her face as she looked at him. Shame made him look away.

"How can you not be disgusted with me?"

"Why would I be Sam, none of it was your fault. Sure you and Dean may have made some questionable decisions. I mean deals with demons, demon blood, but in the end you did what you had to do to make sure that the world was safe. I can only hope that when the time comes I can do the same-" Zara replied. She smiled her lips trembling slightly as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before saying huskily, "and it gives me hope that maybe I can get through this in one piece and have a life at the end of it all. Thank you for sharing your story with me Sam."

Sam could feel his face heat slightly and his eyes sting at Zara's acceptance; sliding off of the bonnet of the car he reached out a hand. "Come on I need a shower and we need to get on the road. Besides I want to see Dean's face when you ask him about his relationship with Cas."

xxOOxx

Screams could be heard throughout the entire building; the Master was not pleased. The team sent to recover the Chosen had once again returned empty-handed. No one had wanted to tell him, but the task had been given to one of the lower ranking servants. His screams as the Master took out his displeasure on his body had echoed loudly through the building for hours; the Master making good on his promise to inflict unending torture if the team failed. Suddenly the screams stopped as the young man fell into unconsciousness; the prayer begging for death slipping from his lips.

"Father" a handsome young man of around twenty-five walked forward; crystal blue eyes unafraid as he stopped in front of the Master. He bowed his head in reverence before looking into the Masters black eyes "I have failed Father, she was gone when I arrived at the bar where she worked. No one could say where she had gone; I believe that she left with a customer that she met at the bar."

Closing his black eyes a flash of annoyance flashed across the Master's face.

"She has help?" He said. His voice deceptively calm, his rage simmering just below the surface. Turning sharply he made his way quickly to the altar; picking up an ancient cup he sent up a silent prayer to his Lord. Placing his finger in the chalice he swirled it lightly before whispering "Reveal."

He peered into the cup for a moment before roaring loudly. "NOOOOO!"

Throwing the cup against the wall he turned to his son and said "She is with the Winchesters."

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**I've done a slight re-write of this chapter so this is a repost. Feel free to read again and let me know what you think. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and alerted so far.**

The Chosen – Part 5

Walking back into the motel room Sam saw Dean and Castiel sitting at the table chatting quietly; he knew that Dean had missed the angel and from the looks of it they were catching up on the events of the last six months. Dean looked happier than he had seen him in a long time and Castiel was staring intently at Dean as he spoke. Remembering Zara's earlier observation he laughed quietly to himself _oh yeah, it's been a long time since I messed with my big bro_ he thought wickedly as he walked across the room and sat opposite Castiel a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Dean, Zara wanted to ask you something."

Dean turned in his seat to look at Zara who was now standing frozen in the middle of the room a look of horror passing over her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing... it's nothing." she replied a flush of embarrassment rising over her pale cheeks.

"Well it's gotta be something sweetheart, come on you can ask us anything."

Zara looked at Sam who was now leaning back nonchalantly in his chair, his tall frame shaking with the effort of holding back his laughter and swore she would find a way to make him pay for this. Embarrassment coursed through her at having jumped to such a wrong conclusion without having to actually admit it to Dean and Castiel.

"It's nothing really. I just wondered if you and Castiel were together. Sam said that I should ask you."

Dean looked at Zara his expression frozen as he stared at her incredulously, unable to form any words in response his brilliant green eyes widening as he realized what she was asking. Standing up slowly he turned stiffly to Sam then back to Zara.

"No-"

"Yes, we are together." Castiel replied, failing to correctly interpret Zara's question.

"No!" Dean said again urgently as he turned to stare in horror at Castiel, hands raised as he backed away slightly "NO!"

Sam was now laughing uncontrollably as Dean's face started to redden, a flush of colour rising quickly over his cheeks as he attempted to explain Zara's question to Castiel.

"Cas, she doesn't mean are we together as in being in the same room, she means together as in together, together you know ... TOGETHER!" Trailing off as he gestured between the both of them.

Inclining his head slightly Castiel looked intently at Zara. "Dean is my charge, we share a profound bond, but we do not engage in sexual activities."

"Not helping Cas ...SAMMY!" Dean shouted as he turned back to his brother; eyes narrowing as he took in his brother's amusement at his discomfort. Sure now that his brother was responsible for Zara's question.

"Hey don't look at me she came up with this all on her own."

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is it with people thinking I'm gay?" Dean said, shaking his head as a shudder ran through him. "Cas and I are not together I like girls and he's a male, not to mention an angel, that's just wrong."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seemed close. I didn't mean to offend you Dean." Zara said seriously. Then in trying to ease his embarrassment "but what do I know I'm a 23-year-old virgin. What I know about sexual relationships you could write on a postage stamp..."

"Don't worry about it Zara. At least you didn't think that Dean and I were together." Sam said, a wide smile on his face "That's what we usually get."

Dean went very still before looking at his brother. "God help us if Chuck is still writing, because this little scene would have the internet exploding."

"Sam and Dean ... Sam and DEAN!" Zara said, laughing suddenly, a look of unmitigated glee passing across her face "Oh my God the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund; that's you guys?"

"Oh DEAR LORD, she's read the books!" Dean said, as he walked over and dropped on one of the beds, covering his face with one of the pillows in trying to block out the embarrassment. "I'm glad we can give you some light entertainment Zara."

Moving quickly across the room to the table Zara sat down and pulled Sam's laptop towards her with a cursory "May I?" typing furiously she called up a page and began to read aloud _"Dean stood watching Castiel his eyes conveying the unspoken emotions swirling through him. His heart clenched anticipating loss; he knew that at any moment his angel would disappear leaving him alone, empty until the moment that they reunited. _

"_Castiel watched the emotions play over Dean's face and was startled by an onslaught of unfamiliar feelings as he looked at the man in front of him; so strong but at times so vulnerable. Dean was his charge yet he cared for him, would do anything for him, had fallen from grace to help him..."_

Dean shot up off the bed; stormed over to the table and pulled the laptop from Zara.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT?"

"Fan fiction... there are hundreds of stories. I just typed in Dean and Castiel and bam there they were. I haven't read the new books so I didn't connect Sam's story with the books, but the internet has gone crazy with stories speculating about the relationship between the hunter and the angel. Not that I speculated of course, like I said I haven't read the new books." She replied with a small shrug.

Dean stood gaping at the young woman, and with a sarcastic "Of course" he sat down in the vacant seat next to Zara and turned to his brother.

"Sammy remind me to KILL Chuck the next time we see him. I'm sure we told him no more books!"

Taking pity on his brother Sam reigned in his laughter "Okay, maybe we should forget about Chuck and the books and focus on the problem at hand... Cas, can you break a purity spell?"

Castiel still confused over the recent conversation and the abrupt change of subject looked curiously at the three humans.

"I did fall for Dean, but I have never experienced these feelings that Zara spoke of. Maybe I should check my actions concerning you more closely Dean?"

"Holy crap Cas, don't even go there. It's just some pre-teens overactive imagination. We're buddies, best friends who've gone through a lot together, nothing more. No need to check anything." Dean cut in urgently as he ran a hand roughly over his face; that's all he needed Cas adding two and two and coming up with freaking one hundred.

"Sooo you were saying Sam, purity spell?"

Sam stifled a laugh as he looked between his brother and the angel, he was sure that Dean was not going to get over this anytime soon. He caught Zara's eye across the table and winked; her face immediately lit up as she smiled back at him, laughing grey eyes meeting his.

"Purity spell Sammy?" Dean said again, as Sam failed to respond.

"Um... yeah, the Order have placed a purity spell on Zara." Sam said as he pulled his attention back to Dean and began re-telling the story which Zara had told him as they sat together on the Impala. He fell silent as he finished waiting for Castiel or Dean to comment.

"Well that sucks!"

Castiel looked at Zara and said "I will find a way to break the purity spell." He then turned to the brothers adding "You must make every effort to keep Zara away from The Order. If they take her and do the ritual the consequences for this world will be dire."

"Castiel I'm ready to do what needs done to prevent Baliel from rising. Sam won't agree to do it, but will you?" Zara asked the unspoken question clear.

"If there is no other way then I will."

Having already had this conversation with Zara; Sam knew exactly what she was asking of Castiel and what Castiel had just agreed to do. He could feel the anger rising in him as he interrupted his jaw clenching painfully as he attempted to stay calm.

"That's not going to happen Cas we will find another way."

"Of course." Castiel stoically replied as his clear blue gaze met Sam's hazel eyes; a look of sympathy and understanding on the angels usually emotionless face.

Satisfied that Castiel understood that killing Zara wasn't an option Sam got up, grabbed his backpack then stalked angrily into the bathroom slamming the door behind him

"Did I just miss something?" Dean asked, turning back to the angel and the young woman who had now gone silent, the later staring at the closed-door of the bathroom a look of utter despair on her face.

"That would be Sam showing his displeasure at Castiel agreeing to kill me if the need arises."

"Gotta say I agree with Sammy, we'll find another way Zara that really isn't an option. We don't kill innocent people just to stop the bad guy." Dean said, levelling a hard stare at Castiel; the angel simply remained silent.

"What it's okay to sacrifice yourself Dean? Sam told me about the Apocalypse, you going to Hell, him jumping in the pit. Seems to me that is exactly what you do. You did it, Sam did it!"

Dean stared at Zara for a moment grimacing slightly as he acknowledged the truth of her words.

"Dean, how accurate are the Supernatural books?" Zara asked curiously

"Very."

Zara nodded slowly as she carefully considered her next words then looking into Dean's eyes she took a breath, her eyes glistening in the dull light of the room.

"Then I know that you understand how it feels to have no control over your life."

"Yes."

"I've spent my whole life knowing the day that I'm supposed to die. Do you know why in all these years that none of the other Chosen were used in the ritual? None survived, they didn't live to reach twenty-three; they were either killed at birth or executed by warrior's intent on stopping the rise of Baliel."

"That doesn't mean that we need to kill you Zara." Dean said softly

Turning the laptop towards Dean; she once again pulled up the Prophecy that Bobby had sent and scrolled through to the images depicting the ritual. "I see that every night in my dreams, all in glorious live action living colour and in every dream I'm ... I'm willing. What are they going to do to me to make me willing?" she asked anguish written across her features.

"You're Sam's big brother, you made the ultimate sacrifice so that he could live and you kept fighting for him through all the crap that the angels and the demons threw at you. I've got a big brother too, but where you fought for Sam, my brother won't fight for me."

Stopping for a moment to compose herself; she looked down at her hands as a tear slipped down her pale face "If I'm the monsters mom... then he's his father "an unholy union" the Prophecy calls it and he has no problem with it. My mom sacrificed everything to save me; she tried to save us both. I remember him screaming that greatness was his destiny and that when his Lord arose he would be seated at his right hand in a place of honour. Dean I need to know that I have the choice, that my life is mine. I won't let that monster rise and destroy this world. I...I won't let everything that my mom sacrificed be for nothing, but I'm so scared that I'm not strong enough to stop this, to do what I know needs done when... if the time comes."

Raising her eyes she looked directly at Castiel a sob escaping unbidden from her throat. "Does God love me? What happens when I die will I be welcome in heaven?"

"I believe that one with as pure a heart as you will be welcome in heaven and when the time comes for your soul to leaves your body I will take you there myself."

Castiel had watched humans over the millennia, but had never in all that time seen humans such as the three in this room, each willing to sacrifice themselves to prevent evil from reigning over the world, his Fathers most precious creation. He instinctively knew that his Father loved this child, as he did all his other children.

"Thank you Castiel, that's very sweet of you."

Dean watched as the young woman struggled to keep herself composed, her gaze falling once again to the table. He looked over her head to where Sam stood in the doorway of the bathroom listening as Zara spoke unaware that he had exited the bathroom. He could see the anguish flicker across his brother's face followed quickly by a look Dean knew well. His baby brother would never be convinced that killing Zara, even for the greater good was the answer.

"Zara, I understand ... but Sam will never agree to sacrifice you."

"Maybe my coming with you was a mistake-"

Sam had listened to Zara speak and silently agreed with Dean, he would never sacrifice her. Making up his mind he walked forward stopping as he reached the young woman who had stopped talking as he approached. She looked at him with wide eyes as he knelt in front of her, his gaze fixed on her pale grey eyes as he reached out to carefully wipe the tears from her face.

"Zara, you win. If it comes to it, if we can't find a way out of this mess then I'll do it. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Dean's sat shocked as his brother agreed to kill Zara. He hadn't seen that coming. He watched as Zara sobbed and threw herself into Sam's arms her head buried in his shoulder and watched as Sam met his gaze over her shoulder his eyes shuttered. Dean knew then that he was right Sam wouldn't sacrifice her, he had lied.

TBC.

**Thanks for reading – I couldn't resist exploring Dean's reaction to Zara's innocent observation, I hope you liked. Also, you just know that Sam lying is coming back to bite him on the a**. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chosen – Part 6**

Sam tightened his hold on Zara running his hand lightly over her back. He met Dean's gaze and knew that his brother had already guessed that he had lied to her. There was no way that he was going to sacrifice her, but if she needed to him to agree, if it gave her some peace even if only temporarily then that was what he would do. He could only hope that between them they would be able to hold off The Order for the next twelve days.

After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away releasing Zara from his embrace. He immediately felt the loss as he stood up slowly pulling her up with him. Looking down into her watery grey eyes he said softly "Why don't you go get cleaned up whilst we get packed up and ready to go?"

Nodding Zara released her hold on Sam and walked quietly into the bathroom closing the door softly behind her.

"What the hell Sammy!" Dean growled quietly as he glanced at the bathroom door not wanting Zara to overhear this conversation.

"Don't start Dean; it's not an issue, so drop it."

Stalking over to his brother Dean gave him a long hard look.

"You're creating a huge steaming pile of crap for yourself with this girl Sammy, if you aren't careful it's coming back to take a bite out of your overgrown ass. Lying to her Sam, that's not you?"

"I told you Dean, _she's_ _a case_, nothing more and if lying to her gets her to stop talking about, and asking people to kill her..."

Pausing to throw a look at Castiel, who was standing silently watching the exchange between the brothers, he hadn't forgotten that he had agreed to kill her and would address that issue later.

"...then that's what I'm gonna do. _So let it go!"_

"Sammy..."

"_I said let it go Dean!_" Sam said in a tone which made it clear that the discussion was over.

"FINE!" Dean said throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Sam was not only lying to Zara, but he was lying to himself about her just being a case. His feelings for her were clear on his face. He knew that nothing good was going to come out of it and that Sam would be devastated if this girl didn't make it.

"Fine Sammy, let's just get to Bobby's." Turning to Castiel he asked "Cas, you sticking around or zapping away?"

"I will stay for now."

"Good, let's go." Grabbing his bag and stuffing in his belongings. "Sammy we'll meet you and Zara at the car."

Sam watched as Dean stalked out of the door, Castiel at his back. Moving over to the bed he sat down heavily, his head in his hands. Letting out a deep shaky breath he could feel himself losing control of his emotions. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had felt the overwhelming need to kill something as he had listened to Zara talk so openly about her life, the dreams, the prophesy, her brother. She looked so small and he could feel the anguish pour off of her as she spoke. The next thing he knew was that he wanted to wipe the sadness from her face, tell her that it would all be okay and that he would take care of her. So he had lied, told her what she needed to hear and to hell with the consequences. He knew that he was losing his detachment and that was dangerous for everyone.

He looked up as he heard the door to the bathroom open and watched as Zara walked out. She had changed into a fresh pair of baggy jeans and a plain white t-shirt, the plainness of the outfit doing nothing to distract from her loveliness. If anything it only added to it _God I've got it bad_ he thought. Dean was right this girl was trouble, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Hey." Zara said softly as she walked further into the room. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what's come over me; I'm not usually so ... I guess I'm just a bit emotional."

"Its fine Zara, I know what it's like to feel as if everything happening to you is outwith your control. It can be a bit overwhelming" Sam replied softly as he got up and made his way to stand in front of Zara; he was struck by how tiny she was.

"No shoes?" he said with a laugh as he looked down at her feet, encased only in a pair of socks.

Grinning she looked at her feet and wriggled her toes. "My sneakers are in my bag. I can only wear heals so long before my feet are killing me. Fortunately my emergency bag has some comfortable shoes."

"Emergency bag?"

"Yeah, I've always got a bag with a change of clothes and a few essential items with me. It helps if I have to get away quickly."

Remembering the cash that Paulie had given to her she moved away from Sam and picked up her bag; reaching in to pull out a handful of bills before turning back to Sam.

"Sam, take this."

Sam frowned. "I'm not taking your money Zara."

"Sam, it's just some money for gas and expenses. It's not much, but you and Dean can't pay for everything." she insisted, her eyes pleading with him to not argue. Taking Sam's hand she pressed the bills into his hand.

"Please."

Closing his hand over the bills he nodded realising that this was another small thing that Zara needed to be in control of, not to feel totally dependent on them. Reaching out he cupped her face and ran his thumb gently over her cheek his eyes focused on her soft full lips.

"Okay Zara, okay." he said softly, as he fought the temptation to lean down and replace his thumb with his lips. He watched her, unable to pull his gaze away, as a flush rose over her cheeks and her eyes widened as she leaned into his hand.

"Zara-" He said softly his heart hammering in his chest as he felt himself pulled towards her. Stopping suddenly he stepped back and drew his hand away.

"Dean and Cas are out at the car, we'd better hurry before Dean comes looking for us."

"Of course." Zara replied, noticing for the first time that Dean and Castiel were no longer in the motel room. Embarrassed now, she retrieved her back pack from the floor and pulled her sneakers out before sitting on the bed and quickly pulling them on. Gathering the rest of her belongings she packed them away and walked to the door of the motel; opening it slowly she turned back to Sam who now had his back to her as he packed his own bag.

"I'll meet you at the car." she said quietly, then slipped out of the door.

xxOOxx

Walking out into the afternoon sunshine Zara saw Dean and Castiel standing by the Impala and made her way over to them; her thoughts still on her encounter with Sam back in the motel room. She was sure that he was about to kiss her, but he had pulled back at the last-minute.

It was probably for the best; the next couple of weeks would be hard enough without any added complications and like it or not Sam kissing would just add a great big complication. Thinking back to when she met him back at the bar, she remembered her disappointment at having to turn down his obvious attempt at a pickup. She wasn't kidding when she had said he was tall dark and handsome, he was without a doubt the best looking man that she had ever met and he had arms that made you feel safe and protected when he wrapped them around you. Sighing to herself she thought _I bet he's a great kisser_.

"Hey Zara, is Sammy nearly done?" Dean asked as she reached them. Noticing the flush forming on her cheeks he wondered what had happened between her and Sam after they had left.

"Just finishing getting packed, he will be out in a moment." she replied, meeting his gaze. His green eyes sparkled brightly in the sunlight as he grinned widely at her. She grinned back. "So, how long until we reach your friend's house Dean?"

"It we push it we should make it by tonight."

Frowning slightly she turned her attention to Castiel. "Castiel, couldn't you just... you know zap us there?"

"Dean does not like to fly angel air. He has said that to do so prevents him from-"

"Woah Cas, too much information." Dean interrupted, knowing exactly what Castiel was about to say.

At Zara's raised eyebrow he patted the Impala lovingly. "Let's just say I'm not keen on flying, besides I can't leave my baby behind."

"It is a beautiful car Dean." She responded with a smile; She liked Dean he was definitely a charmer, not her type but still nice to look at. She had a feeling that he had broken more than a few hearts on his travels.

"Yes she is"

"Dean, I'll just get us checked out then we'll be good to go" Sam called as he exited the motel room.

He noticed Dean flirting with Zara and couldn't help the flash of jealousy that coursed through him. Angry at himself he strode towards the motel reception to check out. He had just finished telling himself that he needed to keep Zara at arm's length and now he was jealous of his brother and the bright smiles that Zara was sending his way.

Leaving the reception he walked quickly over to the Impala; Dean, Zara and Castiel were already inside as he reached the car and roughly tossed his backpack and laptop into the trunk. Without a word he got in and settled into the passenger seat; noticing Dean's puzzled look he said "What?"

"About to ask you the same thing Sammy boy."

At Sam's sour look Dean decided not to push it. He would speak with his brother when they had some privacy, and when the person he needed to talk about wasn't in the car. Instead he started the car, the Impala's engine roaring to life. Pushing a cassette into the player the sounds of ACDC poured out of the speakers filing its interior. Putting the car in drive he pulled out of the car park and once again started towards Bobby's.

They had been on the road for a few hours, scenery passing by in a flash of green as the Impala ate up the miles. They were making good time and were on target to reach the Salvage Yard that night. The car had been fairly quiet except for Dean's occasional outburst as he sang along to the music in the car. Zara had giggled at first and said "It's a good thing you're pretty Dean."

Everyone had laughed at Deans indignant "Hey Zara, I thought we were friends." before once again falling into silence.

Sam had been lost in thoughts of the Apocalypse, of The Order and of how they had managed to get slap bang in the middle of another battle to save the world. He thought of everything except the one thing that he wanted. He glanced into the rear view mirror his eyes drawn to Zara as she started chatting to Castiel.

"Castiel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." he replied his gaze fixed on Zara.

"Sam told me that you rebelled against Heaven and then lost your grace, became human. How did you know that you were doing the right thing that you were fighting on the right side?"

Castiel sat quietly for a moment, blue eyes piercing as he stared unblinkingly at her. "I didn't, I had... doubts, and there were times when I believed that we would not make it. My faith was tested, but I believed in Dean and once Sam had given up the demon blood I believed in him."

"What did it feel like to go from being an Angel to being human?"

"Weak, I felt weak and small, insignificant and of no use. When we have our grace we are powerful, connected to all of creation. The power of our Father at our disposal it is immense-"

"Useless Cas, I seem to remember you blasting Michael with a Holy Oil Molotov cocktail in your weak human state. You did a lot Cas we couldn't have gotten through the Apocalypse without you, even when you were human." Dean interrupted gruffly as he turned off the music.

"Indeed, but then Lucifer blew me up."

"Well there is that... but hey all's well that ends well God brought you back all shiny and improved."

"Yes, he did..."

Zara smiled as she listened to the Angel and the human. It was clear that they had a friendship that was born out of fire and battle and pain. Gazing over at Sam, she wondered sadly who was his rock, his support through the hard times. Castiel was his friend his friend, but the bond between Dean and Castiel was indescribable, it was no wonder that she had mistakenly thought they were together _bromance at its best_. She met Sam's gaze in the mirror and rolled her eyes, grinning when he smiled back at her, his thoughts unknowingly echoing her own.

"Right folks, I'm famished." Dean said suddenly as he pulled off the road into a small diner. "I'm gonna need me a burger, then some pie if I'm gonna make it to Bobby's tonight."

As they came to a stop Zara noticed a small store beside the diner. "Can you order something for me? I'm just going to pop into the store and pick up a few things."

"No problem sweetheart." Dean answered as he got quickly out of the car and headed straight into the diner.

Sam and Castiel watched as Zara pushed some cash into the back pocket of her jeans "I'll be back in a few minutes, save me some dinner."

Before she could walk away Sam reached out and grabbed her lightly by the arm. "Wait Zara, one of us will come with you."

"The stores just next door Sam I'll be fine. You and Castiel should go and get some food I be no more than a couple of minutes"

"But..."

"Sam, really there's nothing around here. I'll be fine/" Zara called as she darted round the car and headed towards the store.

"You should let her go Sam, it is not far." Castiel said quietly as he regarded Sam with serious eyes, noticing that the younger Winchester intended to follow her.

Sending a lingering gaze to Zara's retreating back as she entered the store; Sam nodded and followed Castiel into the diner.

xxOOxx

Walking around the store, Zara picked up a few items and placed them in the basket that she had picked up at the door; she lingered a while in each isle relishing the normality that the simple act of shopping brought. Picking up a magazine from the stand, she flicked through the pages, her gaze falling on a smiling girl _she looks happy, no end of the world drama for her _she thought with a sigh as she placed the magazine back in the rack. Perhaps when this was all over she could have a normal life, hopefully Castiel would be able to find a way to remove the purity spell and she would be able to have a proper relationship. Blushing at the turn in her thoughts she made her way to the cash register and placed the basket on the counter.

"Good afternoon, missy." the old man behind the desk said as he started to ring up her purchases and place the items into a bag.

"Hi" she replied smiling shyly at the old man.

"That'll be $25.50" he said as he finished packing her shopping into the bag.

Handing over the money; Zara lifted her bag and turned to leave the store stopping suddenly as she bumped into the person behind her, the apology on her lips not materializing as she looked up into clear blue eyes and a face from her dreams, a person from her past that she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello Zara."

"Joshua" she replied quietly, her face pale. Holding her bag tightly she stepped back, trembling as she hit the counter realising that Joshua had her cornered in the small store. It wasn't going to be easy for her to get away from him.

"Is everything okay?" The old man behind the counter asked.

"Everything is fine, just here to pick up my sister." Joshua replied grinning good-naturedly at the old man as he reached out and took hold of Zara's arm pulling her forward. His grip tightening painfully as she refused to move. He pulled back his jacket to reveal a hand gun before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "You will come with me little sis, or I will kill everyone here."

"Let me go Joshua, I'm not coming with you." She replied. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest that she was sure that it would burst through her out at any moment. Glancing out of the store window, she could see a black SUV parked next to the Impala and her heart sank knowing instinctively that Sam, Dean and Castiel were not aware of the danger and were more than likely still having their meal.

Noticing her glance towards the window Joshua stiffened and tightened his hold further "Who are you with?"

"I'm on my own Joshua; I've always been on my own. You know ever since you killed mom." She replied unable to hold back the sneer in her voice.

"Do not lie to me Zara, Father knows that you are with the Winchesters...if you come with me now, then I will let them live."

Heart beating wildly _How did he know? How did they find her? _she thought as she struggled against Joshua's tight hold, she could already feel the bruises forming on her arms. She knew that the brothers and the angel were able to take care of themselves and could only pray that they would realise something was wrong before Joshua dragged her out of there. She knew that she had to keep him talking, delay him as long as possible.

"I don't know anyone called Winchester. Father is wrong."

"Father is never wrong." Joshua responded coldly, his eyes narrowing on the face of his younger sister. She had evaded them for so long and now, with the deadline for completion of the ritual so near he had found her. His place in the new Order beside his Lord was secure, his Lord would be pleased and he would be given untold power.

Zara could feel his anger rising as he looked at her and decided to change tactics "Josh, I'm your sister. Help me. We can't let that monster rise and kill all those people. "

She knew that she had made a mistake as he let her go and pushed her roughly back against the counter, her back colliding heavily with the hard wood, the unexpected the blow to her face causing pain to explode in her cheek. She could feel the blood dripping down her chin from her lip, split from the force of the blow.

"I see that you have learned a lot from our father."

"Our Lord is not a monster. He is a God and he will rule over this planet with only his faithful at his side. Our whore of a mother has bred these lies into you. It is an honour. You are the Chosen, the vessel for our Lords rebirth; instead you blaspheme and curse his name." Anger emanating from every pore as he glared at her, unconcerned that he had damaged The Chosen.

"Honoured, you're kidding right? You expect me to roll over and accept that I'm going to die because some ancient prophecy says so? _Not likely, SO SCREW YOU JOSHUA!_" she growled back lifting her chin in defiance, there was no way that she was showing any weakness or any fear to him.

Smirking, his eyes cold as he once again as he grabbed a hold of her. "I believe that the only one being screwed will be you."

"I'll kill myself first." She sneered before stepping forward and using all of her strength she brought her knee up straight into his groin. She heard him groan sharply as he fell to the floor. Not giving him time to recover she ran for the door.

**xxOOxx**

"Zara's taking her time." Sam said with a frown; he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had settled over him a few minutes ago.

"Relax Sammy, she's a girl and girls like to shop. She'll be back soon" Dean said not lifting his eyes as he checked out the menu.

"Yeah you're probably right." He said as he glanced out of the window. He saw a black SUV pull up and park beside the Impala and watched as two young man got out, one walking into the store and the other walking towards the diner.

Picking up a menu he stared at it his eyes not seeing the words, his focus on the store next door_ what's keeping her? She had said she would only be a couple of minutes _he thought as he put down the menu. Standing slowly he looked down at his brother.

"I've got a bad feeling; I'm just going to hurry Zara up."

Dean looked up at his brother, for the first time noticing the look on his face. It was the look he got right before the shit usually hit the fan. Putting down the menu he stood up and pulled some bills from his wallet, tossing them on the table as he called over to the waitress. "We'll just take some coffee and pie to go."

"You get Zara and we'll meet you back at the car."

Without a word Sam strode towards the exit of the diner, pausing for a moment as he heard the man from the SUV say "Have you seen this girl?" as he showed her a picture. _Dammit! They're here and Zara's on her own _he thought picking up his pace and pushing through the door. He started to run as he saw Zara rush through the door of the store, his long legs pounding the pavement as he raced towards her, pulling his gun from the back of his pants as he ran.

He reached her in a few seconds and shouted "Come on" as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the Impala. He had seen the cut on her mouth and the bruise beginning to form on her cheek and felt anger flare from deep within him.

"Stop!... Zara I said STOP!"

Sam heard a voice call from behind him, ignoring it he continued to run pulling Zara along with him. They reached the Impala as the doors of the black SUV opened and two men with semi automatic weapons got out blocking their path, guns pointed directly at them. Stopping he pushed Zara behind him, making sure to keep her between him and the car, out of the direct line of fire.

He looked over at the man who had exited the store as he walked stiffly towards them and knew that he was responsible for Zara's injuries; he swore that he was a dead man. Human or not, he wasn't getting away with hurting her.

"Alone are you Zara? It's kind of hard to miss this one." gun pointed squarely at Sam's chest as he looked around Sam, his gaze falling on Zara briefly before he turned back to Sam. "Ahh an infamous Winchester brother. Which one are you, the boy who was to be the King of Hell, Sam or the vessel for the mighty Michael, Dean?"

Sam growled low in his throat, the need to pull this asshole apart tearing through every fibre of his being. "Keep pointing a gun at me and you'll find out soon enough."

_Where the hell are Dean and Cas?_ Sam thought as he levelled a hard stare at the man in front of him. As if reading his mind the door to the diner opened and Dean walked out dragging out the other member of The Order, his gun pointed at the man's head.

"Now, why don't you put your guns down and back the hell away from my brother." He called out as he grinned cockily at the man currently pointing a gun at Sam. He stopped a few feet away from them and forced the man he was dragging out down on the ground, placing the gun to his head.

Joshua laughed. "Kill him he is of no concern. He will willingly give his life to have my sister returned to The Order."

"Wow, you really are a piece of work aren't you? Sacrificing your baby sister and destroying half the planet in the process. Classy, real classy." Dean growled, his eyes turning hard as he glared at the man who he now knew was Zara's brother, the son of a bitch who was the other major player in the prophecy.

Anger flaring at the insult; Joshua glared at Dean. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"If you mean I'm looking at a bunch of dick's trying to force a girl to do something she doesn't want to do, then I'm sure I know who I'm dealing with." Dean responded with a smirk, then in a tone which illustrated how dangerous he really was when crossed and pissed. "The question is do you have any idea who you're dealing with? ...Now Cas."

Castiel immediately appeared behind Joshua and placed a hand on his head, causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious. He then raised a hand and threw the two men standing beside the SUV hard against the car, knocking them out.

"Nice job Cas." Dean said with a grin as he watched the angel take care of the three men. Then he looked down at the man kneeling at his feet and cocked his eyebrow. Leaning down he placed a hand firmly on his shoulder squeezing it cruelly he whispered into the man's ear "Give your boss a message, back off or feel the wrath of heaven" before slamming the butt of his gun into the man's temple watching as he crumpled to the ground. Dragging him over to the other three men he searched their pockets removing their cell phones and wallets. He didn't want them waking up and being able to call in back up before they got to Bobby's.

"Alright Cas, dump them somewhere in the middle of nowhere."

Nodding Castiel disappeared taking the four men with him.

Dean turned back to his brother who was standing stiffly in front of Zara rage appearing to run from him in waves.

"You okay Sammy?"

Not saying a word he stepped away from the car, giving Dean his first glance at Zara since he had come out of the diner. He gasped slightly and immediately understood why Sam looked like he needed to kill something. She had a large bruise forming on her cheek and her lip was busted open. Her dick of a brother had done a number on her whilst they sat in the diner. Sam's guilt complex was going to go into overdrive with this one.

"Shit Zara, that's gotta hurt." he said as he walked quickly over to the car and knelt in front of her.

"I'm fine Dean. It probably looks worse than it is." Zara replied as she sat stiffly on the bonnet of the Impala, her gaze fixed on the ground in front of her. She raised a shaky hand to her face, feeling the swelling on her cheek. It hurt badly, but she wasn't going to admit that to Dean. She glanced up and watched as Sam walked away from them and into the store.

"Well, we'll get you fixed up as good as new in a minute. Cas has some major healing mojo and he'll be right back." Dean said as he raised her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." she replied quietly "I'm so sorry Dean."

"Hey, it's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. Sammy was right it wasn't safe. I underestimated them, I won't do it again."

Noticing her starting to shake, he was sure that she was going into shock; taking off his jacket he reached round her and placed it over her shoulders wrapping it around her tiny frame. He noticed her slight flinch as he rubbed his hands up her arms in trying to keep her warm and pulled away. Peeling back the jacket he looked closely at her arms and saw the large hand shaped bruises forming on each of her upper arms. _Son of a bitch_ he though angrily as he carefully re-wrapped the jacked around her, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

He looked up to see Sam approaching with a bag and a bottle of water in his hands; standing up he stepped out-of-the-way allowing Sam space as knelt in front of Zara and pulled a cloth from the bag. Dean watched as his brother silently unscrewed the bottle of water and wet the cloth slightly before carefully wiping the blood from her mouth. He then placed the cool cloth over her cheek knowing that it would help keep the swelling down and the pain at bay until Cas got back and worked his mojo. Sam still hadn't said a word, but Dean knew his brother well enough to know that he was going to have to find a way to let out the rage pouring from him. _Perhaps I should get Cas to take him back to Joshua and let him beat the crap out of him_ he thought with a grin.

Castiel chose that moment to return appearing directly in front of Dean "I have left them somewhere out-of-the-way."

"Good" Dean replied as he gestured to where Sam was still kneeling in front of Zara. "Do you think you could use some of your mojo on Zara before we go? Her dick of an older brother, left her a little beat up."

"Of course."

Moving to stand behind Sam he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sam, may I take care of Zara?"

Without a word Sam stood up and moved away from Zara to stand beside his brother. Castiel knelt before her and took in her appearance; raising a hand he placed it on her forehead and watched as the bruising started to fade, the cut on her lip disappeared and the swelling receded. Once satisfied that he had healed her he stood up and backed away.

"Thank you Castiel. That feels better." Zara said quietly as she stood and shakily made her way round the Impala and got into the back seat, closing the door gently behind her.

"We would be wise to continue our journey to Bobby's" Castiel said before disappearing and reappearing in the back seat of the car beside Zara.

"Let's go Sammy; Cas is right the quicker we get off this road the better."

"Dean...I-" breaking off, unable to form the words to tell his brother what he was feeling. "Yeah, let's just get to Bobby's."

Shifting slightly to bring himself closer to his brother; Dean laid his hand on his shoulder, standing there for a minute letting his brother know that he was there for him. The brothers stood together in silence for a few moments before breaking apart and getting into the car.

TBC

**Thanks for reading – Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Happy New Year to everyone reading. A big thanks to those who have read, reviewed and favourited this story. Here's chapter 7 I hope that you enjoy it.**

**PS: I just had a Supernatural Marathon of Season 5 with my daughter and niece over the last two days. We ate, drank, laughed and cried every step of the way with the boys. Sammy's heartbreak when Dean tells him he doesn't trust him get's me every time. **

**The Chosen – Part 7**

A few hours later they pulled off of the main road on to the track that would lead them to Bobby's house; Sam turned in his seat and looked down at Zara who had fallen asleep and was now lying with her head against Cas's shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly in Dean's jacket. The long journey had done nothing to quell the rage inside him and he needed to get Zara settled so he could do something about it _bashing the hell out of a couple of the old cars in the yard should probably do it_ he thought.

"She is deeply asleep. Do you wish me to wake her?" Castiel asked.

"No, she needs to sleep. We'll try to get her settled without waking her." Sam replied quietly.

Bobby was standing on the front porch as they pulled up in front of the house waiting for them. The brothers got out and Sam immediately opened the rear door and leaned in intent on lifting Zara from the car. As he reached in he looked at Castiel who sat motionless in the backseat, Zara still slumped against him in sleep.

"Hey Cas, can you make it so that she doesn't wake up whilst I move her?"

"I can take her straight to the place that she is to sleep." he replied simply as he glanced down at the sleeping woman.

"Okay, let me say hi to Bobby and find out where we can put her."

Walking to the porch where Bobby and Dean were talking Sam said "Hey Bobby" as he quickly climbed the steps pulling Bobby into a tight hug "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to boy." Bobby said gruffly as he returned the hug. "So, where's Prophecy Girl?"

"In the car, she's asleep." Sam answered as he gestured back to the car. "Do you have someplace that I can put her?"

"Spare room at the top of the stairs. I made up a bed."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said as he walked back to the car.

Bobby watched Sam as he walked back to the car and leaned in to talk to Castiel. He turned to Dean. "Something I should know about son?"

Dean glanced from Bobby to Sam and said with a sigh. "Nothing good Bobby, nothing good."

Sam watched as Castiel disappeared with Zara, staring for a long moment at the empty space in the back of the car, before slowly closing the door, retrieving their bags from the trunk and once again walking back towards the house. Leaving his and Dean's bags at the bottom of the stairs he made his way up to Bobby's guest room.

Castiel had laid Zara on the bed and covered her with a blanket, not bothering to remove her sneakers or Dean's jacket.

"I did not feel it proper to remove any of Zara's clothing." Castiel said as he stood stiffly beside the bed staring intently at the sleeping young woman.

"That's okay Cas, I'm sure Zara will appreciate that."

Castiel raised his eyes to stare at his friend; observing the tension in his body, the tension that he had sensed since the incident at the diner.

"Sam. Are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing in their intensity.

"I'm fine Cas." Sam replied not quite meeting the angels gaze; tension bleeding into his voice. Every one of the emotions running through him unknowingly conveyed to Castiel in those three words.

Knowing that Sam would say nothing more he looked at him intently for a few moments, blue eyes searching for unspoken answers. Looking down at Zara's sleeping frame he said "She is very lovely Sam. She does not deserve the fate destined to befall her."

"No... no she doesn't Cas." Sam answered brokenly, his eyes never leaving the face of the sleeping woman.

"You and Dean changed your destinies. Maybe with both of you on her side she has an increased chance of surviving and making her own destiny." Castiel said. He placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder before disappearing.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sam reached over and lightly brushed Zara's fringe from her face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Castiel had removed all traces of the injuries caused by Zara's brother but he could still see the bruises and the blood as it ran down her face. Clenching his fists at his side, anger rising in him again as he stood up and turned to leave, he had an appointment with Bobby's baseball bat and a couple of cars. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Zara startled him when she spoke suddenly.

"Sam, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." she asked softly her voice rough from sleep.

Staring into Zara's sleepy grey eyes, Sam fought the urge to comply. "I don't think that'd be a good idea Zara."

Closing her eyes; she tightened her hold around Dean's jacket before saying "Okay... I understand."

Sam stood for a moment longer before turning and walking out of the room; heading downstairs he didn't stop as he grabbed the baseball bat sitting beside Bobby's front door and stalked outside, long strides taking him into the depths of the salvage yard.

Dean looked up as his brother stalked down the stairs and continued straight out the door; He didn't get up instead he took a long pull from his beer and let him go, knowing that he needed some space to deal with his anger. He would give him some time, then go pick up the pieces.

"Okay Dean boy, you gonna explain to me how you two idgits got tied up with this girl and why your brother looks like he's ready to kill something?" Bobby asked as he watched Sam stalk out of the house and through the yard, carrying his baseball bat.

"I told you Bobby, nothing good" Dean replied before going on to tell him what had happened back at the diner. He didn't tell Bobby about Sam's attachment to Zara and how worried he was that Sam was going to get hurt, if not physically then emotionally.

The two men and the angel sat for a while going over what they knew about The Order and what they had learned about the purity spell. Bobby agreed to research the spell and attempt to find a counter spell which would enable it to be broken and Castiel agreed to stay stating that Heaven could get on without him for a while, that they had fought to hard for the planet and its inhabitants to allow The Order to use this girl to bring about death and destruction.

"Right, I'm gonna check on Sammy." Dean said after a while, as he grabbed a couple of beers from the Bobby's fridge and walked out of the house.

Dean walked slowly through the salvage yard until he found his brother sitting on the bonnet of one of the old cars, his hair plastered to his head and his body covered in sweat. What was left of the baseball bat littered the ground. Sitting down beside him he handed him a beer but didn't say a word. They remained silent for some time staring at the stars as they had done so long ago; each taking an occasional drink from their beer and relishing the easy silence in a way that they hadn't experienced with the other in a long time.

Sam was grateful for Dean's presence as he came down from the rage which had threatened to overtake him.

"You're right Dean." he said softly eyes staring unseeing into the darkness.

"About what Sammy?"

"Zara, she's not just a case...she never has been just a case." he replied softly, his voice thick with emotion "You saw how I was back at the bar that first night. I don't know what it was but ... I can't really explain it but I felt drawn to her in a way that I haven't felt since Jess. I've tried to keep my distance, told myself that she's a case, but nothing seems to work. I wanted to tear her brother apart with my bare hands today when I saw her face, when I saw that she had been hurt. Hell I was jealous when I saw you flirting with her at the motel."

Listening to his brother Dean's heart broke for him; his little brother who had lost the love of his life because of the demons, who had saved the world and still felt that he was unworthy of finding love.

"God Dean, I don't even know if I'm fully human anymore."

"Don't say that Sammy."

"Why not it's true, you saw the amount of demon blood I consumed before I said yes to Lucifer. Even Cas said that I'd be changed drinking that amount of blood and he's right, the anger that I felt before was nothing compared to now. Sometimes I feel so overwhelmed by rage and no matter what I try, the meditation, the hunting nothing holds it back for long and sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in darkness with no way out-" Tears seeped from his eyes as he fought against the tidal wave of grief flowing through him "but when I'm with Zara she makes me feel like a man again. I feel so drawn to her; she has this inner light that makes her shine. When she smiles I light up inside and when she cries I'd tear apart the world to make her stop. Do you know why I told her about the Apocalypse?... I told her everything because I hoped that it'd turn her away, but it didn't she said that she was sorry...that _she was sorry!_"

"Sammy, did you even consider that she understands because she's in the same place that you were in a year ago. She's facing the prospect of being used to destroy the world and instead of embracing it like her dick of a brother she's saying no to fate and a destiny that she was born into... remind you of anyone we know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam responded quietly.

Dean thought that it had been a long time since he had heard that tone come from his brother. It was the tone that said, I'm lost and scared and I need my big brother to help me.

"Listen Sammy, you don't have to spend your whole life trying to make up for the Apocalypse. Hell you paid that debt off in full when you jumped into the Cage taking Lucifer along for the ride. I hate seeing you do this to yourself." Dean paused for a moment, carefully considering whether he should say the words that he could feel forming inside him. He remembered his earlier words to Bobby about nothing good coming out of this mess, but instead of telling his brother to stay away from Zara, he heard words come out of his mouth that surprised even him.

"... Sammy I have seen you smile and laugh more in the last two days with that girl than I have in the last five freaking years. I've seen hints of the old Sammy, and I like it. So if you like this girl and she makes you feel more like yourself, then I say go for it."

"What!"

"You heard me, I said go for it. You deserve something more than the shitty hand that you've been dealt and just maybe this girl is your future. I've seen how she looks at you Sammy I think she's just as affected as you."

"Dean she's an innocent, I can't! Haven't you heard what I said?"

"Yeah I did and it's a crock of shit. Sammy you deserve more, hell so do I but, this girl is in your life now. You're an idiot if you don't at least see if there is something between you both worth fighting for."

Standing up Dean placed a hand on his brothers should and squeezed it gently."At least think about it."

Satisfied when his brother nodded his agreement Dean walked away calling back over his shoulder " We'll do everything in our power to keep her safe and stop those sons of bitches and her dick ass brother. Two weeks Sammy and then she'll be free. We'll also take care of that purity spell" he finished with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Sam sat for a long time before getting up and walking back to the house. He lifted his bag from the bottom of the stairs and made his way up to Bobby's small bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the iciness of the water a shock to his sleep deprived system. He stood under the spray as the water began to heat and thought of all that Dean had said. Did he have the strength to take a chance with Zara and let his guard down with her? Dean had spoken about a future, man he'd only known her a couple of days, but his bad ass love em and leave em brother was talking about a future. Remembering Jess, he had thought that he could have it all with her. He had wanted a wife, a home and some kids but the Apocalypse had changed everything, taken everything that he used to be and changed it. His life was hunting now; he didn't see himself being anything other than a hunter. Could he pull an innocent woman into that world?

Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he quickly finished his shower and got out; drying himself and changing into a fresh tee and the sweat pants that he slept in. Towelling his hair dry, he walked into the room that he shared with Dean and dropped his backpack on his bed before going into the next room to check on Zara. Opening the door; he could see her clearly, she had gotten up at some point and changed, Dean's jacket was carefully folded over the chair at the side of the bed, her sneakers beneath it.

Closing the door, he paused for a moment, his hand resting on the handle as he remembered her request that he stay, that she didn't want to be alone. Walking slowly into the room he closed the door behind him and looked at the sleeping woman. He considered walking back out leaving her to sleep alone; shaking his head he realised that he had made the decision to stay the moment he had stepped into the room. Before he could debate further with himself, he walked over to the bed he got in behind her; pulling her into his arms.

"Sammy?" Zara asked sleepily, seeming to know instinctively that he wasn't a danger.

"Shush Zara it's me, go back to sleep I won't leave you alone." He replied softly into her hair, before placing a kiss on her head and closing his eyes to sleep. His last thought before drifting off was that she felt like home.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed the Chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Anonymous reviews welcome, constructive criticism welcome no flames please. Next chapter up soon - Sam and Zara become closer as The Order tightens the net and closes in.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N As always a big thanks to those of you who are reading, reviewing and putting the story on alert or favourite. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying the story.

Here's Chapter 8 - enjoy

**The Chosen – Chapter 8**

Zara awoke the next morning to the sound of the door to her room being closed softly; she turned over as she realised that Sam had left. Her heart sank slightly disappointed that he hadn't stayed. Getting up she retrieved her wash bag from her back pack and removed her makeup. Once done she pulled the last of her clean clothes from her back pack and got dressed, making a mental note to ask Sam's friend if she could use his washer to do some laundry.

Picking up her wash bag she walked hesitantly out into the hall and down the stairs; stopping as she reached the bottom, not quite sure where she was going. Listening carefully for signs that someone was up and about.

"Hey Zara, you lost sweetheart?" Dean asked as he came down the stairs and stopped behind her.

Jumping startled; Zara turned and looked up at Dean, a smile forming on her face in response to his question.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the bathroom. Got to brush my teeth, I didn't get to it last night." she replied with a grimace.

"Okay, I get it. Bathrooms back upstairs directly across from the room you're sleeping in."

"Thanks Dean."

Zara made her way past Dean and back upstairs; not stopping she walked straight in, screaming as she came face to face with Sam, naked except for the a towel wrapped around his slim hips. Face flaming, she turned away muttering "Sorry Sam" before rushing into her room and slamming the door.

"Zara, you might want to give it a few minutes before you go in. Sam's in the shower and the lock doesn't work." Dean called up with a laugh as he heard Zara's short scream.

Sam stalked out of the bathroom; a glare on his face. "_Dean you jerk_!"

Drying off quickly he pulled on some pants and a shirt before leaving the bathroom and knocking lightly on Zara's door.

"Come in"

Walking into the room Sam found Zara sitting cross-legged on her bed, a flush still hot on her cheeks.

"You okay" he asked as he walked further into the room and sat on the foot of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I should have knocked..."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. Dean was just being a jerk. Probably trying to get me back for your question about Cas yesterday. Don't worry you'll get used to him." Sam said, not saying that it was probably more to do with their conversation last night than his encouraging Zara to question Dean's relationship with Cas. Although he was sure that payback for that little incident was coming his way at some point.

Zara's eyes widened as she remembered that she had a bone to pick with him about that too; grinning now, her embarrassment subsiding as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, I'm still thinking about how to get you back for that myself Sam. You really embarrassed me. Your brother and Castiel are just friends and you knew that..."

"Come on Zara it was funny."

"Okay yeah, Dean's reaction was a little funny...but still it was embarrassing. Poor Castiel was so confused."

Sam could feel the warmth within him spread as he listened to her laugh, her earlier embarrassment over the bathroom incident forgotten. Smiling back "Okay, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, but I'm not sorry about Dean, maybe now they'll tone down the "eye sex"."

Giggling openly now; Zara flopped back on the bed. "Eye sex?"

"Yeah, why'd you think the buzz on the internet has them "together"?"

Sitting back up she wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to giggle "Oh my God! You do realise that I'm going to be looking out for that now. They're gonna wonder what the hell I'm staring at and if Dean finds out what you've said you'll have more to worry about than him sending me into the bathroom whilst you're almost naked."

As if on cue there was a load knock on the door.

Unable to contain her giggles Zara stuttered "come ... come in."

Dean popped his head in, grinning at the two sitting on the bed. "Hey are you guys coming down for breakfast anytime soon? I 'm starving and Bobby won't let me eat until you're both down."

Dean's appearance did nothing to stop Zara's giggles, if anything it made them worse.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"No Dean, nothing that need concern you." Sam replied seriously, before he too started to laugh.

Green eyes turned suspicious as he looked at Sam "Okay, you guys are weird. What's up?"

"Nothing Dean," Sam replied as he struggled to pull himself together "we'll be down in a minute."

Sending a look in Sam's direction that said "I'll speak with you later" he left the room and headed back down stairs.

Sam stood up and held out a hand pulling Zara to her feet "Okay, let's get down there before Dean decides to shoot Bobby for some sausages."

Remembering the reason she was heading for the bathroom in the first place; Zara held up her wash bag "I've still got to wash up. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay" Sam said as he turned to leave. Remembering that she hadn't been downstairs yet he turned back "When you get downstairs turn left, the kitchen's straight ahead."

"Thanks Sam"

Zara watched as Sam walked towards the door; calling out "Sam"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned back to face Zara; He wondered what had made her suddenly so quiet "Something wrong?"

Looking down at her feet, nervous now "No, nothing's wrong...I just wanted to thank you for staying last night, I really didn't want to be alone" sighing deeply, grey eyes meeting his "It's the first time in as long as I can remember that I didn't dream about the ritual, so thanks."

Forcing himself to stay by the door, he said simply "I'm glad I could help" before leaving the room.

xxOOxx

Zara stood for a moment outside the open kitchen door watching the three men and the angel as they sat around the table chatting and eating breakfast. Knocking lightly she smiled as the occupants at the table stopped talking and turned their attention to her.

At the sound of the knock Bobby looked over at the door _Oh balls_ _she's just a kid _he thought as he looked at the petite young woman standing nervously at the door. Standing he walked around the table towards her; taking off his ever-present baseball cap he reached out a hand. "Bobby Singer."

"Zara." she replied as she took his hand. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home Mr Singer."

"Call me Bobby, Mr Singer was my old man." He replied gruffly

Giving him a warm smile, she said "Okay... Bobby."

Dean snickered quietly before whispering loudly. "Mr Singer?"

"Shut up you idgit, at least someone around here has some manners _boy_!"

Shutting up, but grinning repentantly; Dean picked up a sausage and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked Zara. Ignoring Dean.

"Starving."

Guiding her by the arm Bobby led her to the empty chair beside Sam. "Well sit down and grab a plate, no need to stand on ceremony here."

Sam and Dean looked at each other wide-eyed as they watched the gruff old hunter turn to goo as he spoke to Zara.

Raising an eyebrow which clearly said _what the hell!_

"The world is ending..."

Hearing Dean's mumbled comment Bobby asked "What was that Dean?"

"Nothing."

"It'd better be nothing, idgit!"

Helping herself to some sausage and eggs Zara watched the interaction between the brothers and Bobby. She remembered Sam talking about Bobby when he spoke of the Apocalypse, it was clear that despite the snarky comments they cared for each other deeply, were a family.

She listened quietly to them talk as she ate, absorbing and relishing the closeness between them, envious of their bond; they spoke about their hunts and adventures since they had last been together, laughing at the perceived failing of the others. The words "bitch", "jerk" and "idgit" flying over the table at frequent intervals, but there was no real malice behind the words. Since her mom had died she hadn't had anyone in her life to talk too about mundane things, life things, always preferring to keep to herself. It was easier to move on when you had no attachments, no relationships. In the end it amounted to her being alone. She thought of Paulie, who had been her closest friend over the last months the only person she had allowed close to her in five years _I've got to call him and let him know that I'm okay_.

She looked up from her plate to find Castiel staring at her intently _I swear he knows what I'm thinking_. She gave him a small smile before piercing a piece of sausage and bringing it to her mouth. Suddenly not hungry she put down her fork and picked up her coffee, a sudden need to be out in the open coursing through her.

"If no one minds it's a lovely morning I think I'll take my coffee outside."

The three men and the angel watched as she got up without waiting for a reply and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

"I believe that she is sad" Castiel said after a moment.

xxOOxx

A short while later Dean walked out to the porch and sat down beside Zara, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Zara replied softly.

"So I was thinking it'd be a good idea if you learned how to shoot. Your brother cornered you yesterday and he was packing some serious weaponry. You were lucky to get away from him... how did you manage to get away from him?"

"What do you mean after he slapped me around a bit?...I told him to go screw himself and kicked him in the balls." Zara laughed, her eyes lighting up at the memory.

"Ouch!"

"I've never thought about learning to shoot. My normal defence would be to run when I had a dream warning me that they were closing in, but they found me yesterday" shaking her head at the memory "that's the closest call I've ever had. If you guys hadn't been there I wouldn't have made it, and all the running I've done would have been for nothing."

"A few lessons from the best hunter on the planet wouldn't go wrong. You'd at least be able to defend yourself."

"Okay, sounds good. Should I go and get Sam?" Zara asked.

"Sammy?"

Zara grinned at Dean, her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well you did say the best hunter on the planet."

"Hey! Sammy is the second best hunter on the planet." Dean responded with a shit eating grin. Seeing Sam making his way down the entrance hall his grin widened. Before she could react he pulled her into hug.

"You know I always wanted a little sister, but now... I think they'd drive me _nuts_."

"Well I always wanted a big brother who actually wanted to be my big brother, so I guess I'll have to adopt you." Zara said as she returned the hug.

Walking onto the porch Sam found his brother wrapped tightly around Zara, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy, Zara's just agreed to be my little sister. Don't you think she'd make a great little sister?"

Sam knew that Dean was playing games, but he still felt his stomach tighten and, jealousy flow through him as he watched Zara accept an embrace so easily from Dean. He had tried so hard to keep his distance and Dean wasn't making it easy for him. Right now he wanted to punch his brother.

"I'm sure." his tone chilly as he glared at Dean.

"Cas needs to speak to you Dean."

"Right... I was just about to set up the targets and give Zara some shooting lessons. Why don't you get her started on the basics Sammy?" he said as he let go of Zara.

"Shooting lessons?"

"Just the basics, I'm sure Bobby has a handgun that'll suit." Dean said, watching the turmoil cross his brother face. He knew that he was being a bit insensitive, but Sammy was being an idiot. He turned and walked into the house making his way quickly towards the kitchen. He stopped suddenly as Sam caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing Dean, first the bathroom this morning and now that little scene on the front porch?" his tone warning Dean that his baby brother was mightily pissed.

"Dude, I'm doing you a favour. That girl is sweet and kind, and sassy as hell. Go spend some time with her and leave the research and shit to us."

Realisation suddenly dawning Sam said "You, Cas and Bobby set me up. What did you chat over breakfast and decide what I needed?" he growled, anger racing through him.

"Anyone with half a brain can see that you've got it bad for that girl. Hell Bobby hadn't even met her and he could tell... and this morning in her room, the both of you giggling like a pair of two-year olds without a care in the world. Sammy it's been a long time since I've seen you that relaxed. She's good for you."

"Dammit Dean!" he growled as he let go of his arm and stalked through the house into the room where Bobby stored the weapons. He placed his hands on the edge of the table and gripped it tight, muscles bunched and tense as he took deep breaths trying to get his temper under control. Closing his eyes he thought back a couple of hours to the scene in Zara's room. Thinking of her bright smile and infectious laugh he felt himself start to calm.

"Son of a bitch" he swore softly, as the tension left him completely in its place a sense of calm, the feeling of home that he'd come to associate with Zara washing over him. Picking up a small handgun and a pack of ammunition he made his way back to the porch.

"Okay Zara, let's go learn how to shoot the bad guys." He said as he jogged down the front steps and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

Hesitating a look of concern on her face "Sammy, do you think that's a good idea, really?"

"I know I'd feel better knowing that you were armed... just in case." He replied with a grin "We can't always be sure that your talent at kicking the bad guys will work."

"Okay, I get the picture"

Sam led her to a small well used target range at the rear of the house.

"This is where Dean and I did most of our training as kids. Dad would bring us here every few weeks and we'd spend hours practicing until we could hit every target in the quickest time possible."

Handing her the small gun, he showed her how to load and unload it before taking it from her, lining up and shooting the target furthest away from them.

"I'll never be able to do that" she said a bit nervously, if she told the truth guns terrified her, but she needed to be ready.

"You will, it just takes some practice."

Taking the gun from Sam she listened carefully as he told her how to aim at and hit a target. Lining up she aimed as Sam had shown her and squeezed the trigger lightly, the recall of the gun causing her to stumble slightly.

"I missed" she said with a small pout and a slump of her shoulders "I told you I wouldn't be able to do it."

Laughing at the perplexed expression on Zara's face; Sam moved to stand behind her before saying "No one hits it the first time Zee."

"Let's try again" he said as he stepped into her personal space, his body aligned and pressed lightly to hers. He could feel her tremble slightly as he whispered softly in her ear "Aim for the target just as I showed you."

Zara raised the gun and felt Sam wrap his arms around her and place his hand over hers as she aimed for the target, adjusting her positioning slightly "relax" he said soothingly hand still on hers holding her steady "now fire"

Squeezing the trigger Zara squealed as the bullet hit the can and sent it flying "Oh my God I hit it."

Stepping back Sam grinned "Yes you did, want to try again?"

They spent the next couple of hours practicing, Sam laughing at Zara's pout when she missed, and smiling widely when she hit the target. By the time they finished she had hit the targets more times than she had missed.

"I think that's enough for today little Zee" Sam said with a grin, as he took in Zara's tired eyes.

"Hey, not everyone is as as tall as you Sammy" She replied as she handed the gun back to him.

"That's yours, keep it with you at all times, you'll never know when you'll need it." He said firmly "Just don't shoot yourself."

"Oh I think I can manage not to shoot myself, I wasn't that bad was I?"

Laughing and pulling her in for a hug. "No, you weren't too shabby for a first timer."

They walked back to the house in comfortable silence, reaching the porch Zara walked up a step stopping as Sam reached out and tugged on her hand; her heart racing slightly as she looked at him questioningly. "Sam?"

"Just wait." He said as he lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek. Taking a breath, his heart raced as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers in a whisper of a kiss, their lips barely meeting. Pulling back he looked deep into her eyes searching for an answer to an unspoken question and saw acceptance and want; smiling he pulled her towards him, his muscular body tight against hers as he wrapped his arms around her; in moments her arms snaked around his neck as their lips met in a kiss filled with passion and promise. They stood on the porch each lost in the feel and taste of the other as their surroundings faded away, The Order and the Apocalypse forgotten.

He reluctantly pulled his lips from Zara's as he felt his need grow; he struggled to bring himself under control as he raked his eyes over her cheeks flushed with passion, her lips swollen and red from the force of his kiss.

Kissing her forehead gently he whispered. "Zara."

Her answering "Sam" so soft he had to strain to hear her.

xxOOxx

Dean looked up from the book he was reading as Sam and Zara walked in; _my job is done_ he thought as he took in their rumpled appearance and still slightly swollen lips.

"You two finally showing up to do some work?" he said with a grin, for once he didn't tease his brother, he didn't want to embarrass them, there'd be plenty of time to mess with his brother later. He'd just wait until Zara was not around, although it didn't look like Sam was going to let her out of his sight for a while.

Ignoring his brother's grin Sam said "Any luck?" Blushing as he realised that it probably sounded like he was desperate to get laid "... I mean"

Stopping before he could dig himself a hole that Dean would bury him in, looking around he noticed that Castiel wasn't there "Where's Cas?"

"Gone to see if he could find out who's been sending Zara her warning dreams. He's sure that she's got a powerful ally, just doesn't know who. He'll be back later."

Tossing a book in Sam's direction. "You might as well get started with that one." Then turning to Zara who hadn't said a word he pointed to the pile of books on Bobby's desk. "Take your pick."

They spent the rest of the day and well into the evening researching, stopping only when Dean insisted that they had to eat.

Sam stopped reading to look at Zara, she was clearly exhausted but she had refused to stop insisting that she would finish the book that she was reading before going to bed. Now though she looked ready to drop; standing he stretched out his limbs and felt the strain on his muscles from the hours spent hunched over the small table. Walking over to Zara, he pulled her out of her chair and said "bed time"

Zara nodded and got up. "Okay I'm beat I can pick this one up tomorrow."

"I'll walk you up."

Sending a quick "good night" to Dean and Bobby they made their way up the stairs, stopping as they reached Zara's room. Leaning down Sam kissed her softly before opening the door "Go sleep."

Walking into the room Zara quickly changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. Turning over she lay on the pillow that Sam had slept on the evening before. She inhaled Sam's scent that still lingered on the cool cloth, her last thoughts were of Sam's kiss as she fell asleep a small secret smile gracing her lips.

_Zara stood watching as a little girl ran down a long corridor an excited cry of "Daddy" falling from her mouth as she ran, her tiny arms cradling a small object as if it was the most precious thing in the world; reaching the large double doors she knocked and waited to be let in._

_As soon as the doors opened she ran inside and called excitedly "Daddy look!" _

"_Zara my daughter what do you have there?"_

"_Joshie gave me it he said it was special, look it's a bunny. Can I keep her?" She asked her tiny body shaking with excitement as she held the rabbit, its fur soft and warm in her hands._

_Taking the rabbit from the child's hands. "Joshua shouldn't have given you the rabbit Zara, these are special they belong to our Lord."_

"_... but there are so many, can't I just have one. I promise I'll look after him."_

"_No Zara, he belongs to our Lord. Come we must offer him up as a sacrifice, it is not possible to take him back to the others now" Taking the little girls hand he led her to the altar and placed her on a step. Walking to the other side he put the bunny down securing it to the table tightly with leather tags._

"_Don't hurt him daddy, please" the little girl pleaded as fat tears ran freely down her tiny cheeks. She watched as her daddy lifted a large dagger and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they had gone as black as midnight "your eyes daddy" she sobbed, her little body trembling as she looked from her daddy to the bunny "daddy please don't." She didn't knowing what was happening, but instinctively knew that it wasn't good._

"_Our Lord, accept this sacrifice from my daughter, your Chosen as offering to your greatness." Plunging the knife down, he slit the rabbit's throat, hot red blood spurting from the fatal wound as the rabbit died, its body convulsing as it took its last breath._

_The little girl screamed her face stained red with the blood of the precious bunny, her cries echoing loudly in the cavernous room._

_Instantly the scene changed and Zara found herself in another room; it's furnishing ornate and luxurious. A fire crackled and burned brightly in the large stone hearth. She looked down and saw that her body was clad only in a white gown, its sheer fabric clinging to her soft curves._

"_It is time for you to return home child, time for you to fulfil your destiny" _

_Zara turned as her father approached, eyes black as midnight, his dark robes flowing as he walked. _

"_I will never return to you willingly" she sneered in response "You will not use me to bring Baliel into this world"_

"_You will have no choice, do you think that you are safe with the Winchesters. Even now we get closer to you and when we find you we will bring you home and the Winchesters ... well they will be sacrificed to our Lord. It matters not that they are under Heaven's protection, our Lord serves no other God."_

"_No! I won't let that happen, I would rather die."_

_Appearing suddenly in front of her, her father, the Master grabbed hold of her arm and pulled it painfully "You were born with one purpose and it will be fulfilled."_

_Drawing a dagger from his robe he ran the sharp blade over her arm piercing the skin. A thin red line of blood appeared and began to trickle down her arm, increasing as the wound opened and the blood rushed out dripping hot and red on the floor._

"Zara, wake up!" Sam said frantically as he shook the screaming girl. "Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Holding her tightly he pressed soft kisses into her hair swearing that she wouldn't be sleeping alone again. He pulled back as he felt something hot and wet spread over his hand, reaching back he turned on the lamp and looked at his hand, his eyes widened as he saw blood covering his hand, looking down he saw hot streams of blood flowing down Zara's arm soaking the bedspread in brilliant red.

"DEAN!"

**TBC**

**Okay I know it's a bit of a cliffy *Grn* but just a tiny one. I promise to update soon. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N As always thanks to those who are reading and are continuing to follow the story. A great big thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on alert in Chapter 8. If you are reading for the first time welcome.**

**To those who are reading and haven't reviewed I'd love to know what you think of the story so far, it's only take a second to press the button at the end of the chapter ;-)**

**The Chosen – Chapter 9**

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he clamped his hand tightly on the open wound in trying to stem the flow of blood flowing quickly down Zara's arm.

"Zara... Zara baby, what happened?" he asked her frantically, his free arm wrapped around her as she sobbed brokenly, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe through her tears. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Zara had been asleep in the midst of a nightmare when he had awakened her. No one had been there and there was no sign of any blade or knife which could have been responsible for the wound on her arm. Even now he could feel his hand slip over the open wound as the blood continued to flow.

"What the Hell Sammy!" Dean called as he stumbled into the room, his gun in his hand coming to an abrupt halt as he saw Sam holding a sobbing Zara.

"Dean, get the first aid kit." He said urgently, his voice breaking as he struggled to stay calm.

Not knowing what was going on, but hearing the panic in Sam's voice Dean turned on his heels and ran from the room.

Sam knew from the force of Zara's sobs that he was unlikely to get her to talk until she calmed down. He continued to hold her, whispering soft words of comfort and pressing soft reassuring kisses into her hair; with each minute that passed he could feel her sobs subside. Running his hand lightly down her back he whispered "I'm here... I'm here"

"Sammy?"

Raising his head he saw Dean standing slightly inside of the room, Bobby at his back; loosening his hold on Zara, he moved away slightly saying urgently "Dean, the kit?"

Walking quickly over to his brother Dean handed him the first aid kit. He froze for a moment as he noticed for the first time the blood covering the bed, Sam's hand clamped over Zara's arm the blood still trickling slowly from between his finger "What the... Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean, let's just get this wound dressed then we'll talk."

Returning his attention to Zara, he removed his free arm from her shoulder and pushed her back softly "Zara, you have to sit up. I need to bandage your arm."

Zara sat up slowly and looked at him, eyes wide and confused, her gaze falling to where Sam held her arm tightly "My arm? But it was only a dream."

Seeing the blood Zara felt panic well up inside of her, her heart pounding in her chest as she realised that it had been real, that her father had reached into her dreams and hurt her. She knew now that no matter how far she ran he would always be able to find her, she would never be free.

"Oh God!" she cried, her vision suddenly unfocused as she felt herself slip into darkness.

Sam and Dean watched panicked as Zara's eyes rolled back and she slumped forward unconscious into Sam's arms.

"I'm gonna call Cas." Dean said urgently as he helped Sam lay Zara down on the bed. "She's lost a fair amount of blood, try to bandage it up whilst she's out."

Sam sat staring numbly at Zara's unconscious face for a moment, her features were so pale. She had said it had been a dream; someone had come into her dream and hurt her. The Order were getting desperate with the ritual less than two weeks away and were sending Zara a message, letting her know that they could still reach her, hurt her no matter where she was. He felt powerless to keep her safe.

"Sammy!" Dean watched the blood drain from Sam's face as he looked down at Zara, his face a mask of pain as he sat unmoving on the bed. "Sammy, don't freak out now. We need to get her fixed up."

"Dean move back. Let me heal Zara."

Dean and Sam looked up and saw Castiel standing behind them, him gaze centred on the unconscious girl.

"Nice timing Cas" Dean said as he stood and moved away from the bed, worry etched on his face.

Castiel walked quickly over to the bed and placed a strong hand on Sam's shoulder "Sam, you have to let her go."

Sam stood quickly removing his hand from Zara's arm, his face crumbling as the long gash opened and Zara's blood began once again to stream down her arm. He watched as Castiel placed his two fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating as he released his grace through Zara, its healing power searching for the source of her injury.

"It's not working." Castiel said as he opened his eyes. Tilting his head, confusion on his face as he looked deep within her; He placed his hand directly on the wound before closing his eyes once more, focusing on sending more of his grace into the unconscious girl. A white light began to seep through his fingers from the open wound...

"_Stop!_" Zara cried sharply, a scream pulled from her throat as she awoke suddenly struggling to break the angels hold. "Cas stop its burning."

Releasing his grasp on the wound Castiel drew his grace quickly back into himself; he looked from the pale girl to the brothers. "I cannot help her."

"Okay we'll figure that one out later." Dean said urgently as he moved quickly to Zara's side, pushing Castiel out-of-the-way and sitting on the bed beside her. Picking up the first aid kit he took her hand gently in his, his eyes soft as he smiled down at her. "Looks like we'll be doing this the human way Zara."

"Sammy this is gonna need a lot of stitches. Help Zara sit and keep her still."

Sam watched numbly as his brother took control; nodding he moved to the other side of the bed and got on pulling Zara gently into his arms, his grasp firm as he held her trembling body tight to his chest. Taking her free hand in his he squeezed gently as Dean sterilised his hands and began to clean the wound. Years of patching up him and his dad making his movements sure and efficient as he worked.

"Bobby, get some whisky will ya?"

"Whisky boy?"

"Zara's gonna need it. It's gonna take a while to stitch this up, it'll help with the pain." Dean replied, his eyes never leaving Zara's arm as he worked.

Bobby returned a few minutes later carrying a bottle of whisky and a glass in his hand. He poured a large glass and handed it to Zara "here you go missy you drink that, it'll help."

Taking the glass she sent a trembling smile his way "Thanks Bobby."

As soon as he finished cleaning the wound Dean covered it with a large piece of gauze and pressed down firmly. Reaching out his free hand he said "Whisky." Taking the bottle he took a long drink, grimacing as the fiery liquid made its way to his stomach, spreading warmth throughout his body.

"To help with the pain." he said as he grinned over at Zara. Her answering smile was a little weak, but Dean could see a glimmer of humour in her eyes. He looked up at his brother and smiled reassuringly. Unable to resist teasing them, he attempted to lighten the mood. "Don't worry about your girl Sammy. I'll have her patched up and as good as new in no time."

"Jerk." Sam's soft response.

"Bitch."

Picking up the needle Dean placed a gentle hand on Zara's shoulder. "This is gonna hurt a bit Zara, but I'll try to get this over as quickly as possible. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dean worked silently, his focus completely on the task at hand; each stitch a step closer to closing the wound. Finally after two hours the last of the stitches was in place. He placed a clean gauze pad over the wound before wrapping it in a soft white bandage and securing it with tape.

"There you go little sis all stitched up" he said with a grin as he looked up at her and his brother for the first time since starting to stitch up her arm. Zara was sitting wrapped tightly in Sam's arms with his brother's chin leaning lightly against her head, Sam's hand clasped tightly in her free hand. She was pale, dark smudges forming under her eyes; the strain of the last few hours could be read easily on her face. In contrast Sam's face was closed, all traces of his feelings hidden beneath a hard mask _that's not good _he thought as he stood, stretching out his limbs to ease the tired muscles.

Smiling softly as she remembered their earlier conversation. "Thanks big brother."

"Sammy, I'm gonna go let Bobby and Cas know I'm done. Do you think you can manage to help Zara get cleaned up?"

At Sam's brief nod he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Zara's cheek before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

xxOOxx

Sam waited until Dean had left the room before letting go of Zara and getting off of the bed "Do you have something else to wear?"

"Yeah, there are some shorts and a tank in my bag." She replied, swinging her legs off of the bed and standing shakily, swaying slightly.

"Sit down Zara, I'll get them."

Pulling the items from Zara's bag, he laid them on the chair, before moving back to her side. "I'm going to get some water and towels. I'll only be a minute, so don't try and move okay?"

Satisfied with her nod and shaky smile Sam left the room and made his way downstairs, he could hear Dean, Bobby and Castiel talking as he passed the study, his brothers "Those sons of a bitches" could be heard clearly. He could tell from his tone that Dean was way beyond pissed. He knew his brother well enough to know that the calmness that he had shown whilst patching Zara up had been an illusion; Dean took his responsibilities for people in is care seriously and for Zara to have been hurt on his watch, well would grate on him big time.

He couldn't shake the terror that had gripped him since finding Zara screaming in her room, bloodied and scared. She was quickly becoming entrenched in his heart and seeing her hurt had taken him back to the night that he had found Jess dying, he didn't know if he could take letting someone else into his life only to have them ripped from him. He had known that he should have kept his distance, told Dean to back off when he insisted that he should get to know her. Now though he knew that it was too late for that, he had held her, kissed her, felt her tremble with passion as he wrapped his arms around her. No, he wasn't letting her go, instead he was going to find the sons of bitches that had hurt her and tear them apart.

Pulling some clean towels from the closet he quickly made his way back upstairs and into the bathroom. He filled a basin with warm water then threw in a clean wash cloth and placed it to the side. Noticing his still bloodied hands, he took a minute and washed them slightly shaken as he watched the water turn red as it flowed down the drain. He didn't take the time to change his clothes; he would do that as soon as he got Zara settled.

Entering the room he could tell that she hadn't moved a muscle since he had left; she jumped startled slightly as he walked in.

"It's me, Zara" he called out as he walked further into the room. Making his way around the bed he placed the bowl and clean towels on the dresser before turning back to Zara and kneeling in front of her.

"Zara baby, can you stand for a moment so I can get the bedspread out from under you?" he asked softly, not mentioning that seeing so much of her blood was freaking him out.

"Sure" she replied, pulling herself up from the bed to stand, swaying slightly.

Sam held her steady with one hand as he pulled the bloodied bedspread off of the bed and bundled it up before throwing it into the corner and helping her sit back down.

"Zara in normal circumstances the prospect of getting you out of your clothes would be a real turn on, but ..." he let his words trail off as she looked at him her pale cheeks flushing pink.

"I think I can manage to get washed and changed Sam I'm feeling a bit steadier. Why don't you hand me my shorts and vest then go get cleaned up yourself. You look like a reject from the Texas Chain Saw Massacre."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go get cleaned up." She replied with a small smile "Go"

She waited until he was at the door before calling "Sam"

"Yeah"

"You know in different circumstances, the prospect of you trying to get me out of my clothes would be a real turn on ..." she said, her grey eyes alight with mischief "you know when this is all over, we may just need to work on that."

Sam felt a quick burst of desire flash through him at her words; grinning back he said "Sounds like a plan."

"It's a date. Now go, but hurry back."

Leaving the room Sam was struck by how a few smiles and soft looks could instantly make him feel lighter, calmer. Walking into his room, he pulled a fresh tee and some sweat pants from his bag and lifted his wash bag from the dresser. He decided to take a quick shower knowing that Zara would need a little time to wash up and change.

Making his way quickly into the bathroom, he stripped off his bloodied clothes and threw them into the hamper before climbing into the shower and allowing the hot water to flow over him. He quickly soaped his body, removing all traces of Zara's blood, continuing to scrub until the water ran clear. Once satisfied that he was clean he roughly dried off and got dressed.

Knocking on Zara's door he waited until he heard her call "come in" and walked into the room. He saw that she had managed to change and was now lying on her side stretched out on the bed, her good arm tucked under her head, her injured arm lying on her exposed hip.

"Hey" he said softly as he walked in and stood beside the bed his eyes raking over her pale cheeks, noting the dark smudges under her eyes. She needed to sleep, but he knew the chances of getting her to sleep at the moment were slim.

"Don't just stand there Sam you'll give me a crick in my neck" she said as she patted the space beside her, then with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes "Lie down, I think your virtue is safe."

"Pity" he said as he lay down beside her his body positioned in a mirror image of hers. Reaching out a hand he brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned in, placing the briefest of kisses on her lips "pity, maybe some other time."

"Some other time sounds good Sam"

They lay in silence for a while each lost in thought, Zara sighed softly as she reached over and placed her hand in Sam's, entwining their fingers "How can they come into my dreams and hurt me ? Why couldn't Castiel heal me?"

"I don't know Zara" he replied honestly, his heart tightened as he watched her face crumble and a tear slip from her eye, leaving a trail as it fell down her cheek.

"Sam... I'm scared, scared that I'm never going to get free."

"I promise that we will stop them Zara, you will be free... besides we have a date, remember?"

"Yes we do" she replied with a small smile, a flush rising over her cheeks.

Turning over he pulled her gently towards him, careful of her injured arm as he tucked her close to his body and wrapped his arm around her "Tell me about your dream"

Zara lay quietly for a few moments, her hand over Sam's heart; she could feel the steady thrum of its beat beneath her hand. Allowing his closeness to calm her shattered nerves she closed her eyes and pulled the dream from her memory "I was watching myself as a little girl, it was more like a memory than a dream. I remember being so excited, Joshua had given me a bunny and said that I should run and ask my daddy if I could keep it. I held it so tightly and was running as fast as I could towards my daddy's study, my heart was beating so fast. Daddy said that I couldn't keep it, that it was our Lords. He... he made me watch as he sacrificed it..." raising her hand to her cheek "I can still feel its blood warm against my cheek. I was screaming, pleading with him but he still killed it."

Raising her head to look into Sam's eyes "That was when I realised that my daddy, the person who I loved most in the world was a monster. His eyes turned black as he killed my bunny and he laughed at my tears..."

Sam stiffened anger coursing through his veins; tightening his arms around Zara as he listened to her speak _his eyes turned black_ the words turning over and over in his head _his eyes turned black_. He listened as Zara told him the rest of her dream of how her Father, the Master of The Order had told her that the Winchesters couldn't save her and would be sacrificed to Baliel and of how he took a knife and sliced into her arm, the entire time his mind chanted _his eyes turned black_. He knew that Zara was completely human; Cas had said that her soul was pure, that when she died she was going to heaven. The son of a bitch had to have possessed her dad after Zara was conceived or maybe he just left until his meat suit did the deed. He smiled a cold smile as he realised that he could kill the evil son of a bitch, he had a knife that would be perfect for the job. _I'm coming for you, you demonic son of a bitch!_

TBC

Thanks for reading, please take a moment to review. Next Chapter up soon ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chosen – Chapter 10**

"Do we know why Cas's mojo didn't work on Zara last night?"

Dean looked up as his brother strode into Bobby's study; he could see the anxiety and tension radiating from him as he stopped in front of Bobby's desk looking down at the two men and the angel.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." Dean replied with a grin, unrepentant as his brother sent him a look which said he was clearly not in the mood to joke around.

Ignoring his brother; Sam turned to Castiel and Bobby and asked "Well?"

"We're still working on it son..." Bobby answered gruffly with a sigh, "but so far as we can figure, it's definitely a spell, dark magic. Don't know which one yet."

Sam stood quietly for a moment; frowning as he considered what Zara had told him the evening before "A blood spell" he said to himself, before looking up. "I'm sure it's a blood spell."

"A blood spell, why are you so sure that it's a blood spell Sammy?" Dean asked, turning in his chair to fully face his brother.

"Because the son of a bitch who hurt her last night was her dad." Sam answered, angry once again at the intrusion into Zara's dreams.

"Her dad!"

"Yeah, she told me after we'd gotten cleaned up. Her dad is the head honcho at The Order ..." Sam replied, going on to explain the details of Zara's dream and his theory that her dad was a demon.

"Zara is wholly human Sam, the ritual calls for a pure human soul. A demon could not have fathered The Chosen child" Castiel said, after listening to Sam's explanation "I have seen into her soul, there is no hint of demon there."

"I know, you've said that she's got a pure soul Cas, but that doesn't change that she told me that her dad's eyes turned black, not only in the dream, but she remembered it from her childhood before her and her mom escaped. He's a demon, I know it!. What if the demon left? The meat suit could have been a radical follower of The Order and more than happy to do the deed then be repossessed." Sam insisted, sure that he was right.

"That's certainly a theory you've got in that big brain of yours Sammy." Dean said leaning back in his chair as he looked up at his brother. "What does Zara think of your theory?"

"I haven't told her yet, I don't think she knows her dads a demon. She mentioned something about knowing that he was a monster, but even though she's been running her whole life she doesn't know a lot about the supernatural. I doubt that she'll have put it together."

Dean nodded. "Okay, then you bring her up to speed... talking of little sis, she still asleep? After last night I wouldn't have thought you would want to leave her alone while she's sleeping."

"She's in the shower-" Sam replied, before growling "... and will you stop calling her little sis, it's creeping me the hell out."

"What? I can't help it, she's just as I imagined a little sister would be and it beats a Sasquatch hands down. Talking of which, you're giving me neck ache. There's an extra seat you know?"

Sam sat down on the empty seat besides Dean then turned in his chair to fix his brother with a piercing gaze. "Well stop thinking of her that way or you're going to get a little upset if you see your brother and sister making out, so give it up!"

Dean's reaction was instant as he went pale under his tan, gagging. "_Great!_ Burn my eyes out why don't you."

"Well, I trust that put an end to the sister business?" Sam said laughing as his brother put his head in his hands, clearly disturbed by the image now planted there.

Without lifting his head from his hands, Dean nodded and signalled okay.

Satisfied that Dean was suitably traumatized and that he would give up on _"the little sister"_ thing that he had going with Zara, Sam brought the conversation back to business "So how do we find out if it's a blood spell for sure and how do we make sure that Cas's mojo isn't permanently defunct when dealing with Zara? I'd be happier knowing that our most powerful ally will be of some use to us when the shit hits the fan."

"Well the blood spell we'll need to research son. Angel boy here will need to find out what made his mojo fritz out." Bobby replied as he gestured in Castiel's direction.

"Of course" Castiel said, his blue eyes serious as he addressed the youngest Winchester.

Once he got himself under control; Dean sat thinking quietly as his brother chatted with Bobby and Castiel about the spell and Cas's mojo. He thought about what Sam had told him about Zara's dad being the Master of The Order and thought _that poor kid can't catch a break_. It couldn't be easy for her knowing that her brother had killed her mom, that her dad was a monster who wanted to sacrifice her. He knew all about dead beat dads but at least his dad had never tried to kill him, hell he'd died for him.

He wasn't lying when he said to Sam that he had a soft spot for her, she had this vulnerability, mingled with a strength of character and a drive to do the right thing no matter what the cost to herself that made his protective instincts go into overdrive. She had run over and over just to make sure that the planet was safe and would to sacrifice herself if she had to. To top it all off she made his brother happy, happier than he had seen him in a long time and for that reason alone above all others he would do anything to protect her.

Turning his thoughts back to the conversation going on around him, the word "impotent" ringing in his ears, he interrupted Castiel's rant about not being impotent, before the Angel of the Lord decided to smite his brother just to prove him wrong.

"Sammy, stop baiting the angel who could smite you with one thought. _It's not helping!_"

"but.."

"No buts Sammy, that's enough." Dean berated; he knew that Sam's fear for Zara was eating at him, but that wasn't any reason to take it out on Cas. "How was Zara last night after we left?"

"How do you think she was? _She's scared Dean_, scared that no matter how far or how fast she runs they're going to find her" he said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, worry clear in his tone as he looked at his brother. "I can't say I blame her, she's been hurt twice on our watch Dean ... I"

Dean placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know Sammy and I feel guilty as hell about that, but I promise we will find a way to get her out of this in one piece."

"Hey guys."

Removing his hand from Sam's shoulder, Dean looked across the room to find Zara standing in the doorway to the study; taking in her appearance he noted that apart from looking a bit pale and a little tired she looked fine. In fact Sam had looked more anxious about the events of the night before than she did. Although he knew only too well how easy it was to cover up worry and anxiety, so he guessed that how she looked could be deceiving.

"Hey missy come on in." Bobby said, inviting Zara to join them.

Dean watched as Zara, smiling widely stepped over the threshold into the study and walked across the room towards Sam and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when instead of getting up to give her his seat Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his knee before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, his whole posture now calm and relaxed, when a moment before he had been tense, baiting Cas and was a few seconds from being smited. He noticed that whilst Zara flushed at Sam's attention, she didn't object to the obvious public display of affection coming from his brother. In fact rather than be embarrassed she seemed to glow a little, her grey eyes sparkling in the dull light of the study. He looked over at Bobby who was staring wide-eyed at Sam, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. Choking back a laugh he met Bobby's eyes and shrugged.

"So blood spells Sammy?" Dean said, still holding back a laugh as he drew Sam's gaze back to him. He nearly broke as Sam suddenly realised what he had done, a flash of colour rising over his cheeks. He had to give it to him though, he didn't let go of Zara in fact he tightened his hold around her waist and grinned his goofiest grin.

"Yeah, I guess we'll need to do some research find out what spell would allow them to enter Zara's dream's. One strong enough to physically hurt her and one that can prevent angelic help."

"Right that sounds like a shit load of research. We'll get started, you and Zara go get something to eat, then come back and help."

Zara jumped up from Sam's knee and pulled on his hand. "Come on I'm starving, you can bring me up to speed on the blood spell and anything else I missed whilst we eat."

Sam allowing himself to be pulled out of the room by the young woman.

The remaining occupants of the room watched bemused when half way down the hallway Sam stopped and dragged Zara in for a searing kiss both unconcerned with their audience.

Dean watched the exchange with a small smile. It had been since he had seen this version of his brother. In fact thinking back, it was on that first night back at Stanford when Dean had met Jessica. His brother had spent years grieving for her, only ever having a few encounters with woman since, not counting the disastrous hook-ups with the werewolf and Ruby.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think I'd live to see the day ..." Bobby said, unable to finish as his eyes filled with hastily wiped away tears.

"I believe that Sam has found his true mate." Castiel said, blue eyes intense as he watched the young couple disappear from sight as they headed to the kitchen.

"What!" Dean asked "What do you mean mate?"

"Dean, humans only have one true mate, I believe humans call them soul mates. Human beings have an incredible capacity to love and can love others who are not their true mates. They can spend long happy live with them, but there is only one soul which when found and joined forms an unbreakable bond, even in death. Not all humans find their true mate, circumstances, choices made in life and paths never crossing can prevent a mated pair from ever being together. Sam and Zara are very fortunate it is a very special bond to share."

"Well I guess we better get researching then, because I'll be damned if Sammy's met the girl of his dreams only to lose her to some evil sons of a bitches. Hell we beat Lucifer and threw his ass back into the cage, we're gonna do the same with Zara's dicky family and besides, if Sammy's ever gonna get laid that purity spell must go."

Hearing the sounds of his brother's laughter coming from the kitchen, mingled with Zara's soft squeals and giggles Dean sobered. He turned to Castiel and Bobby, his voice low and deadly serious. "I don't know if Sam's considered this but, if the Order doesn't succeed with the ritual, they're not gonna roll over and say "oh well better luck next time" they're gonna throw everything they have at destroying Zara and making her pay. A sliced arm is just a warning; next time they'll kill her."

No one said anything further recognising the truth in Dean's words; instead they each picked up a book and settled down for a long day of research.

They had been researching for a while when Sam and Zara re-appeared in the study, both looking a little flushed and rumpled. Dean suspected that they had spent more time fooling around in the kitchen than eating, but said nothing as they each picked up a book then sat on the old sofa and began to read. Hours passed in relative silence, the sounds of pages turning and the occasional sigh the only sounds in the room.

Putting down the book that he had just finished reading Dean scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes before standing and stretching out his aching muscles. Looking over at the sofa he saw that Zara had fallen asleep; her head slumped against Sam's shoulder, the book that she was reading lying open on her knee. He caught Sam's eyes and sent him a small smile and a wink; his brother mouthed "jerk."

"Bitch" he mouthed back the expected response.

Walking over to the sofa Dean sat on the arm nearest Sam; speaking in low tones so as not to wake Zara he asked "You okay?"

"Yeah, just keen to find a way out of this mess" Sam replied as he looked down at the young woman sleeping by his side "Dean, I had an idea, it's crazy, reckless but ..."

"We've done crazy and reckless before Sammy, spit it out"

"The Order used Zara's dream's to send her a warning, how about we use the link to push back. Send them a message to back off!"

"How do you propose we do that Sammy?"

"We'd need to work out the details, but dream root and some angelic mojo might allow us to push through the link without a spell..."

"To be honest Sammy, I can't believe you're suggesting that we put Zara back into the direct line of fire." Dean said shocked; they had been reckless in the past, when on missions that had little chance of success. Hell they had lost people, good people through crazy and reckless but this was different, Zara wasn't a hunter and she had already been hurt twice.

"You misunderstand Dean. She wouldn't be on her own, I'd be with her..." he said menacingly, his eyes hard as he once again glanced down at Zara "I'm going to take the demon killing knife, carve a slice off that son of a bitch and make him think twice about coming after Zara like that again."

Dean looked at his brother and knew that he nothing would stop him. His stubbornness would win. "Okay, sounds like a plan. We'll send the son of a bitch a message that he'll never forget"

TBC

**Thanks for reading. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter and to those who are continuing to follow the story. **

**The Chosen – Chapter 11**

Opening her eyes Zara became instantly aware of two things, one her neck was killing her and two, she was drooling on Sam's shoulder _Great, drool on the guy why don't you, that'll make a great impression _she thought in disgust as she quickly sat up; in her haste knocking the book from her knee.

"Sorry Sam." she mumbled, discreetly wiping her mouth with the back of her as she fumbled over the edge of the sofa.

Sam didn't respond, but ran a hand lightly over her back as she struggled to pick up the book from the floor. Picking up the book she pulled herself upright and met Sam's gaze, his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Hey." he said as he reached out his free hand to brush her hair from her eyes, his hand pausing briefly as he cupped her cheek lightly; his expression changing quickly from amusement to something indefinable, but there was no mistaking the tenderness in his touch.

Zara smiled a small smile as she felt herself lean in; no one had ever made her feel the way Sam did, special, cherished. "Hey."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked softly, his unspoken question of "Did you dream?" hanging in the air.

"I slept fine Sam" she said, unable to pull her gaze from his, lowering her voice she added. "I've never had a bad dream when I'm with you."

In her head she knew that it was impossible to feel this much this quickly, but her heart did not seem to want to listen to her head when it told her she would end up getting hurt or worse hurting him. Ignoring the voice in her head that told her she was getting in too deep, to fast, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly "Never with you" she whispered against his lips, gasping as he deepened the kiss, words and thoughts forgotten.

"You guys do know we're still here right?" Dean asked his discreet cough turning to laughter as the two pulled quickly apart.

Zara's face flamed, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the others in the room. Dean was sitting in the chair opposite Bobby's desk, Bobby at his desk and Castiel standing at Bobby's back, all of their attention focussed solely on her and Sam, their expressions ranging from Dean's obvious amusement to Castiel's curious gaze.

"Jealous Dean?" Sam asked as he pulled her to his side, his arms a protective circle around her.

Not waiting for Dean's reply; Zara pulled herself from Sam's arms and rushed from the room calling behind her. "I'll make some coffee."

As soon as she reached the kitchen Zara stopped and ran a hand over her face, she could still feel the heat of her embarrassment lingering on her cheeks. She let out a long breath as she filled the kettle and put it on the stove to boil. After putting some mugs, sugar and milk on a tray she stood leaning against the counter waiting for the water to boil, taking the few minutes she needed to bring her embarrassment under control.

She looked up as she heard laughter coming from the study, and knew that Dean was more than likely teasing his brother. Thinking of Sam she smiled, she didn't know what it was about him that made her react the way she was. In all the years that she had spent on the road, she had never met anyone to whom she felt more connected, she couldn't believe that she had only known him for a few days. She knew it was foolish to get involved with him when there was so much uncertainty surrounding her future and that she was being selfish in giving in to the temptation that was Sam Winchester.

"Nine days." She whispered sadly as her heart sank with the knowledge that unless they could find a way to stop her father from coming into her dreams then it wouldn't matter if they stopped the ritual he would kill her. His actions the evening before were only a warning, a painful reminder of what he was capable of and that he had no difficulty in hurting her. His only concern bringing his Lord back to Earth.

She turned back to the stove as the kettle began to boil and poured water into the mugs before setting the kettle down. Lifting the tray she wandered slowly back to the study; she placed the tray on Bobby's desk and handed mugs to the men, still not quite meeting their gazes. Once she done she turned to Sam. "Would it be okay it I took a walk? I'd really like some fresh air... clear the cobwebs."

"A walk sounds good, why don't I come with you? I need to talk to you about something anyway." Sam replied, as he put down his book and stood up.

"Sammy." Dean called as they were leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take protection." He answered, his lips twitching in amusement.

"_Dean!_"

Laughing openly now "Hey, drag your mind from the gutter. I was talking about your gun."

"Sure you were Dean." Sam said, ignoring Bobby's snort of laughter as he glared at his brother from across the room.

Sam picked up his gun and tucked it into the back of his jeans before walking back to where Zara was waiting by the door, her face once again flush with embarrassment at one of Dean's comments. He made a mental note to speak with his brother and ask him to ease up and when speak with him, he really meant pound him into submission if he had too.

"Come on, let's go."

Taking her hand he gently guided her down the hallway and out of the house. They strolled through the salvage yard for a while in silence, simply enjoying the night air. Reaching the end of the yard Sam sat lightly on the edge of one of the old cars as he pulled Zara towards him; wrapping her in his arms his chin resting lightly on her head as they stared into the night sky, the stars blinking brightly in the clear night.

"Dad used to leave us with Bobby sometimes when we were kids and he needed to take off on a hunt. I used to love it here it was the only place that was really a home to us..." Sam murmured quietly after a while "... Dean and I used to sit out here and stare at the stars and make wishes. He'd always say "make a wish Sammy, but don't tell because if you do it won't come true" so we'd just sit in silence making wishes never telling what we wished for. "

"That's so sweet Sam. Dean sounds like he was a great big brother."

"Dean really is the best big brother; he's taken care of me my entire life, done things for me... " then with a sigh he shook his head and said "I wouldn't have gotten through all that happened these past six years if not for him. I owe him everything."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't think that you owe him anything Sam."

"No, but I know that I do. Sometimes things got so bad that I thought that _this is it; he'll never forgive me now _but he always did. Don't get me wrong he was an ass sometimes too, but he's my big brother and that's what they do too."

"Yeah, I guess.."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he turned her in his arms then pressed his lips to her forehead "I'm sorry that your brother really is a bastard Zara, you deserve so much better than that."

Her eyes filled as she gave him a trembling smile "Yeah, well I guess I'll never have what you and Dean have Sam. You, him, Bobby even Castiel you're like this unique little family. Despite everything that happened, the Apocalypse left something special behind. You're so lucky."

"Yeah." He didn't say anything more, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would make any difference to how she felt about her family. Running his hands lightly over her arms, he felt the chill of the night air on her skin and decided that it was time to head back. He'd talk to her about their plan once back at the house. "Come on, we should head back."

xxOOxx

"Zara, I need to talk to you about something." Sam said as they walked into the house.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, then laughed "Well apart from the obvious."

"No, nothing's wrong" Sam said as he began to outline the plan that him and Dean had discussed earlier.

Zara listened to Sam as he told her that he wanted to attack her Father using the link that her father had created the evening before to pass into his subconscious and hurt him as he had hurt her. She could feel the disbelief rising in her with every word that passed his lips; she couldn't believe that he would be so reckless.

"No." she said quietly once Sam had finished.

"What?" Sam looked at her his expression frozen; he hadn't considered that she wouldn't agree. He had thought she would have been keen to make her dad pay for what he had done to her.

"I said no Sam I won't do it."

"We'll make sure that you're safe Zara. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried about me Sam; I won't take the chance that you'll get hurt."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take if it means getting a chance to make the son of a bitch pay for what he did to you."

"I'm not willing to take that chance Sam. He may hurt me a little, but you he'll kill without a doubt, without regret. He'll see you as just another obstacle in his way."

"Again, a chance I'm willing to take." He growled, anger starting to build at her stubborn refusal to even consider going on the attack.

Shaking her head, Zara responded, "But I'm not, I won't agree Sam, so let it go!"

"What so you just hide and let them push you around?" his voice rising as he gestured angrily; running a frustrated hand through his hair as he stared down at her.

"That's right, hiding's what I do best Sam, it's kept me safe and I don't intend to change that-"

"Kept you safe! Are you kidding, have you not seen the ten inch gash on your arm?" Sam shouted unable to hold back as he grabbed her arm.

Zara winced slightly as a flash of pain ran up her arm; pulling out of Sam's grasp. "That's just to scare me Sam; they won't do anything that can really hurt me, not until after the full moon."

"So what then? Do you think that they are gonna let you go when the full moon passes? They're gonna come after you Zara, they won't just let you go."

"Don't you think I know that Sam. I'm not stupid, I know that the chances are that at best I've got two weeks left then it's over, but at least I won't need to run anymore."

"What the hell is wrong with you Zara? Are you so keen to die that you'll just roll over and let it happen? _What about me?_"

"Sam, this isn't about you... I-"

Not allowing her to finish, hurt by her clear dismissal. Sam snarled. "You know what, forget it. You run and be the scared little girl, let them win I'm done trying to stop you from dying. It's so clearly what you want."

"You have no idea what I want Sam." Zara said so quietly, the fight draining from her in an instant. She looked up at him, grey eyes shining with angry tears, as she pressed a hand pressed to her chest as if to hold in the pain that she could feel rising up. "You have no idea –"

Spinning around she ran quickly from the kitchen. She didn't stop running until she was up the stairs and slamming the door to her room with enough force that it could be felt throughout the rest of the house. She sat on the bed for a moment, her chest heaving as she struggled to contain the anger and hurt running through her. Sam was so angry. She knew that he was worried, angry, that he wanted to strike back at her father, but she wouldn't risk him.

Getting up she started to throw her belongings into her back pack, tears of anger at herself for getting to close to Sam, for thinking that she would be better off with him, seeping from her eyes. Scrubbing angrily at her face she knew now that she had made a mistake that she shouldn't have come here, shouldn't have let herself get involved with him, now everything was so much more complicated, so confusing. Right now though, she knew what she had to do. She was leaving and getting as far away from Sam Winchester as she could.

xxOOxx

"Sammy, what the freaking hell is going on?" Dean asked as he ran into the kitchen. They had heard the shouts coming from the kitchen, then the door to the upstairs room slamming so loudly that it had shaken the entire house. His brother was leaning against the table his knuckles white with the force with which he held onto the edge.

"Let's just say you were right Dean. I shouldn't have let myself get involved with Zara, it was a mistake." He replied, his whole body quivering with the force of restrained anger.

"What happened Sammy?"

His explanation was cut off as they heard the front door slam forcefully -

"Oh no she isn't." Sam growled as he strode out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Dean followed Sam quickly down the hallway; he couldn't believe that Sam and Zara were fighting. They had been making googly eyes at each other for the last few days and had gotten really close. Whatever had them fighting was serious.

Throwing the front door open Sam stepped out on the porch, just as Zara was walking quickly away from the house, her back pack slung over her shoulder. Striding down the steps, Sam quickly caught up with her and spun her around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know, away."

"Don't be stupid Zara, you can't just leave it's too dangerous."

"So I'm not only a scared little girl who wants to die, but stupid too. I've got to say Sam, you're killing me with your sweet words." She spat back, her grey eyes flashing angrily; turning away she once again started walking down the track which would lead to the main road.

"Zara stop!"

"No Sam, just leave me alone."

"I told you to stop Zara..." he growled, once again pulling her to a stop. "You may have a death wish, but I told you I'd find a way to stop this and I will!"

Pulling the back pack from her shoulder he threw it to the ground and picked Zara up, throwing her over his shoulder, uncaring of her indignant squeals as he stalked back to the house. He passed Dean who had stood on the porch watching the argument between the tiny young woman and his brother who was towering over her, with a mixture of horror and amusement; neither backing down _wow it's like watching a kitten go up against a Great Dane_ he thought.

"Sammy, don't you-"

"Shut up Dean." Sam said as he strode past him, uncaring that he was making a monumental scene, and that Zara was probably never going to speak to him again.

"Put me down!" Zara screeched indignantly as Sam dragged her back into the house.

Sam didn't listen but simply continued to walk through the house, stopping only when he reach the panic room. Pulling open the door he stepped inside and tossed a furious Zara on to the cot, then without a word turned and walked out of the room, slamming and locking panic room door behind him.

He could hear Zara's furious "Sam don't you dare leave me in here!" as he walked back through the house.

TBC

Thanks for reading, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Chosen - Chapter 12**

Sam walked quickly away, his footsteps echoing loudly in the enclosed corridor. He could still hear Zara's furious shouts to not be left in the panic room; he paused for a moment his heart hammering as he listened to her cries, before stiffening and continuing up the stairs and into the main house. As expected Dean was standing at the top of the stairs, his arms folded across his chest, the look on his face indicated that he was pissed. _Well let him be pissed_, he thought.

"Sammy" Dean growled as his brother stepped in front of him "What the freaking hell are you doing?"

"What? Isn't that what we do when someone is being monumentally stupid, you know demon blood addiction, saying yes to Michael or oh wait a death wish?" he growled back, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Sammy I don't know what the two of you were fighting about-"

"No you don't, so let it go Dean."

"Care to share, because you know that you can't leave that girl locked down in that room Sam, you know that!"

"Watch me." He said as he pushed past his brother and made his way back to Bobby's study. Not saying a word as he sat down and picked up the book that he had read before going out to walk with Zara. He ignored Bobby's muttered "idgit" and Cas's disapproving stare and started to read.

Dean followed Sam into the room and stood glaring at him for a moment before walking over to Cas and Bobby; he shook his head at their inquisitive looks indicating that he had no clue what was going on. "Do we have anything useful?" he asked.

"We ain't got squat. I hate to say this Dean, but the spells they're using are ancient. We probably won't find them in any of these books. We need to get into The Orders HQ and find whatever spell book Zara's dads using." Bobby said gruffly, as he pulled his cap off and rubbed his head in frustration.

Leaning on the desk, Dean looked over at his friend "Cas, if we find out where The Order's HQ is can you get us in there, find the book?"

"If there are no anti angelic wards, yes I could get us in..." glancing over at Sam, before turning back to Dean his eyes serious as he considered his next words "I fear that they would simply recast the spells after we break them, Zara would still be in danger."

"What are you saying Cas?"

"The time has come to take action; the only way to fully secure her safety would be to destroy The Order."

Dean looked at Cas liked he'd grown a second head "and we do that how? It may have escaped your notice Cas, but they're multi-national, there's no way we can take them down in nine days."

"Then we cut off its head."

At Deans confused look he clarified "The Master is The Orders link to Baliel. If the Master is destroyed The Order will be without its leader. Unable to act until another is in place."

"What's to stop the new Master from coming after Zara?"

"We make it so that she is of no import to them–"

Sam listened for a while as Cas, Dean and Bobby discussed pushing The Order into chaos by taking out the Master and started putting together a workable plan, all the while his anger at Zara was white-hot in his stomach; smirking he stood up and threw down the book that he was reading . "Good luck with that."

"Sammy?"

"Zara won't allow anyone to put themselves at risk to save her, she would rather hide and run. She won't agree to the dream walk so there is no way she'll agree to an all out attack on her dad. Break the spells, yes, stop the ritual, yes put ourselves on then line and you'll get a big fat hell no." He replied as he gestured angrily towards the panic room.

"_That's what that was about?_" Dean said incredulously "You're having a temper tantrum because she wouldn't agree with your plan to bait the bear with a stick. Come on what did you expect, she's scared, she's hurt and she cares about you?"

"But-

"Sammy she's been locked down there for over an hour, go apologise for being a dick then let her out before she refuses to speak to you again."

"No, If I let her out then she's gonna run." Sam said angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. "She can stay down there until she comes to her senses."

"So, you're leaving her down there, in the panic room all night on her own..." Dean said his voice deceptively calm as he added quietly "after what happened last night? If you don't go let her out now then I will Sammy."

"I..."

Dean saw the exact moment that Sam returned to his senses as the anger left him suddenly; without a word he turned and left the room, head hanging and looking like a lost puppy.

"Idgit" Bobby murmured with a grin "That girl's gonna cut off his balls."

"Bobby?"

"Zara's a sweet girl, but she won't let him push her around. She's a freaking redhead for crying out loud. I guarantee he'll be back here in five minutes with his tail between his legs."

Dean thought back to the scene between them earlier and grinned, Sammy had some serious grovelling to do if he was going to get her to talk to him. "You could be right."

xxOOxx

Sam paused for a moment as he reached the panic room door; Zara was quiet now but he would bet money that she would be furious with him, not that he could blame her. He had said some cruel things and then put her on lockdown. Dean was right he was being a dick, having a tantrum because she wouldn't agree with him. What the hell was wrong with him? She had just had her arm stitched up after her dad had attacked her and he wanted her to go back in. Even if he could guarantee that she would be okay, which he couldn't, he had no right to ask that of her or to call her a coward for running. She had spent her whole life trying to stay away from The Order to stop people from dying. She deserved his respect, not his anger.

Opening the door he stepped inside, his eyes drawn to Zara who was sitting on the cot, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Go away Sam." She said quietly.

"Zara I –"

"I said go away Sam I don't want to speak to you." This time her voice rose ever so slightly as she looked at him coldly, before lowering her head to her knees.

He stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, not wanting to upset her further, but wanting to let her know that he was sorry. Taking a step closer to her, his face paled as he noticed the blood seeping through the bandage on her arm _I hurt her _he thought in disgust as he took another step nearer to her, reaching out his hand he gestured towards her arm "Zara your arm?"

"Get the hell away from me Sam, my arm is fine." She ground out furiously, not looking up.

"No it's not, you're bleeding."

"_I'm fine!_"

"Don't be so stubborn Zara."

"Just go."

He stood there helplessly for a minute then, realising that she wasn't going to speak to him or let him look at her arm he left the panic room, leaving the door open so that she could leave if she wanted too. He walked quickly up the stairs and into Bobby's study standing sheepishly just inside the door.

"Dean, Zara's arms bleeding again." He said as Dean looked at him in concern, not needing to add that Zara was monumentally pissed at him.

"You okay?" he asked, Sam now looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Well you were right Zara thinks I'm a dick and won't let me talk to her to apologise."

Dean nodded and walked up to his brother and patted his chest a reassuringly "Okay, Sammy I'll deal with it."

"Thanks Dean. Tell her I'm sorry."

"You can tell her yourself after I'm done." He said as he walked out of the room and made his way downstairs to the panic room.

Stepping through the open door he saw Zara sitting on the edge of the cot, her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she looked at the floor.

"Hey Zara." Dean said as he knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her uninjured arm.

Zara looked up at Dean, her grey eyes shadowed with pain and filled tears as she said shakily "Hi."

"Sam says your arms bleeding again. Come upstairs and let me fix it up." he said gently, he could practically feel the misery pouring from her as she looked at him.

"I'm fine Dean. I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not fine; your bandage is soaked through. Come on, don't make me carry you up there." He said with a grin, as he attempted to lighten her mood.

Seeing a glimmer of a smile he stood up and held out his hand, grinning when she placed her tiny hand in his and stood up. "Sam knows he's been a dick Zara."

"Dean please, I don't want to talk about Sam."

"Okay, no talking about Sammy." Dean said as he guided her out of the panic room and upstairs into the main house; stopping as they reached the kitchen. He retrieved the first aid kit and then washed his hands; returning to the table he pulled a chair round to sit in front of Zara and began to carefully un-wrap the bandage, cursing to himself as he noticed that a number of her stitches had burst and the wound was gaping in places.

"You've burst a few stitches, I'm gonna have to pull them out and put fresh ones in"

"Okay"

Lifting a pair of tweezers Dean began to pull the broken stitches wincing slightly as he felt her stiffen; this was gonna hurt more than having them done in the first place.

"Zara, you're not going to try to leave again are you?" he asked as he continued to pull out the stitches.

"I...I should go Dean." She replied quietly, her voice trembling. "I couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt because of me."

"Zara, we knew what we were getting into when we picked you up at that bar. We want to help you." Then because he wanted to see her smile. "Besides, you're the cutest girl we've met on case in a long time."

He was rewarded with a small smile and a blush rising over her cheeks. "You know Sammy is sorry."

"Dean." Zara rebuked softly.

"I know, but what kind of big brother would I be if I left Sammy to dig his way out of the hole he's dug for himself?" He said as he pulled out the last stitch. Throwing a grin in her direction he said "-and as you know I'm the best big brother."

"Yeah you are Dean, the best but..."

Dean poured some antiseptic over some cotton. "This is going to sting"

Inhaling sharply as he started to reclean the wound. "You're not kidding! Why does this hurt more now than it did the first time?"

"Adrenaline." He replied, before returning to their earlier conversation. "But?"

"Sam might be sorry now, but that doesn't change what he did. He locked me in that freaky room downstairs and left me there. I can't just forgive that." she said quietly as Dean began to re-stitch the wound.

"Yeah, but we've all been locked in there at one point or another, me when I was rocking the yes. Sam's been on lockdown twice when he was de-toxing from the demon blood. It's our very own keep the people we care about out of trouble room."

"That might be, but I can't pretend I'm not mad at him when I am, big time mad. I just need some time Dean before I speak to him."

"Okay, I get it. You're entitled to be pissed."

Finishing up he wrapped a clean bandage around her arm and secured it with tape. "Right you're done. Try not to pull them again."

"Thanks Dean."

Standing and putting the chair back "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll just go upstairs if that's okay?"

"Just promise no running?" At her nod he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Zara, I like you. Try to stay alive."

Dean watched as Zara walked quickly out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her room _Dammit! Sorry Sammy, you're on your own _he thought.

Walking back into Bobby's study he caught Sam's eye and shook his head. "She's pissed."

xxOOxx

Lying on her bed, Zara knew that it was pointless to try to sleep, she had lain there awake for the past few hours unable to close her eyes for fear that she would sleep and the dreams would come. She knew that her dad was unlikely to do anything to hurt her again _well not yet anyway_ she thought, but knowing that the dreams of the ritual would come were enough to keep her awake. She wished Sam was there, _stop it Zara you've been sleeping by yourself for a long time and besides you're still mad at him remember_ she chided herself. Pushing back the covers with a sigh she swung her legs off of the bed and stood up. She had heard Dean and Sam come upstairs and go into their room a while ago; she couldn't have missed Dean's loudly whispered _just knock on the door Sammy_, just as she knew that he hadn't knocked on her door.

Walking quietly to the door she turned the handle, careful not to make any noise and left her room, making her way down stairs into the kitchen. Looking through Bobby's cupboards she grimaced as she noticed the glasses on the top shelf "typical stupid tall men" she mumbled softly as she reached up on her tip toes to grab a glass.

"May I help?"

Zara turned quickly a loud scream wrenching itself from her throat "Oh God!" she cried her heart hammering so hard that she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I apologise if I startled you Zara, may I help." Castiel said as he reached easily into the cupboard and handed her a glass.

"Thanks Castiel." She replied as she took the glass and filled it with water "Sorry about the Oh God."

Castiel looked at her curiously for a moment, surprised by her concern over her involuntary blaspheme. "I have heard worse from Sam and Dean, there is no need to apologise... I had thought that you were asleep."

"I tried but... well bad dreams-" she said with a shrug. "I thought I'd get a drink before trying again."

"If you wish I could help, make the dreams stop." Castiel offered, concerned by the shadows forming under her eyes. He was still upset that he had been unable to heal her injury from the evening before and hoped that she would take up his offer so that she could have a restful sleep.

"That's very kind of you Castiel, but I'll be fine..." she responded with a soft smile before adding. "Night Cas."

Zara could feel his concerned gaze as she walked out of the kitchen and back towards her room; climbing the stairs she stopped suddenly as she saw Sam leaning against the wall outside of her room, his eyes shadowed with regret.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam." Zara said softly.

Stepping forward he reached out to touch her gently on her arm. "Can we talk?"

"I guess."

They walked silently into her room and sat side by side on the edge of the bed; they sat quietly for a moment before Sam turned to Zara with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Sam, I don't know what happened, why did you act like that?" Zara asked, her voice conveying her confusion.

He didn't immediately answer; he didn't know what to say. He was disgusted with himself for blowing up at her, for causing her more injury; he didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling. "I hated that you'd been hurt and I wanted to make your dad pay for that. I took that frustration out on you. I'm sorry."

"I am too... despite what you think Sam I don't want to die, but I don't want you to get yourself killed trying to save me. That's too big a sacrifice; I care about you too much."

Looking directly into her eyes, he smiled. "I can't promise not to do everything that I can to save you, you're special to me. I haven't let myself get this close to anyone in a long time and I don't want to lose you Zara."

Blushing at his honesty. "I don't want to lose you either Sam, but I can't promise to agree with everything you say or everything that you want to do just because you think it's what's best for me. I need to make my own decisions too."

"I understand." he said with a slight nod

"and you've got to promise never to lock me in that freaky ass room again Sam."

"I promise." He replied with a grin as he noticed her lips curve into a small smile. He felt the weight that had sat on his shoulders since their fight lift; once again he felt relaxed. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms but, unsure of how that would be received, he leaned into her nudging her slightly with his shoulder.

Not wanting her blindsided by what they had discussed, he knew that he had to tell her about their plan to go after her dad, but given her reaction when he suggested the dream walk, he wasn't looking forward to bringing it up, but time was short and they needed to move fast. "Zara, we're not having any luck finding the spells that your dad has used on you."

"If we can't find the counter the spells Sam, then it's over for me; I'm as good as dead."

"No Zara we're not giving up on you, just on the spells, for now. We just have to start thinking of other ways to keep you safe, to prevent the ritual. We've been talking and Cas thinks we need to go on the offensive and I agree, so does Dean and Bobby."

"You want to go after The Order are you guys completely crazy, they'll kill you all!"

"Not The Order, just its head, its link to Baliel."

"My dad?"

"Yes."

"There's no other way?" she asked quietly, scared that the people that she was coming to care so much for were talking about putting their lives on the line for her.

"We don't think so. Bobby's gonna put a call out tomorrow, bring in some more hunters and we've already started putting a plan together, but we'll need your help. We'll need you to tell us what you remember about The Orders HQ, anything that will help us when we get in there."

Zara laid a hand on his and squeezed it tightly. "That's dangerous Sam, he's so well guarded, the mansion is like a fortress if anything went wrong..."

"Zara, we all agree it's what we want to do, we've seen what that ritual will do to you and we're not gonna let that happen, but we need you to fight too."

Trembling now, Zara leaned into Sam and allowed him to put his arm around her, her head on his shoulder "I don't know how to fight Sam, just how to run."

"Zara you are a fighter, you just don't know it yet."

"Okay" she said nodding as she gave him a shaky smile "Okay, I'll do it. I'm in."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is continuing to follow the story and thanks to those who have placed the story on favourite or alert since the last chapter. As always thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. **

**The Chosen – Chapter 13**

Dean frowned as he watched Sam from the doorway to Bobby's porch; he was leaning lightly against the railing with his back to him, but he could tell from his brothers posture that he was in turmoil, the events of the last seven days and of the days ahead were weighing heavily on him, worry that they wouldn't be able to save Zara filling his every waking moment. It had been three days since Sam and Zara's fight and he had awoken in the middle of the night to find Sam's bed empty. He had gotten up to look for his brother and heard the soft murmur of them talking as he passed her room. Sensing that they weren't about to kill each other he had gone back to bed and left them alone. When they had emerged the next morning they had looked tired, but had reconciled, Sam had told them that Zara had agreed to their plan and was willing to help in any way she could.

Over the last three days she had worked with Cas drawing out any useful piece of intel from her memories of her time with The Order. The sessions had left her shaken and tearful; memories of a painful childhood pulled to the forefront of her mind, once again fresh and exposed. Cas located The Order's HQ and with a rudimentary knowledge of its layout had been able to do a flyby; he had found no anti-angelic wards preventing him from entering, but as they had suspected the compound was heavily guarded, humans as well as demons within its walls.

They had all agreed that even with Cas on board they still needed backup; Bobby had sent out an SOS on the hunter grapevine asking all available hunters to come to his place. Hunters had been arriving steadily over the last few days and more were arriving, every one curious. Most of the hunters still held a grudge against him and Sam for the Apocalypse, but out of respect for Bobby had kept the hostility to a minimum and had not yet called them on it.

Bobby had opened up the remaining rooms in his house to the hunters, but after more than two days of sitting around, the gathered hunters were getting squirrely and were keen to know what was going on, having only been told that something big was happening. They had decided that since most of the hunters had already arrived that they would hold a meeting tonight to ask for their help.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Walking over to the railing he stood beside Sam, his stance unconsciously mirroring his brothers, he leant lightly against the railing. He hand handing Sam a beer, which he took wordlessly and began to drink.

Dean continued to drink his beer, knowing that Sam couldn't be pushed into talking.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam turned to him, his eyes shadowed his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think they'll help?"

"Some probably, not all." He answered truthfully, he was sure that some would want none of it, probably would see taking out Zara as the best option, those hunters would be escorted off of the property by Bobby with a fully loaded shotgun or smote by Cas, but he also knew that some would do anything for a chance to take down an organisation like The Order and would put aside their dislike of the Winchester brothers to do it.

Nodding Sam took another pull on his beer but didn't say another word simply turning back to look out over the yard. They stood there staring into the nothingness of the night; neither brother finding any comfort in the stillness knowing that this was the calm before the storm.

"Right boys, you're on." Bobby said gruffly from the doorway, his hand massaging the tension in his neck, his ever-present baseball cap in his hands.

The brothers looked at each other eyes holding a silent conversation before they nodded, stepped back from the railing and walked into the house, Dean on point and Sam taking up the rear. The three hunters walked into Bobby's den, the only room in his house capable of holding the twenty or so hunters gathered there. Zara was confined to her room and had been since the hunters had started to show up, no one willing to risk her if things got ugly with the hunters. Castiel stood silently by the door, but except for the occasional curious glance no one paid any attention to the intense looking man in the tan trench coat. Stopping just inside the door Bobby stood silently beside Castiel allowing the two brothers to move on without him.

Walking to the far end of the room Sam and Dean stopped in front of the large fire-place and stood for a minute, drawing up to their full height their arms folded across their chests, allowing the hunters to assess them. Every hunter in the room knew that they were responsible for starting the Apocalypse, but they also knew that they had stopped it, the details of how they had stopped it and with what assistance was less well-known. What was also well-known was that two hunters Walt and Roy, both of whom were conspicuous in their absence, had blasted the Winchester brothers into next week with sawn off shotguns, yet here they stood alive and as intimidating as hell.

Dean stepped forward and with a shit eating grin and a sparkle in his green eyes said "Let's get this party started."

Sam stood silently, a tower beside Dean as he spoke about The Order, told the gathered hunters about its plan to resurrect Baliel that if they succeeded would mean the end of the world as they knew it. He spoke about how hundreds of thousands would be killed instantly, then of how Baliel would rise up and eventually enslave the entire planet. Demons would have free reign and those things that normally hid in the shadows unseen by the world would emerge and slaughter at will, no longer afraid of the hunters. Finally he spoke of the girl whose only crime was being born with a destiny to usher in the evil intent on destroying humanity.

When he was sure that every one of the hunters gathered understood the situation he said. "If we don't stop these sons of bitches now and keep that monster locked in Hell, then the games up we're done, the hunters become the hunted because every demon or hell spawn we ever sent back to Hell is coming for us and everything we have fought to protect will be lost."

"You have the girl?" One of the hunters called out as Dean finished talking.

"Yes, we do." He answered softly; his eyes hardening on the hunter knowing where this question was likely to end up. Fortunately, they had expected it and were ready for it.

"Then why don't you take her out, save us a big messy fight and leave the next generation of hunters to deal with it in five hundred years?"

Running a hand across his face; Dean fixed the hunter with a hard stare before saying "Stu is it?"

At the hunters nod he said "You got kids?"

"Yeah, two boys and a girl, Why?"

"What age is your daughter?" Dean asked softly, his gaze never leaving the hunter. He could feel Sam tense beside him and hoped that he would keep his anger in check and allow Dean to deal with this.

"Eighteen."

"Zara." Dean said, giving her name for the first time "She's twenty-three, not much older than your daughter, cute as a button, brave, feisty. She's been running from this thing her entire life. She's not a hunter, no fighting skills; she's no more than a kid. Killing her is the easy choice, but could any of you put a bullet in the head of an innocent just to make your job easier, a means to an end?" trailing off he cast his gaze across the room. Taking note as most of the hunters shook their heads, a serious of "Hell no's" could be heard from various hunters, the thought of taking innocent blood, of killing an innocent distasteful to even the most hardened among them.

"So, we plan to fight the evil and protect the innocent. If you want to help kick evils ass then stay, if not then you're free to go."

Stu, the hunter who had talked of executing the Chosen, looked at the floor for a moment, a sheepish expression on his face "I'd like to meet her, find out who we'd be fighting to save."

The remaining hunters nodded and murmured their agreement. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head, his fear for Zara's safety clear on his face.

Ignoring his brother, he knew that if anything was going to turn the hunters to their cause it was Zara. "Fair enough, first though I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine."

Dean looked over at Castiel and nodded; the angel silently walked through the group of hunters to stand between Dean and Sam, his face expressionless as he stared intently at the gathered hunters.

"This is Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Sheriff of Heaven, Cas say hi." Dean said with a grin, he'd spoken to Cas about making a show of strength to the other hunters. He had to make sure that no one would risk messing with Zara, which they were unlikely to do if they knew that she had her very own guardian Angel. Cas, bad ass warrior of God had been happy to oblige.

Sam and Dean stepped out-of-the-way, allowing Cas room. At Dean's nod he filled the room with unrestrained power; the lights flickered before plunging the room into almost complete darkness the light from the fire providing the only illumination. Then in a burst of pure angelic energy he unfurled his wings, the black shadow projecting across the entire wall, the light of his grace glowing brightly from his eyes. After what seemed like only moments he reigned in his grace and power and returned light to room.

Not allowing the hunters time to overreact Dean once again stepped forward, Sam at his side. "Cas, go get our girl."

Castiel peered at Dean for a moment before nodding and disappearing from the room, almost immediately he reappeared Zara at his side, a little pale and a little nervous. Lifting a hand to the other hunters she smiled shyly, her gaze falling to the floor as she said "Hi."

Bobby looked at Zara, a grin on his face. If any of those hunters still wanted to kill that girl after getting a look at her he'd eat his cap, impossibly tiny standing next to the brothers, feet bare, her red hair falling softly around her face; she radiated innocence, her soul shining from her eyes as smiled shyly at the group.

"Right, anyone who's not on board with protecting and saving this lovely young woman you're free to go." Dean said, and then stood amazed as the hunters looked at each other sending their gazes flying around the room, no one making any attempt to leave.

Clapping his hands together, Dean said "Let's get to work evil ain't gonna kill itself."

xxOOxx

Zara sat on the ledge of the window in her room, she had returned upstairs shortly after meeting the hunters, still nervous when surrounded by so many people that she didn't know. Slipping off of the ledge she padded slowly over to her bed and lay down. She could hear the loud murmurings of the men downstairs as they planned the attack on The Orders HQ, she couldn't help but worry about those men, about whether some would be hurt or killed because of her. It seemed wrong to ask people, people who probably had families, kids of their own, to put their lives on the line just so she could live. Turning over with a frustrated huff she pounded on her pillow, allowing a little of the frustration that she felt to pour out, a tear slipping from her eye and falling unhindered down her face, quickly followed by another, until she was sobbing silently into her pillow. She continued to sob, pouring all of her anguish and fear into the pillow a feeling of helplessness sweeping through her body at the injustice of the situation that she found herself in.

After a while her sobs receded, replaced by soft hiccupping breaths; sitting up she drew her hands over her face and felt the unmistakable tingle of salty tears on her face. Glancing at the small clock on the table beside her bed she decided that she probably had time to shower away the evidence of her breakdown before Sam came upstairs. Grabbing her washbag she left the room and crossed the hall to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her, a small smile on her face as she remembered Sam fixing the lock after she had unknowingly walked in on him half-naked the morning after they had arrived.

Turning on the water to heat, she brushed her teeth before stripping out of her clothes and getting into the steaming heat of the shower. Sighing she turned her face up into the spray allowing it to wash away the remnants of her tears. She quickly washed her body and hair, and then stood under the water until it started to cool. Getting out roughly dried her hair then wrapped it in a towel, then dried her body before wrapping herself in one of Bobby's huge bath sheets. Unlocking the door she peeked out, checking to make sure that none of the hunters had ventured upstairs. Seeing that the coast was clear she sped out of the bathroom and into her room, closing and locking her door firmly behind her.

Sam sat on Zara's bed and watched as she darted into the room and locked the door, her actions telling him that she was completely unaware that he was there, that and the fact that she was naked save for the large towel wrapped around her body. Shifting slightly as he felt his body react. He gave a short cough then grinned as she turned sharply a short strangled scream escaping before she realised it was him.

"Sam, _you scared the hell out of me_!" she said sharply, a flush on her cheeks as she stood with her back to the door, a hand resting lightly over her heart. "I thought that you were downstairs with the war council planning?"

"I was, but wanted to check that you were okay." He replied softly, his gaze locked on firmly on hers.

"I'm fine, just ..." Trailing off as she ran her hand over her face, her eyes closing briefly in a gesture which conveyed her feeling of helplessness. Then she looked down at herself, realising suddenly that she was standing naked except for the towel wrapped around her. Pulling the towel tighter "Sam, kind of naked here, do you think that you could close your eyes or turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Sure" he replied with a flirtatious grin before teasingly adding "but didn't you get to see me naked a few days ago, fairs fair Zara."

Raising a perfectly shaped brow, she grinned back "Oh so Dean tricks me into walking into the bathroom whilst you're naked and it's only fair that you get to see me naked in return?" her eyes sparkling as she walked across the room and pulled a clean pair of sleep shorts and tank top from the chest.

Sam watched as Zara threw her pj's on the chair and turned her back to him; he had teased her but the joke was on him as she dropped the towel to her waist revealing the smooth lines of her back and the slight curve of her breast as she secured the towel. He felt like a school boy perving on the girl next door as she dressed, but was unable to pull his gaze away as she pulled on her tank and then slipped her shorts under the towel before turning back to him a wide smile on her face.

"Zara, you tease."

"What?" she asked innocently then laughed at his pained expression as she un-wrapped the towel from her hair and threw it into the hamper. Picking up her hairbrush she caught Sam's eye in the mirror and grinned mischievously as she ran the brush quickly through her hair. Dropping the brush on the dresser she turned and walked over to where Sam was sitting on the bed and leaned in kissing him softly, her hands light on his shoulders. "Sorry Sam, that wasn't fair of me."

Growling softly Sam wrapped his arms around her and twisted until she fell with a small squeal and a laugh onto the bed "Well if I'm gonna need a cold shower ..." trailing off as he brushed his lips softly against hers, her breathless "Sam" lost as he deepened the kiss, their hearts beating in tandem. Dragging his mouth from hers he looked deeply into her eyes "Zara I-"

Placing a finger to his lips, stopping the words that she knew were about to fall from his lips, and echoed in her heart "Don't Sam, not yet."

Rolling off of her he stood up a sad smile on his face as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair "I guess I should get back to the war council down stairs."

"I'll be here when you're done."

"Lock the door when I leave, I'll knock when I come back up." He said before slipping out of the door.

Dragging herself from the bed; Zara locked the door before turning out the light and getting into bed, sleep claiming her almost instantly.

xxOOxx

Zara awoke with a jolt, her heart hammering in her chest a feeling of unease sliding down her spine. She looked around the dim light of the room for the source of her unease but couldn't see anything. Sliding out of bed she padded lightly to the door and checked the lock noting that it was still secured. Cursing herself for jumping at shadows she turned to return to her bed. She never saw the figure step out of the dark corner of the room, but she felt the hand over her mouth and the needle slide into her arm seconds before everything went black.

TBC

**Next Chapter Sam and Dean discover Zara's been taken and a face from the past returns.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Chosen - Chapter 14**

Sam walked up the stairs a few steps behind Dean as they made their way up to their rooms. They had spent the last five hours hashing out a plan with the assembled hunters. All of the hunters had all stayed and agreed to help fight The Order. Each one anxious to get a piece of the sons of bitches who wanted to destroy the world, saving the pretty girl was a bonus.

Thinking of Zara; Sam smiled as he remembered the few minutes in her room when she had teased him and it had seemed that they were the only ones in the world. He had felt an intense need to spill his guts to tell her how much she had come to mean to him in the short time that they had been together but she had stopped him. Hurt had flared through him, but he understood things were moving to fast, were so uncertain. There would be time when this was all over.

"Get some sleep Sammy, we roll in the morning. Gonna send those sons of bitches to Hell." Dean said as walked into his room.

"Looking forward to it."

Sam knocked lightly on the door to the room he shared with Zara and waited. He frowned when after a minute he didn't hear any movement in the room. Trying the handle he found that the door was still locked. He shook the handle and knocked again, this time a little harder. An ominous feeling spread through him.

"Come on Zara, it's me open the door." He called anxiously through the closed-door but knowing with every fibre of his being that she wasn't inside.

Dean popped his head out of his door. "Everything okay?"

Sam shook his head. His stomach clenched painfully as he knocked harder on the door. Not waiting any longer, he stepped back raised a booted foot and connected with the wood. The frame and lock splintered from the force. Throwing open the door Sam strode inside, his eyes drawn instantly to the empty bed. He threw a frantic glance around the room

"She's gone Dean!"

Dean walked past him into the room and moved quickly to the window, inspecting the salt lines.

"Salt lines are unbroken and there is no sign of any forced entry Sammy, she must have left herself."

Saying nothing Sam looked around anxiously, his keen mind taking in the unmade bed, Zara's backpack and clothes laid out on the chair, the towel haphazardly thrown into the hamper. "Her things are still here."

Taking a step forward he looked down as he heard something crunch under his booted foot; kneeling down he picked up the empty syringe and held it out to his brother.

"_Son of a bitch!_" Dean cursed, as he realised that someone or something had gotten past the twenty plus hunters and an angel and taken Zara out from under their noses. Looking up at his brothers stunned face, the devastation in his gaze almost painful to look at. "We'll get her back Sammy; I swear we'll get her back."

"_Cas, get your ass up here!" _Sam shouted, uncaring that he was attracting the other hunters who were beginning to gather outside the door.

"Sam?" Castiel asked as he appeared in the room.

"Zara's gone, can you find her?" Sam asked urgently as he paced the room, his large frame shaking. Intense emotions flowed through him, the words, _I've lost her_ repeating over and over in his mind.

Castiel closed his eyes, reaching out his mind searching for any sign of Zara, first within the salvage yard, then beyond. Opening his eyes he said "No, I cannot sense her presence, she is hidden from me."

"Dammit! If they hurt her ..." Sam trailed off, unable to put into words the fear that he felt. Sitting down suddenly, his head in his hands; he could feel the sting of tears forming.

Walking over to his brother Dean knelt in front of him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder he said "Sammy we'll get her back, but you need to pull yourself together you've got a job to do." Then turning to Castiel "Cas, do a flyby of The Orders HQ see if there's any activity."

"Of course" Castiel replied solemnly, before adding "Sam, I'm sorry I should have been more vigilant."

"Let's not play the guilt game Cas, just go." Dean interrupted; he needed Team Free Will thinking clearly. They wouldn't be any good to Zara if they started to fall apart. He knew that his brother had to be strong. If The Order had Zara, then there were some tough choices to be made.

"Sammy, you check out the room see if there are any clues to how the freaking Hell they got in here. This place is locked down tight with wards and sigils."

"I can't Dean, God how could I let this happen..."

"Sammy, pull yourself together, work the case. We'll get her back I promise. I'm gonna do a head count, make sure none of the hunters have split."

Standing, Sam ran a hand roughly through his hair, the tension in his body palpable as he reached a hand out to his brother and pulled him to his feet. "Right, a case I can do that"

"That's three times Sammy. Those evil sons of bitches are going down" he growled as he turned and stalked angrily from the room.

Dean made his way downstairs meeting Bobby in the kitchen. "Zara's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean taken from a locked room, through a salt line and every sigil and ward that you've got set up in this place. Not to mention that Cas didn't sense anything." His eyes blazing as he held up the syringe "Looks like they drugged her before she could get off a scream."

"Sam?" Bobby asked concerned.

Running a frustrated hand over his face he replied "Freaking out, I've got him checking out the room."

Bobby pulled his cap off and tossed it on the table, before fixing Dean with a piercing gaze. "Heaven help those idgits if they hurt her. That boy's gonna tear them apart with his bare hands."

xxOOxx

Zara awoke slowly a fog clouding her mind; raising her hand to her head as she became aware of an intense pain throbbing in her temple. Sitting up she looked around wondering why Sam hadn't come to bed. It took a few seconds for it to register that she was no longer in her room in Bobby Singers house, but was now in a small dark windowless room; the cot that she was laying on the only furniture in the room. She felt her heart sink as a sense of dread came over her; somehow The Order had gotten to her. She had no doubt that it was them, the smell within the room was as she remembered from her childhood, the stench of fear and death clinging to the walls. Closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath _Sam, I'm so sorry_ she thought anguish ripping through her.

Getting up she clutched a hand to her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her _oh God! What the hell did they hit me with?_ Stumbling to the door she tried the handle, shaking it in frustration, unsurprised to find it locked.

Slamming her hand against the door for a last time she walked back to the cot and threw herself down; an arm thrown over her face as she struggled to contain her panic. She knew that Sam and Dean were coming; there was no way they would leave her here.

She looked up as the door was suddenly swung open and her brother strode in, a wide grin on his face.

"Zara, you're looking lovely" His tone smug as he looked down at her "It's so good to have you home."

"Oh screw you Joshua, I not gonna be here for long" Zara responded, her eyes hard as she looked at her older brother who towered over her as she sat on the bed.

"Keep telling yourself that Zara if it makes you feel better, but we've got an appointment in six days." he growled, before adding cruelly "The Winchesters won't get in here... do you think that we don't know what they planned? There are hunters loyal to Order who alerted us to your whereabouts and to the Winchesters plans. There won't be a rescue.. well they can try, but they will die before they can get to you."

"We'll see." Zara said coolly, her heart beating wildly in contrast to her cool tone "Was that all you wanted?"

"Come on Dad's just dying to see you after all this time." He laughed as he noticed the involuntary flicker of fear pass over her face.

"No!"

Grabbing her arm he pulled her roughly off of the cot; tightening his grip painfully as she struggled in his grasp.

"_Let me go you son of a bitch!_" she ground out, as she continued to struggle.

"Zara, I'm shocked, is that any way to speak about our mother." He laughed as he dragged her from the room.

His continued to grip her arm tightly as he pulled her through the mansion, uncaring as the members of The Order stopped and stared at the two Chosen, most having never seen them together. They all knew that the time was near, that finally after many millennia their Lord was going to rise. It was their time and the faithful would be rewarded, this was a time for rejoicing; preparations were already underway for the Feast of the Righteous and the celebrations would begin immediately after their Lord arose.

"_Get your God damned hands of me Joshua!_" Zara screamed as she struggled against the arms wrapped around her.

Throwing open the double doors to their father's study; Joshua stalked through unannounced, throwing Zara painfully to the ground at the base of the altar, her head banging painfully off of the step.

"Bastard!" she growled as she looked at him, hate blazing from her eyes.

"Now now my children, is that any way to treat your siblings." A cold voice spoke from the corner of the room.

Zara gasped and watched as her father stepped out of the shadows, unchanged in the years since she had last seen him. He walked slowly towards them, his long robes flowing as he walked. Stopping directly in front of her he knelt and ran a hand over her face, scowling as she flinched away from his touch.

"My child, why do you fear me so, do you not know how much I love you." he drawled.

"Love me! You wouldn't know love you're a monster." She spat as she scrambled to get away from the evil that she could feel pouring from his very being. She could smell it, its stench suffocating as it surrounded her.

His eyes turned black as he continued to study her, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek "You are the honoured child of our Lord Zara, my daughter chosen to bring our Lord into this world. This is a time for joy, not for insults. You shall be worshiped for all eternity, forever honoured as our Lords mother."

Cowering back, Zara reached within herself and growled "I will never allow that to happen."

Standing and turning to Joshua he said "Take her back to her room and make sure that she secure." then started to walk away, pausing after a moment his gaze fixed firmly on Zara "Oh, and if the Winchesters appear kill them." He then turned and walked back into the depths of the room, his frame swallowed up in the darkness.

"Okay Sis, let's go"

xxOOxx

"Where the hell is Cas, surely it can't take all this time to do a flyby?" Sam growled as he leant against the kitchen counter, his whole body tensed as he fought the panic he could feel bubbling up in his chest. Zara had been gone for hours, he felt as if a part of him had been ripped off.

"He'll be back Sammy, just calm down." Dean said as he poured yet another cup of coffee and took a long slug, the steaming liquid burning a hot trail down his gullet.

"Calm down, calm down. She's gone Dean, _how the freaking hell am I meant to calm down..._"

"Alright idgits, stop right there. Bickering between ourselves ain't gonna get that girl back." Bobby interrupted, knowing that Sam was one step short of going off the deep end and Dean was likely to push him over. "Sam we will get that girl back, Dean ..."

"What Bobby?"

"Just ... don't annoy your brother" he said gruffly, then sighed loudly.

Pushing himself off of the counter Sam took a seat at the table then asked "So all the hunters checked out, everyone is still accounted for?"

"Yep, every damn one. No one left the den whilst we were planning and no one's left since." Bobby answered, with a frustrated sigh "So either, none of them were involved or they're still here putting us off their scent."

Dean considered Bobby's comments for a moment; his brow furrowed "Yeah, everyone here is too damned good to slip up by clearing out. We'll need to wait them out..."

"For crying out loud Dean, wait them out! _She got six days ..._" Sam said as he glared angrily at his brother stopping as the unmistakable sound of wings could be heard moments before Castiel appeared before them.

"Cas, anything?" Dean asked.

"The Order has Zara. I could feel her presence in the compound." He replied as he moved to stand in front of Sam "I am sorry Sam, but there were angelic wards preventing me from retrieving her. I believe that they had been aware of my last "flyby""

"Great, so The Order's compound is an angel free zone. _That's just great!_"

"I'm afraid so" he responded "I did however bring backup."

"Just what trouble have you two got yourself into now?" a deep unmistakable voice said from the doorway.

The brothers looked up simultaneously "DAD!"

John Winchester stepped fully into the kitchen a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at his sons "Hello boys."

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Whilst I love all my readers, silent or otherwise I'd love it if you'd leave a review. Give me a little motivation to keep the creative juices flowing. Anon is fine too! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N As always thanks to those who are continuing to follow the story, if you are new to the story welcome. To my wonderful reviewers you're awesome. **

**The Chosen - Chapter 15**

John Winchester stepped fully into the kitchen a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at his sons "Hello boys"

Sam stood quickly, his gaze darting between Dean and his dad; his expression stunned "dad?"

"What the ...Cas?" Dean said suspiciously as he stared wide eyed at his friend before turning once again to his dad, the dad who had been dead for more than five years.

Not giving the angel time to explain, John took a step closer to his boys "It's really me. Your angel buddy here asked me to come down and help, so here I am."

"Here you are... just like that" Sam said, his brow pulled into a deep frown "Are you back...for good?"

"Just temporarily, this is a one off gig. When the case is done I go back, besides your mother's waiting on me."

"Mom?" Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Yeah, your mom and I are together in heaven. She insisted that I come help out her boys, said to tell you she loved you."

Turning to Castiel, Dean asked "Cas why?"

"We will require assistance to retrieve Zara, and I knew that you would trust only family to bring her home. Your father was willing to help."

Standing slowly, he stepped around the table stopping within a foot of his dad, he hesitated for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug, his whole body shaking as his dad returned the embrace a large hand clasped to his head.

"Son" John said, as he let Dean go, his eyes glistening with tears as he turned to Sam "Sammy"

"Dad" Sam sobbed, uncaring that he probably sounded and looked like a girl as he grabbed hold of his dad and pulled him towards him, burying his head in his broad shoulder.

They stood like that for a minute, before Sam stood back and ran the back of his hand over his face, surprised by the tears running down his face. His whole body felt tense, fear for Zara streaming through him and seeing his dad standing before him alive after all this time had pushed his emotions to breaking. He could feel the fragile hold that he had been gripping tightly to since Zara had disappeared start to fracture. Taking a shuddering breath he said "I'm glad you're here dad."

Coughing Dean pulled the attention of the other men and the angel in the room back to him, wanting to give his brother a moment to pull himself together.

"Right if this chick flick moment is over we've got a girl to save."

Sam threw Dean a grateful glance as he turned and began to walk out of the kitchen calling as he went "Dean, I... I'm just going to recheck Zara's room, see if there's anything I've missed."

Dean, Bobby and Castiel stared after him as he left the kitchen, looks of compassion on their faces. John simply looked puzzled as his youngest son practically ran from the room.

John turned to his eldest son voice deep and filled with concern "Something I need to know?"

"Let's just say this case is a whole lot of personal." Dean replied, his eyes still focused on the where Sam had fled the kitchen.

"Personal?" John asked, before shaking his head "Don't tell me Sammy's been a fool and gotten himself involved with the girl?"

Dean frowned as he looked at his dad, his green eyes darkening as he nodded "and I encouraged him to. You have no idea what Sammy's been through dad, how he's changed. He stopped laughing and never smiled; thought that he was a monster. I'm in danger of sounding like a chick, but when they're together ... they fit. I'll go back to hell to make sure that girl lives." He paused for a moment holding his dads gaze "Remember how you felt when you lost mom?"

Looking at his son John considered his words carefully knowing that there was a lot that he had to learn about his boys and what they had been through since he had died, he hoped that he would get a chance to put things right with them before he went back "Right, what do we know?"

Dean looked to Bobby who answered in hushed tones "We think that one of the hunters sold us out, we don't know who the idgits are but, we're betting they're still here. We've got six days to the full moon, we need to infiltrate and retrieve our girl from a heavily guarded compound filled with demons and human fanatics loyal to The Order and it seems that our resident flyboy here is locked out."

Raising an eyebrow, in a move so similar to his eldest son John asked "That it?"

The three men stared at each other for a moment, all three's lips twitching as they considered the simplicity of John's statement. They laughed suddenly as Dean slapped a hand on his dads shoulder and said "Yeah, that's it, rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guys and save the world... piece of cake"

Sobering as he thought of his youngest son, John said "Well looks like we've got a snake to flush out."

"We do... let me go get Sammy then we can get started."

Dean left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Zara's room, he paused at the doorway watching his brother as he stood staring out of the window into the night. Crossing the room he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder "Sammy, you coming back down, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of time?"

"I just need a minute Dean."

"Okay" Dean said as he turned to walk back out of the room.

"Dean wait.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can do this, get her back?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes pleading for reassurance from his big brother..

"Sammy, the Winchester men are back together, we can do anything. Those sons of bitches won't know what's hit them." Dean replied honestly "we will get her back."

Dean watched as Sam stiffened then nodded before pulling himself up to his full height, his eyes hardening as he met his brothers gaze _God he's a scary mother fucker when he's pissed _he thought.

"Then let's do this." Sam growled as he strode across the room and out the door.

xxOOxx

John watched Sam stride back into the kitchen, his demeanour screaming his change in attitude, gone was the defeated puppy, the boy with the sad brown eyes and in his place was a man he didn't recognise, fierce and pissed as hell, his whole body tense _did he ever stop growing? _He thought to himself as Sam stopped in front of the two men and the angel sitting at the table.

"Cas, can you find out who sold us out? I need to have a little chat with them."

"Of course, if you assemble the hunters I will find the traitors amongst them." Castiel replied with a hint of a smile. This was the Sam Winchester that he knew, the warrior, the man willing to do anything for the people he cared about. Not even Heaven will be able to protect those men who had taken Zara from him.

Sam turned immediately to his brother who had followed him into the kitchen "Dean, Bobby round em up... dad, you stay out of sight for now."

"I don't think so son. I'm here to help..." John replied as he stood, hands pressed firmly to the table.

"and you will dad, but not with this. Your our ace, they don't know your here and we can't risk The Order finding out about you, not until we're punching our way through them, that's one Winchester more than they'll be expecting."

"Sounds good Sammy... let's go round up the troops Bobby" Dean replied, he knew that this was something that Sam needed to do, that he needed to be in control and he'd earned the right to lead this. His dad may not like it, but they had been doing things their way for a long time and didn't need him to take control.

"Right, I'll just wait here then." John said as he watched his sons, the angel and Bobby mobilise, no one questioned Sam's instructions. His sons had grown up, he didn't know anything about what had gone on after he died, the angel Castiel hadn't told him much, just that his sons needed him and that was enough for him to say yes, but he would find out before he went back. The changes in his boys were too dramatic for it to have been easy, he had left them to deal with yellow eyes on their own and God knows what else. Then remembering Dean's earlier comment he called as his son was walking out the door

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You said you'd go back to Hell, you didn't mean literally did you?" He asked, he watched Dean's face blanch, the cocky grin slipping from his face.

"I wish I didn't."

"You've changed, Sam's changed. I guess there's a lot I've missed?"

"You have no idea just how much dad, no idea." Dean said ruefully, his green eyes shadowed as he turned to walk out of the kitchen closing the door as he went.

The hunters were in the den by the time Dean got there; the hunters who had been upstairs knew that the Zara had been taken, the ones who had been about to sleep in their trucks or trailers didn't have a clue. He crossed the room to once again stand at Sam's side; he glanced up at his brother, silently asking if he wanted to handle this. Sam nodded indicating that he wanted him to take control.

"We have a problem; it seems that we have a traitor or traitors in our group." He said watching the hunters for signs of discomfort and knew that the others were doing the same. The hunters started to grumble between themselves, most of them had been friends for years had hunted together and would trust each other with their lives. They had all agreed to help the girl and the thought of one of their own being a traitor and working with the evil creatures that they fought against would hit them hard.

"No way Winchester!" one of the hunters shouted out "no one here would sell us out."

"I'd like to think so, but that doesn't change the fact that the girl is gone, locked up tight in a compound that not even an angel can access. So, as much as I don't like it ...Cas?"

Castiel stepped forward walking around the room, stopping at each of the men his blue eyes intense as he searched for the one that had betrayed them. He stopped in front of one of the hunters, his head titled for a moment before reaching out and gripping his arm tightly "This one is the deceiver"

"Get your hand off of me you freak. _I ain't done nothing!_" he shouted, as he attempted to pull his arm away.

"You lie, you broke into Zara's room and drugged her, then used magic to teleport her to a truck outside the yard." Castiel said as he pulled him forward.

"Cas, you sure?" Dean asked, Clay had been a hunter, a friend of his for years; he hated everything that the monsters stood for, or at least he used to.

"I am certain; it is as I have said."

Dean shook his head and said "Good enough for me...Sam"

"Me too. Lock him in the panic room Cas we'll deal with him later. We have to get Zara back first."

The other hunters started to grumble, but no one made any move to stop him as Castiel nodded and went to place two fingers to the hunter's forehead.

"You're too late." Clay said as he turned defiant eyes on the brothers a sadistic smile on his face "The ritual will take place and Baliel will rise, there is no way for you to get to her in time."

Dean held out a restraining hand towards Sam as he felt him stiffen beside him "What!"

"We've got six days till the full moon Clay, we'll get her back." Dean growled

"Who says they need to wait till the full moon; does someone need to re-read the prophecy?" Clay asked as he let out a maniacal laugh "The ritual will happen and you will all die."

Without warning Sam lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat, his hands tightened as he growled "_You're a dead man_."

Dean grabbed a hold of Sam and tried unsuccessfully to pull him back "Let him go Sammy, he's gonna pay just not now." Sam ignored him and continued to squeeze, the hunters lips turning blue as he struggled for breath.

"Sammy, we need to move now if we want to get Zara back, let him go!"

Sam paused as Dean's words penetrated the angry fog which engulfed him; he released his tight grip on the hunter's neck and stood up, his hands clenched at his side "take him away Cas."

"What not got the balls to kill me Winchester?" Clay said as Castiel pulled him to his feet, he never saw the fist which connected with his jaw, moments before Castiel touched his forehead and transported him from the room.

"Get the prophecy Bobby; we need to find out what we missed." Sam said, as he flexed his fist, blood flowing freely from the open wound on his knuckle.

xxOOxx

Zara struggled against her brother's grasp as he dragged her back through the mansion towards the room where she was to be held until the ritual.

"Zara, calm down this constant struggling is not going to do you any good." Joshua said as he struggled to hold onto his sister.

"Screw you Joshua, I will fight you every step of the way. I'm not going to make it easy for you." Zara scream, her small fists pounding against his chest as he pulled her along.

Throwing open the door to her room, he dragged her inside and threw her down on the cot. He looked down at her a smirk on his face "Get a good night's sleep Zara; you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Zara asked suspicion in her tone.

"The ritual."

"What about it?"

Joshua leaned towards her, his hand reaching out to caress her face, uncaring as she flinched away from his touch "Father says we're doing it tomorrow."

"I thought-"

"It seems we need to perform the ritual no later than the full moon, it doesn't have to happen on the full moon."

"No." She said quietly, her voice no more than a whisper, her face losing all colour as the shock of Joshua's statement began to sink in.

"Night Zara, I'll be seeing you very soon." Joshua said as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Zara continued to stare at the door for a long time after he left, her heart hammering in her chest _what am I going to do?_ She thought as she began to tremble; lying down on the cot she pulled the pillow to her chest a sob wrenching itself from her throat as tears began to flow.

"Hurry Sam." She sobbed quietly, knowing in her heart that it was unlikely that they would find her in time.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading, please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N First off I'd like to thank those who reviewed and alerted on the last chapter, and also those who are reading silently, even though they are not reviewing, I love you all. Chapter 16 is up, enjoy.

**The Chosen – Chapter 16**

_Zara sat on the sand, her arms curled around her knees as she stared out into the ocean at the setting sun; she let out a soft sigh of pleasure as she dug her toes into the warmth of the sand. _

"_Zara" a voice called from behind her._

_Turning quickly, Zara saw Sam make his way towards her, his tall body clad only in a pair of cream cropped trousers. Scrambling to her feet she rushed towards him, her heart pounding in her chest as she threw herself into his arm, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss._

"_Sam, I know this is a dream, but it feels so real how?" she asked breathlessly as they pulled apart._

_Sam pulled her down onto the sand into the space between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his face into her neck, his lips hovering lightly over the light throb of her pulse as her head fell to the side allowing him access to the sensitive spot._

"_Cas is working his angel mojo, we're using the dream walker spell that I wanted to use on your dad" Sam said as his lips and tongue trailed a path over her neck "I needed to know that you were okay, let you know that we're coming for you."_

_Zara let out a soft moan, bolts of pleasure shooting through her as Sam continued his assault on her neck, his teeth grazing her skin lightly; shuddering she said "Cas, he's not watching is he because that's kind of creepy?" _

_She could feel Sam smile against her neck as he replied "No it's just us, no peeping angels here. He's just holding the connection open."_

"_That's good because at this moment in time I don't think I'd care and I really don't want to embarrass Castiel." _

"_I know just how you feel." Sam said as he pulled back, ignoring the pull of his body and the soft moan of disappointment from the woman in his arms "As much as I'd love to continue this Zara..."_

"_I know. How much time do we have?" Zara asked resignation clear in her tone._

"_Not much, I've got a gorgeous redhead waiting for me to save her." _

"_You do, do I need to be jealous?" she asked teasingly, and laughed as she felt his arms tighten around her and he pressed a soft kiss on top of her head "They're doing the ritual tomorrow Sam."_

"_We figured as much, we caught the hunter who sold us out. He told us that The Order don't need to wait until the full moon to perform the ritual."_

"_and you let him live?"_

"_Just, it was touch and go though" he replied "we know where you are Zara you just need to hold on, we'll get you out."_

_Zara looked out over the vastness of the ocean, the beauty of the scene lost as she said softly "I hope so."_

"_Zara... I'll get to you in time, promise me you won't do anything drastic." He pleaded, knowing how determined she was not to allow the ritual to take place, even if it meant sacrificing herself "please"_

"_Ask me anything else Sam, but not that I can't give you that promise." _

_Sam knew that there was no point in arguing with her, he didn't want to spoil the short time that they had together fighting. He knew that he would do anything to get to her so it was a moot point, sighing he nodded "Okay, but promise me that you'll give me time."_

"_I promise, as much time as I can." Zara said her hand tightening on his as their fingers entwined "I promise."_

_They sat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the sunset as the light faded over the ocean. _

"_Who came up with the setting for the dream?" Zara asked._

"_Cas, I think he's channelling his inner romantic."_

"_Well you can tell him from me that he did a good job, it's very romantic. When this is over we should definitely find a beach like this." _

_Turning in his arms Zara came to her knees and looked into his eyes, her eyes sparkled as she grinned down at him "So, do you think the purity spell will still work in a dream?" _

"_Zara" Sam growled softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, stretching up to press his lips to hers before adding softly "don't tempt me."_

"_I mean it Sam; if this is going to be my only chance to be with you then I want to try." _

_Pulling back slightly Sam looked up at her, his eyes intense, troubled as he said "We'll have other times Zara...I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You won't..." she insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her, before pressing an urgent kiss onto his lips "I know that you won't." _

_She felt the moment his resistance gave way as he ran his hand lightly over her back, his fingers reaching for and slowly sliding down the zipper on her sundress, his thumb trailing down her spine, sending tiny shock waves through her body. Her heart raced as he slipped the straps from her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone._

"_You'll stop me if it starts to hurt."_

"_I will Sam... please I want this, I want you."_

"_God you're so beautiful" Sam said as he drew her towards him, his lips claiming hers in a passion fuelled kiss, their tongues meeting and duelling as their need for each other grew. Holding her tightly Sam shifted until she was lying beneath him, her eyes glazed as she looked up at him through hooded lashes, her cheeks flushed and breathing ragged._

_Lowering his head he pressed his lips to hers, his hands moving over her body, relishing every response, every soft moan pulled from her. __They kissed for long moments; bodies pressed together, hands and mouths like hot brands. Sam pulled away his breathing harsh as he looked down at her "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes more than okay. Sam please ..." Zara replied, her words trailing off as she pleaded with him._

_Sam nodded, his heart hammering as their bodies became one, thoughts of The Order and the ritual disappearing as they lost themselves in each other._

_They lay together, Zara wrapped securely in Sam's arms as he pressed a soft kiss to her head "Well I think that answers the question of whether the purity spell works whilst you're dreaming" he said laughing softly, a wide grin on his face._

"_I guess it does." Zara said, a blush rising over her cheeks._

_Sighing Sam tightened his hold on her, his actions in contrast to his next words "I need to go."_

"_I know."_

_Releasing his hold on her he got up and pulled on his shorts, before helping her into her dress, drawing the zipper up as he placed a light kiss to the inside of her neck "I coming for you Zara, we're going to beat this."_

_Zara turned to look up at him, her lips trembling and her eyes filling with tears as she nodded, a tear escaping as a result of the small movement "We are" she said decisively "so how does this work, how do you go back?"_

"_I just need to call on Cas." _

"_Okay, you should go... don't keep me waiting to long."_

"_Don't worry, I won't" Sam said as he stepped back and called "Cas, times up."_

xxOOxx

Sam awoke in the panic room, his heart hammering as he looked around disoriented as he was pulled from Zara's dream; taking a moment to pull himself together before pushing off of the cot and running from the room.

"We need to go now!" he called as he ran into the kitchen, his chest heaving as he came to an abrupt stop "They're doing the ritual tomorrow, today!" realising that it was well past midnight.

"WHAT!" Dean said as he watched his brother, a panicked expression his face. "Slow down Sammy."

"The Order are doing the ritual today we need to move now. If we don't get to her soon she's going to take matters into her own hands... she promised she'd give me time, but you know what she plans to do."

"I know Sam, but we can't just rush in there without a plan." Dean said calmly, his brother was on the verge of having a full blown panic attack, which wasn't something that you saw everyday and would give Dean future teasing ammunition, but right now they had a job to do.

"I have a plan Dean, Cas drops us outside The Order HQ and we go in all guns blazing and take out those sons of bitches."

John watched as his youngest son looked like he was going to fall apart, his posture screaming his anxiety "Son, I know you've got feelings for this girl, but she is not the priority here. If we had time we could get her, but we don't our priority has to be to stop the rise of Baliel and if that means taking out the girl then so be it. I say we drop a bomb on the HQ and take them all out."

Sam looked incredulously at his dad before growling "That is not an option dad, if you're not going to help get her out then you can leave, go back to where you came from I don't need you."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm still your father." John responded harshly, "Just because you want to get into this girls pants does not give you the right –"

"Do not speak about her like that, you have no idea what you're talking about" Sam said his tone deceptively quiet as he glared at his dad. _My God he has not changed _he thought.

Dean watched as Sam almost took their dads head off "Sammy come on, he doesn't mean it."

"No? I think he said exactly what he means." Sam replied as turned to his brother, then looked at Cas "Cas can you get me in there. If I have to go alone then I will."

"I can get you close Sam, but you will need help. The compound is heavily guarded and I cannot go in with you."

Sam turned to his brother, his question clear as he said "Dean?"

"You know I'm in Sammy."

"Bobby?"

"I've got your back son." Bobby replied, before turning a disgusted look to John.

"Good, Cas you can zap us in as close as you can, Bobby you work on pulling down the anti angelic wards so Cas can get into the compound. Dean and I will take everything we've got and go in after Zara. We need to take out the Master and Zara's dick of a brother before pulling her out."

Looking down at his watch, he noted that there was only a couple of hours until dawn "We'll gear up and leave in one hour."

"Sam, don't be stupid son there'll be other girls, don't do this." John said sternly as he watched Sam move to leave the room.

Sam turned, a look of horror on his face as he fixed his dad with a hard stare and said without a hint of doubt in his tone "I love her dad, would you have let mom go into the nursery if you had known what was coming?"

Not giving his dad a chance to reply, he turned on his heal and stalked out of the kitchen.

Dean watched as his brother left the kitchen, before turning to his dad "He's right dad, if you're not behind this one hundred percent, then Cas will take you back to Heaven now. We don't need anyone with us who is willing to sacrifice her."

Sighing John "I don't agree with this, you're taking too big a risk for one girl-"

"Then go dad." Dean said before following his brother out of the kitchen.

He found Sam outside at the Impala, pulling weapons from the trunk and stuffing them into a duffel.

"He doesn't know what he's saying Sammy."

"I don't care Dean; I'm not listening to him or taking him along. I don't trust him not to get one of us killed. Team Free Will stopped the apocalypse, we can do this without the great John Winchester." Sam said bitterly as he continued to pull weapons from the trunk.

"I know, I told him to go back to Heaven." Dean said quietly, watching carefully as his brother froze and turned to look at him a surprised expression on his face.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd see the day when you went against dad Dean."

"Sammy, I know you're worried, but don't be a bitch."

Sam looked down sheepishly "Sorry."

"So, you were under for a while, was Zara okay?" Dean asked, then raised an eyebrow as a flush ran up his brother's neck and flooded his cheeks "Something you want to tell me Sammy?"

"No Dean there isn't"

Grinning widely Dean slapped a hand on his brothers shoulder "You totally boned the redhead in her dream."

"Shut up jerk."

xxOOxx

Zara awoke suddenly as she felt Sam pulled from her dream. She sat up and stretched slowly a grin on her face as she remembered the time that she had spent with Sam _who knew_ she thought.

Pulling herself from her bed she got up and went into the small adjoining bathroom, surprised by how stiff she felt. Looking at herself in the mirror she was stunned to see that she looked rumpled and her lips swollen as if she had been thoroughly kissed, which she had been but in her dream. _What the hell?_ She thought as she brought her fingers to her lips.

Hearing the door to her room open she walked back into the small bedroom; two women walked in, one carrying a robe and the other a small jar and a brush.

"Come now child it is time to prepare for the ritual." The elder of the two said as she placed the robe on the bed

"No!"

"It is a great honour that you are chosen to bring our Lord into this world. Today is the day of his rebirth it is an exiting time." She continued as if Zara had not spoken. Taking her hand she pulled her towards the bathroom, as the other woman started the shower.

"You will strip and allow us to bath you, we do not wish to resort to unpleasant means to get you to comply." The woman said as she looked up into Zara's eyes, her eyes turning black as midnight.

"Fine, I'll shower, can I get some privacy?" Zara said as she stood beside the tub, her arms across her chest.

"You may, please do not take too much time there is much to be done." The woman said as she left from the bathroom and closed the door.

Pulling off her tank and shorts Zara stepped into the shower, picking up a clean cloth from the rack on the wall she lathered it with soap and began to wash her body. Running the cloth over her most intimate areas, her heart jumping in surprise at the tenderness she felt between her legs. Pulling the cloth away she gasped as she saw traces of blood _WHAT!_She thought shocked, calculating back she knew that she was not due her monthly cycle for at least another week. There was only one other explanation and that wasn't possible. Looking down at her arm, Zara remembered the pain and shock that she felt knowing that her father was able to hurt her in her dreams. Had the dream walker spell, negated the purity spell? Grinning widely, as she realised that not only was she no longer a virgin in the dream world, but in reality too. The Order could not perform the ritual.

The grin slipped off of her face after a moment as she realised that if her father found out he would kill her without hesitation. She knew instantly that she had to keep up the charade, give Sam enough time to get her out. Getting out of the shower she dried quickly ensuring that all traces of the blood was gone. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, her heart light. For the first time in so long she had hope.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. I probably have at most only two or three chapters left of this story. I have two ideas in my head for ending; one is a happy, the other clearly a sad ending. If you have a preference please let me know by leaving a review or pinging me a PM. If enough people want a specific ending then I'll go with that otherwise, it's all down to me. I'd love to know what you think.

The dream sequence is dedicated to Yay 4 Taz, I hope it satisfied your craving for interaction between Sam and Zara ;-)

Candygal1


	17. Chapter 17

**The Chosen – Chapter 17**

"We ready to do this?" Dean said as he walked into Bobby's study, his steps faltering as he noticed his dad and Bobby standing nose to nose looking like they were ready to come to blows.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice deep and filled with concern as he looked at the two men, one his dad and the other the closest thing he had had to a father in a long time.

"Just a difference of opinion son" Bobby said gruffly "nothing that need concern you."

"He's not your son" John growled, his posture tense as he stared angrily at Bobby.

Ignoring John's comment Bobby turned and looked at Dean, his face stern "I found a spell that should bring the anti-angelic wards down. It'll take a bit of time but we should be able to get your angel buddy in."

"Good, we're gonna need the backup" Dean responded with a nod. "I sent the other hunters away, we don't have time for Cas to zap them all in"

"You're not telling me that you two idiots are seriously going into a heavily guarded compound with no backup. It's a suicide mission, ar_e you crazy?_" John interrupted his voice raising as he looked incredulously at his eldest son.

"Crazies kind of what we do best dad, it got us through the Apocalypse, it'll get us through now."

"I'm coming with you."

"No dad, you're not. Sam doesn't want you going in, he doesn't trust you to do the right thing" Dean said "I can't say I blame him, you've made it clear how you feel. Go back to mom and let us do our job."

Stiffening John took a step forward his face thunderous "Now listen Dean-"

"No dad you listen, this isn't up for discussion we're going in and we're getting that girl out. You don't know what we've gone through since you died, you have no idea how much we've sacrificed" Dean growled quietly, his green eyes glittering dangerously "I will tell you this Sam is getting his apple pie happy ending and if I have to take apart those sons of bitches without back up to make sure that happens then I will."

"Dean, Bobby we're good to go." Sam said as he walked into the room, stiffening as he saw his dad "What are you still doing here dad?"

"I'm coming with you." John replied "Your mom wouldn't be happy if I went back and left you to do this alone."

"We don't need you." Sam said stubbornly, his arms folded tightly across his chest. _Shit, I don't need this right now! _He thought as he turned to walk back out of the room, stopping as he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm.

"Don't walk away from me son." John said, his tone now pleading "Don't be stubborn you do need me if you want to get that girl. I promise, she'll be the main priority. We get her then your angel buddy can tear that place down around their heads."

Sam glanced over at Dean who shrugged to let him know that it was his call. Frowning down at his dad Sam said menacingly "Do not screw with me on this dad, if you step out of line I will send you back to heaven myself."

With a nod of ascent John let go of Sam's arm and stepped away.

Turning on his heal, Sam walked out of the room, making his way towards the kitchen where Castiel was waiting. They had already discussed the plan _such as it is_ he thought. Castiel would teleport them directly to The Orders HQ, or just outside of it since he couldn't get in. Bobby would work with Castiel to bring down the anti-angelic wards and Dean and him would go over the wall, find Zara and bring her home.

"Cas, my dad's coming along; can you manage four of us?" He said as walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course." Castiel replied, watching as Sam packed the remaining weapons into his pack "Sam, I am concerned that I will not be able to assist"

Clapping a hand on his friends shoulder Sam said "Cas, just get in there as soon as you can."

"Your father will go in with you and Dean?"

"Yeah" Sam sighed "yeah he will."

Castiel stepped towards him, head tilted as he stared unblinking into his eyes "You do not trust your father, was I wrong to bring him?"

"No I don't Cas-"

"Okay boys and Sammy, let's go kick The Orders ass and get our girl" Dean said with a grin, unintentionally interrupting Sam's response.

The four men lifted their packs and stepped into the middle of the room; Castiel crossed the room and stood in front of Sam and Dean "Bobby place your hand on Sam's shoulder, John Dean's" he waited until they had done as instructed then placed two fingers on the brothers' foreheads.

They re-appeared moments later, each gasping for breath as they came to an abrupt halt.

Dean leant forward his hands on his knees "Cas that never gets easier."

"I apologise if you will not be able to poop for a week Dean."

"Cas man, come on...what did I tell you about to much information."

Sam let out a strangled laugh as a flush spread up his brothers neck "Dean as much as I love to discuss your toilet habits, maybe we should get moving. Bad guys just over the wall, girl to save; ringing any bells"

Straightening up Dean mumbled "Bitch"

"Cas, you and Bobby get moving on the spell, we'll need you in there if the shit hits the fan." Sam said "Dad, you're with us. We're going over the wall. We find out where Zara is from the first son of a bitch that we find, then we start taking them out until we get to her. No one gets in our way, everyone in there who tries dies. Got it?"

"Got it." John replied, his eyes never leaving his youngest son.

Dean looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow "Cas the wall?"

"Yes, there is a wall Dean." Castiel replied a look of confusion on his face.

Shaking his head, he turned to the wall and gestured up and down "Cas, how are we meant to get over the wall, its freaking ten feet tall?"

"Dean its fine, Cas can give us a boost" Sam said as he pulled his weapons from his pack and stuffed a bottle of Holy Water and extra ammunition into his jacket "right Cas?"

"Indeed."

xxOOxx

Zara stood naked in the room as the two women painted intricate symbols on her body; they had been working for hours, no part of her body was left untouched.

"So why the symbols?" Zara asked as curiosity got the better of her.

One of the women looked up at her, eyes as black as midnight "The symbols will ensure that the vessel is strong enough to withstand the ritual."

"You mean that this will keep me alive whilst Baliel is crawling up from Hell?" Zara asked her face pale. If she was wrong about her purity then... she couldn't finish the thought. The reality of the ritual would be so much worse than any dream that she had ever had.

"Yes, this will keep you alive whilst our Lord rises... there you are done."

"How long do I have until the ritual?"

"The ritual will take place at sunset...we will leave you alone there is much preparation to be done." The younger woman said as she stood. Lifting the robe from the bed she held it up and motioned for Zara to come forward before assisting her as she put it on.

The two women bowed briefly in deference to The Chosen then left the room closing the door softly behind them. The lock on the door clicked quietly, but was loud enough for Zara to know that she was locked in. Standing in the middle of the room Zara looked down at herself, the robe was open at the front showing that she was naked, the symbols the only covering on her body _HELLNO!_ She thought as she walked back into the bathroom. Removing the robe she threw it over the sink then picked up the shorts and tank that she had discarded earlier and put them on, then as an afterthought she pulled the robe on over them, pulling it closed around her body.

Crossing the room she sat on the bed, not sure of what else to do. She was sure that there would be a guard outside the door, even though she was in the compound they wouldn't take a chance on her trying to escape. Closing her eyes, her mind racing as she considered her options, either she could sit and wait for Sam to come rescue her or she could try and get out of the compound herself.

Sighing she looked around the room, searching for something, anything that she could use to help her escape. Sliding of the bed onto her knees she looked under the bed, seeing the wooden slats she grinned. Standing she tipped the mattress up and grasped one of the slats tightly and pulled "Dammit, those are welded on!" she mumbled to herself.

Reaching down she tried again, saying a quick prayer hoping that God was listening, pulling with all her might, grinning as she felt the wood give. _YES! _Pulling the broken slat free she placed it on the floor and returned the mattress to its original position. Sitting on the edge of the bed she thought of a minute, trying to remember the layout of the compound. From the bareness of the room, she figured that she was in a room in the oldest section of the compound, where the worshipers and their families were housed. Although it was likely that there had been some changes in the years since she had left. _Okay I got try this, no fear, I'm a fighter _she thought. Standing she pulled the sheet from the bed, tearing it into long strips before hiding them under the pillow; she then picked up the wooden slat and hid it behind the door where she could reach it easily.

Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the door, pressing her ear to the wood as she knocked it urgently "Hello, is there someone out there?"

Hearing someone move about outside the room she knocked again, this time more urgently "Please, I don't feel so good... I need some help my head really hurts... please help me" She pleaded, putting as much pain and anguish into her tone as she could.

She could hear the person behind the door shuffling about; they were probably terrified that they'd do something wrong. If they ignored her and there was something really wrong with her then they would be in big trouble with her dad, but if she escaped they'd be dead.

"I'll go get someone" the guard whispered urgently through the door "hold on."

_No, no, no!_ She thought urgently, they couldn't leave "NO! Please don't leave, I just..."

Dropping to the floor, she groaned loudly "Urghh it hurts so much, something's really wrong."

She laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes; wrapping her hands around her middle as she heard the lock turn. The guard rushed in and knelt beside her on the floor "I will get help."

"No, I'll be fine, maybe I just need some water, something to eat I haven't eaten since I got here." Zara said quietly lifting her head to look at the guard, her grey eyes pleading "Could you get me some water please?"

"Yes, yes I'll get you some water." The guard said as he got up and rushed into the bathroom.

As soon as Zara heard the water running she sprang to her feet, grabbing the wooden slat and darted to stand behind the bathroom door. She listened carefully for the water to turn off; raising the wood she waited until the guard had stepped back into the room and brought it down hard on his head, watching as he crumpled to the floor, hitting him again to make sure that he was out. Dropping the plank she rushed over to the bed and pulled the strips of bed linen from beneath the pillow and ran back over to the guard. Pushing him over she quickly secured his hands behind his back, and then tied his feet together. Feeling him start to stir she stuffed a piece of linen in his mouth and wrapped a long strip around his head and secured it tightly.

Pulling up the hood on the robe, she slowly opened the door peering out listening for signs that there was anyone out there. Satisfied that the corridor was clear she darted out of the room and closed and locked the door behind her. She knew that she wouldn't have much time before they discovered that she was gone, she would need to move quickly. Ensuring that she was fully covered, she lowered her head and walked quickly down the corridor; pausing as she reached the door leading to the outside. Taking a deep shuddering breath she opened the door and stepped out into the yard. There were a lot of people scurrying about, but no one seemed to pay any attention to her as she looked frantically about _which way, which way_ she thought urgently, her heart pounding with each passing second.

Stepping away from the building she walked across the yard, grabbing a basket from a nearby cart in an attempt to blend in with the other believers. She wandered through the compound, searching for something familiar, something that would show her the way out. The place was like a maze and she felt as if she had been walking for hours, her anxiety rising as she struggled to find a way out. She knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered that she was missing and would send everything that they had out to look for her.

Turning a corner she let out a sharp scream as she walked straight into someone on the other side. She felt strong hands grasp her arms and struggled to free herself. Keeping her head down she said urgently "Let me go."

"Sorry lady your just at the wrong place at the wrong time." A deep voice said, pulling her up roughly his hands tightening painfully on her arms.

Pain shot down her arm, reminding her that the wound on her arms was still not healed. Uncaring she continued to struggle a sharp cry of pain wrenching itself from her throat as she felt the stitches tear. Using all of her strength she pulled, falling to the ground hard as she freed herself from his tight grasp. Her hood slipped from her head and she looked up into the hard eyes of a tall dark haired man, a gun pointed directly at her. _A hunter!_

"No please wait-"Zara cried, her hands outstretched and her eyes closing in panic.

"Sorry lady, no one lives."

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading and because I love all my reader's chapter 18 will be up next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again folks, here's chapter 18 (Don't forget to read chapter 17, which was posted first today. If you don't you'll miss a big chunk of the story.)**

**The Chosen – Chapter 18**

Sam turned a corner to see his dad with a gun pointed at one of the followers. His heart stopped as her he saw a flash of red and heard his dad say "Sorry lady, no one lives."

"Zara?... no dad, wait!" he called urgently, his heart pounding as he rushed forward pushing past his dad.

"Sam?" John said confused as his son rushed past him.

Falling to his knees Sam drew Zara into his arms, his face pressed into her neck. He held on tightly as her tiny frame trembled and she sobbed "Sam, Sam you came, I was so scared."

Pulling back he looked into her luminous grey eyes, his hand shaking as he reached out to cup her cheek "I told you I was coming, couldn't you just wait for me to come and rescue you. Are you always this impatient?"

"Yeah, kind of" she replied leaning into his touch, a stray tear escaping as she let out a shuddering sob.

Sam kissed her softly as his thumb brushed away the tear trailing down her cheek; sighing as she sank into the kiss.

Dean walked up to his dad and placed a hand on his shoulder "Dad, I see you've met Zara."

"I almost shot her Dean" John said unable to drag his gaze from his youngest son, who was holding onto the tiny woman in his arms as if she was his lifeline, a look of adoration on his face, uncaring that they were in the middle of a heavily guarded compound and could be discovered at any second. "He really does love her."

"Yep, he's fallen hard."

"Dude, I hate to break this up, but don't you think we should get Zara out of here?" Dean asked his brother with a grin, his eyes focused on the point where Zara had appeared from between the buildings "Someone might notice that their sacrifice is missing."

Sam released his tight hold on Zara and stood up; reaching down he pulled her to her feet. He didn't miss the flash of pain that crossed her face as he pulled on her hand. "You're hurt?"

"I think I've busted my stitches again" Zara said "its fine."

"Let me take a look."

"No Sam, I'm fine. You can patch me up again as soon as we get out of here. Dean's right I don't think it will be long before I'm missed."

Sam grasped her hand and tugged gently, pulling her towards him pressing his forehead to hers, breathing in her unique scent for a brief moment.

"Okay, let's get you out of here." He said softly and pulled away.

"Enough of the chick flick moments, Samantha we'll need to shag ass back the way we came and hop back over that ten foot wall without Cas's help."

With a laugh at his brothers bitch face, Dean turned to Zara, his eyes lighting up as he grinned and said "Glad to have you back little sis, now let's blow this joint."

They made their way back the way they came, tracing their steps and hoping that the guards that they had taken out on their way in were still down. Reaching the far end of the compound they stopped at the point where they had entered.

"Cas, you there man?" Dean called quietly over the wall.

"Yes Dean I am here Bobby and I have not yet completed the spell."

"Doesn't matter, we've got Zara here we just need to get back over the wall."

"Of course." Castiel replied "I will get some rope."

Dean heard the unmistakable swoosh of Castiel's wings as he disappeared a moment later a long length of rope flew over the wall, its end land a few feet from his position. Pulling on the rope to make sure it was secured "Cas I'm gonna tie the rope round Zara's waist, you'll need to help pull her over-"

Dean froze suddenly as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked_ SON OF A BITCH! _He thought; turning slowly hands raised he took in the scene before him. He was unsurprised to see Zara's dick older brother standing not two feet away, a semi automatic pointed squarely at his brother's chest. Two other heavily armed men stood just to his rear weapons held ready. Sam had pulled Zara behind him, his huge Sasquatch frame obscuring her almost completely from their line of sight. His posture radiating fury as he glared at Joshua his hands clenched tightly at his side.

Glancing towards his dad he saw that he was holding his shotgun loosely in his hands but had not relinquished his hold on it.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters, you surprise me. I had thought that you would have been a bit more of a challenge." Joshua said with a smirk "Drop your weapons, you won't be needing them."

Shaking his head, Dean growled, his eyes piercing as he growled "I don't think so."

"Now unless you want to see your brother riddled with bullets." Joshua said as he stepped forward pushing his weapon firmly against Sam's chest.

"Don't do it Dean "Sam said, his chin rose defiantly as he glared at Joshua.

Joshua grinned evilly and stepped back; he turned quickly striking Sam hard on the head with the butt of his gun watching dispassionately as he fell to the ground unconscious blood pouring from a gash on his forehead.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he stepped towards his brother; he saw his dad move towards Zara and knew that he would sacrifice her rather than let them be killed.

"I wouldn't do that; I might just kill him now instead of later. Now drop the guns." Joshua said his eyes narrowing, his gun now trained on Dean.

Dean nodded to his dad and watched him carefully lay his gun down on the ground, he followed suit, his eyes never leaving Joshua as he straightened up. "You do know that I'm going to kill you?"

"Seems to me like you're in no position to make threats Dean, your angel friend can't get in here and I have automatic weapons."

"I've had worse odds" Dean growled "and little dickwads like you who use their sister to get their rocks off, well I used to tear strips off of them in Hell and I liked it. I think I'll enjoy taking you apart."

Joshua blanched at Dean's mention of Hell; his face turning to fury as Dean laughed at the fear which crossed his face. "Let's see how well you do dead?"

"_Joshua stop!_" Zara cried from where she was kneeling beside Sam, his head cradled in her lap.

"Zara, get up and come here."

Zara glanced down at Sam who was still unconscious, blood flowing freely down his forehead and shook her head "No, I won't let you kill them."

"You say that like you have a choice... now get up and come here or I start with Sam. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Please don't kill them. I'll come with you I won't fight, I promise. Just please don't kill them." She pleaded.

"Fine, I won't kill them. Now come here." He said as he reached out a hand, beckoning her forward.

"Zara don't!" Dean said urgently, he knew that she was using herself to try and buy them time. Sam was going to freak when he woke up and found out that they'd let her get taken, again.

"Dean, it's going to be fine... tell Sam that I'm sorry." Zara said as she got slowly to her feet and walked over to Joshua; wincing as he grabbed her arm painfully.

"I won't kill them now; I'll wait until after the ritual. They can be the first sacrifice to our Lord after he rises."

"You're a dick Joshua."

Grinning down at his sister, victory shining from his eyes he leaned in and whispered "You'll love it Zara. I'll make it so good for you."

"You're disgusting." Zara spat back, her eyes full of hatred and loathing.

Turning to the guards Joshua said "Take them to the Sacrificial Chamber and make sure that they are secure. I want them to watch the ritual and know that they have lost."

xxOOxx

Sam awoke slowly, his head pounding as he opened his eyes, wincing as pain caused white light to flood his vision. Lifting his head he looked around and met the concerned gaze of his brother.

"Sammy, you back with us?"

"No, did I get his by a truck?" he asked as he struggled against his bonds.

"Na, semi automatic weapon to the forehead, You've been out for a while."

"Zara?"

"They have her, promised not to kill us if she went freely." Dean said, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Swearing softly he sent his brother an angry look "and she believed him."

"No, I think she's using herself to buy us more time. We couldn't do anything if we were dead, so she did what she had too to keep us alive. Your girls smart Sammy."

"You okay son?" John asked from the other side of Dean.

"Yeah, peachy" he said "No sign of Cas?"

"Nope haven't heard squat from his feathery ass. He must still be working on the spell with Bobby."

"That's just great!"

Sam fell silent and looked around the room; there was a large stone table sitting at its centre, leather restraints hanging from the four corners. He felt his stomach clench as he realised that they were in the room where the ritual was to take place. Zara would be strapped down on that table and... _God I need to get out of here and find her_ he thought anxiously, his mind racing as he continued to look around the room. There was an alter at the far end, candles burning brightly from tall golden candle sticks, a large ornate knife sat in front of a plain gold bowl, an ancient book lay open to the side. He'd bet money that the book contained the ritual.

He turned as the large double doors to the room opened and the room began to fill with cloaked figures each carrying candles, flames burning brightly in the dullness of the room; they flooded in swarming around the alter and coming to their knees, heads bowed. As soon as they were settled the room fell silent.

"Crap, I think we've run out of time." Dean growled as a tall robed figure swept into the room, his eyes black as midnight "Daddy's home."

The three men watched as The Master seemed to glide across the room and take his place at the altar; his face hard as his black eyes gazed upon the gathered followers. Raising his hands he stepped forward "My children, tonight we welcome our Lord into this world. We invite him to take his rightful place among us." Crossing the room he came to a stop at the sacrificial table and stroked the cold stone lovingly "The time is now, The Chosen has been returned to us, her place of honour as our Lords mother secure. For the first time in many millennia our Lord will rule this world and those who defy him will be destroyed or enslaved to do his bidding."

The crowd began to hum and sway in response, an excited energy permeating the room, candles flickering wildly as the words of The Master drew them into a hypnotic trance.

Raising his hands he reached out and called loudly "Come my children, The Chosen ones, come and face your destiny."

Sam watched as the doors to the room swung open and Joshua stepped inside his hand lightly on Zara's arm as they walked into the room; he gasped as she walked past her eyes never once leaving The Master a look of contentment on her face. "Oh God, what have they done to her?"

"Those sons of bitches have slipped her something, there's no way she'd be doing this willingly Sam." Dean said, pulling at his restraints. "Come on Cas, now'd be a good time for that angelic assistance."

Sam gaze remained fixed on Zara, his heart pounding in his chest as they came to a stop at the altar. He watched transfixed as they stepped forward; Joshua kissed his father's hand and guided Zara forward until she too stood before her father. His stomach dropped as she looked up at her father and smiled a soft smile.

"Hello daddy" She said softly a giggle escaping her lips "It's good to be home."

"My child it is good to have you home, you have been missed." The Master said as he ran a hand over her pale cheek.

"I have missed you too daddy." Zara purred contentedly as she placed her hand over his.

Removing her hand from his he placed it gently in Joshua's; he raised a hand and said "Silence, for the time of the ritual is now."

The room instantly became silent, but the excitement in the air did not diminish as the followers watched The Master began the ritual.

Lifting the bowl high for everyone to see "water, a symbol of purity in a corrupt world, a world tainted by power and lust of those who inhabit it" handing the bowl to the priestess at his side he lifted the knife and a small chalice and beckoned Zara forward; drawing the knife along her wrist he captured her blood in the chalice and raised it high "Blood of an innocent soul, pure in every way, untouched by man. Blood untainted by sins of the flesh."

Pouring the blood into the bowl he watched the clear liquid turn red; a frown on his face as he stared into the bowl his gaze flicked from the bowl to Zara "_No, that is impossible!_" he whispered.

"Father?" Joshua said questioningly at his father's words. Stepping back fearfully as his father clenched a fist and he turned towards Zara.

Sam could see the ritual clearly, and knew instinctively that something was wrong. The Master had been on a high, on a roll, up to the point where he had drawn Zara's blood, now he was looking at her anger and rage pouring from him.

"Dean, we have to get her out of there now." He said urgently, as he resumed his struggle with the ropes tying his hands together, the ropes burning into his wrists as he struggled. His eyes remained fixed on the scene before him, his eyes widening in horror as he watched The Master raise his hand and strike Zara across the face, the force of the blow causing her to fall down the steps. "That bastards dead."

He felt a hand on his back "Son, calm down I'm gonna get these ropes off but be quiet."

"Bobby."

"Yeah, Castiel is locked out he's still working on the spell." Bobby said as he started cutting through the ropes.

Sam's nodded "Hurry" his eyes never leaving Zara as she sat up and wiped a hand across her mouth.

"Is something wrong father?" Zara asked as she looked up at her dad, her eyes clear. A grin wide on her face, uncaring that blood was dripping from a cut on her lip.

"The spell?" He roared as he stepped towards her "It is not possible the spell is unbroken."

"Actually daddy, the spell is broken. Did you know that you could lose your virginity in a dream?" she taunted her eyes bright with victory "It's over. Baliel's going to have to wait another five hundred years for another girl to come along. He isn't crawling out of me today."

"_Bobby hurry!_" Sam said urgently, as he listened to Zara taunt her father. _That's not good, Zara shut up _he thought _just shut up_.

"I'm going as fast as I can idgit just stop struggling before I hit a vein."

Feeling the bindings break, Sam jumped to his feet, pulling the demon killing knife from his boot as he ran towards Zara, pushing forward unchallenged as the followers sat in a trance watching the exchange by the altar. The images before him passed in slow motion as The Master dragged Zara from the ground; her petite frame hanging from the hand clenched tightly around her throat, he could see her eyes widen in fear as The Master tightened his hold. He saw The Master turn his eyes from Zara to him and smile cruelly, in the next instant Sam's whole world came crashing down as The Master turned, Zara still held tightly by the throat, and picked up the knife from the altar; his heart stopped as The Master plunged the dagger deep into Zara's chest and threw her to the ground. Sam's vision turned hot white as he barrelled into The Master, plunging the knife in his hand up into this throat, the demons eyes turning red as it died and was sent to Hell.

Dropping the knife; Sam stumbled back his eyes landing on Zara "God no" he cried as the dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, hot tears falling as he held her body tightly against his, a hand pressed against the wound on her chest, blood pouring freely through his finger as he said "Hold on baby, you've got to hold on. We're gonna get you help."

"It's okay Sam, everything's fine now." Zara said quietly as she opened her eyes, her pain filled voice drawing his eyes to hers. "We won, we stopped Baliel."

"Yeah, we stopped the bad guys." He whispered quietly into her hair "You just have to be strong for a little while longer, until I can get you to Cas, he'll make you as good as new in no time."

She reached for his hand and held it tightly "I always knew I would die."

"No, you're not dying Zara, do you hear me, I won't let you" he sobbed, as if the force of his will alone could keep her with him. His face filled with anguish as tears flowed unhindered down his face. He looked up; his gaze catching Dean's who was kneeling beside him, a pain filled expression on his face "Dean, we need to get her to Cas."

"Sammy, we never countered the dream spell, Cas can't help her. I'm sorry."

Sam tightened his hold on Zara, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead "Then we need to get her to a hospital. I'm not losing her." He was sobbing openly now as Zara's eyes closed and her grip on his hand loosened, he felt her breathing falter as she struggled to take in air "No, not again. Please God don't do this to me, don't give her to me then take her away. I can't do this without her, don't take her, not now. We haven't had enough time-" he broke off as his heart filled with grief, his body rocking in his anguish as he felt her heart stutter under his hand "Zara..no stay with me".

"Sam, let me try."

"Cas, please." Sam sobbed as he looked into the crystal blue eyes of his friend.

Castiel looked down at the girl in his friend's arms, and said a prayer to his Father, a prayer that he would give him the power to save this beautiful girl, who had given everything and deserved to live. He reached out and removed Sam's hand from the wound replacing it with his own. "Keep your eyes closed and do not open them until I say that it's safe."

Placing his other hand over Zara's closed lids; he closed his eyes reaching into the furthest recesses of his grace and pushed out. He could feel the power, his essence, reach into the very depths of her soul then bleed from her soul into her body, its light and energy pulsating as it passed through her body and touched her injuries. He could feel the wounds close as waves of grace wrapped itself around her organs, her body shuddering with the force of the power running through her.

Castiel opened his eyes as he reigned in his grace and looked down at the girl in Sam's arms a soft smile on his face as he watched her take a shaky breath. Standing slowly, his energy depleted "Sam, you can open your eyes now."

Sam opened his eyes and looked down, his heart beating wildly as he watched Zara take a slow easy breath. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he closed his eyes and said "Thank you."

"Sam" Zara whispered her lashes fluttering as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'm here baby."

"I didn't die." She said softly as her eyes focused on his.

"No you didn't, Cas saved the day."

"That's good, I had something that I needed to tell you and I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance." Zara sighed as she lifted a hand and stroked his face "I love you."

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly "I love you to Zara."

TBC

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Okay, The Chosen is nearly done. Just an epilogue to go. So we got a happy ending, Zara lived and The Master is dead, but what will happen to Sam and Zara now that the threat of The Order is over and will Dean & Sam sort things out with their dad before he returns to Heaven :-) Cg1**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated but real life has been an absolute nightmare. A friend of mine from work passed away from Ovarian Cancer, and work has been tough. To top it off I had an accident and badly sprained my foot (Doc's originally thought it was broken, but lucky me it wasn't) and have been in some pain for the last couple of weeks. **

**I couldn't find found the inspiration up till now to finish this story despite having 1200 words already written. I finally managed to put the words on paper – so here it is. The final part of The Chosen.**

**The Chosen – Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

Dean glanced questioningly at his brother who had been staring silently out of the Impala window since they had left the motel that morning.

"Do you want to talk about what's bugging you?"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam replied as he continued to stare out of the window, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Dude, you haven't been fine since we left Bobby's last week." Dean had known his brother long enough to recognise the obvious lie, pausing for a moment he took a breath "Everything okay with you and Zara?"

Turning to look at his brother Sam rolled his eyes "Everything is fine with me and Zara."

"So what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing Dean, can we just get back home tonight." Sam said quietly then once again turned to look out of the window.

Taking this as a clear indication that Sam was not going to tell him anything Dean shook his head "Fine, don't tell me what's going on with you." Then adding softly under his breath "PMS it is then!"

Falling silent Dean thought back over the last three months, he couldn't remember a time when he had seen Sam happier. After the disaster at The Order's compound they had returned to Bobby's. Cas had taken their dad back to Heaven at Sam's insistence saying that he needed to go back to mom and that they would be fine. They never really got a chance to put things right with him, too much time had passed and too much had happened to them since he had died. It was hard, but he knew that their dad would forever see them as "his boys" soldiers in the war against yellow eyes.

In the days that followed Zara had bounced back, her laughter infectious as she coaxed Sam out of the funk that he had gotten into since she had nearly died in his arms. Dean didn't think he would ever forget how Sam looked on the floor; sobbing covered in her blood. He had never seen his brother look so vulnerable and if Cas hadn't been able to heal her he doubted that Sam would have ever gotten over her loss. So he wasn't surprised when Sam turned into a clingy, overprotective jackass. He was even less surprised when Zara's patience finally snapped and she said that if he didn't get his act together she was leaving, he remembered her shouting that when you survive you should treat every day as a blessing and live in it, not in the past, in the what ifs, Sam had calmed down after that.

Not long after Bobby had sat them down and asked them if they wanted to stay, told the brothers that they were welcome to make their home at the yard saying that the house was just too darn empty with only him there. They secretly thought that he was just so charmed by Zara that he would put up with them just to keep her around, so they had for all intents and purposes moved into Bobby's and it was now their home. Zara had gotten a job at a bar in Sioux Falls and they had continued to hunt, but instead of moving from motel to motel they returned home when they were between hunts, but were never away for any more than a couple of weeks. Not that he had a choice; Sam drove him crazy with his puppy dog eyes if he didn't get home regularly. Home, he never thought he'd have a place to call home, but Bobby, Zara, him and Sam were a family and if he was honest with himself he was happy too. So to see Sam looking so pensive when they were heading home was a worry, he was usually like an energiser bunny after a hunt in his need to get home

Sighing Dean pushed a cassette into the player, pressed his foot firmly on the accelerator and grinned "Okay Sammy let's get home."

xxOOxx

They pulled into the Salvage yard well after midnight; Sam barely gave him time to stop before he threw open the door and hauled his ass out of the car. He had grabbed his bag and was crossing the yard before Dean had put on the parking break.

Bobby stood on the porch; a beer in his hand as Sam rushed past him into the house with no more than a cursory "Hey Bobby."

"What's up with that idgit?" Bobby asked gruffly as Dean reached the porch.

"Beats me, he's been off since we left." He replied following Bobby into the house. Dumping his bags on the floor by the door he walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. Popping the cap, he sat down at the table and took a long pull.

Bobby sat opposite him and took a drink of his beer "Zara's been sick while you've been gone."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked with a worried frown.

"Said she's fine, but... she's been throwing up all week and looks like death, so I'm saying no."

"That bad?"

Bobby nodded and took another drink from his beer "I wanted to call Sam, but you know what she's like, to damn independent, said that she was fine and not to worry him whilst he's working."

"He's gonna be a real bitch when he finds out" Dean said "I'd have called him."

"Yeah right, like you can say no to that girl."

Dean thought for a moment, his head tilted as he considered Bobby's statement, then with a grin said "Touché Bobby, touché"

xxOOxx

Walking into his and Zara's room; Sam stopped for a moment to gaze at the woman asleep in the bed, her profile illuminated by the soft light streaming in through the open door. Closing the door softly he crossed the room and sat on the chair by the bed and pulled of his boots. Leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees; he watched Zara as she slept a smile forming on his face for the first time since he'd left a week before, happy to be home. He thanked God every day for bringing her into his life; she had taken a broken shell of a man, a man who saw himself as nothing more than a monster and made him whole. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to make her as happy as she made him. Pulling himself to his feet he quickly removed his clothes and slid into the bed pulling Zara into his arms, careful not to waken her. He smiled softly as she wriggled in his arms until she was in her usual sleeping position, her head lying against his chest with her free arm slung across his waist a sigh of contentment escaping from her slightly parted lips.

"Hmm ... Sammy, I'm so glad you're home." She mumbled into his chest as she tightened her arms around him. Her eyes remained closed for a brief moment before she blinked slowly and raised sleepy eyes to meet his, a small smile on her face "I missed you."

Sam drew his arms tightly around her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "Missed you more."

"Not possible."

They lay quietly for a few minutes each relishing the feel of the other, their hearts beating in tandem, happy to once again be together.

"So...did you go?" Sam asked quietly, worry tingeing his tone. Zara had been sick for a couple of weeks before he'd left to go on his last hunt. She'd been hiding it from him and he'd only found out when he'd walked in on her throwing up, her face pale and grey. She'd said that she was fine, a stomach bug she'd said, but he'd insisted that she see a doctor whilst he was gone. His heart plummeted at the look of hesitation on her face, _God please no _he thought, it couldn't be serious. After everything they'd been through she couldn't be sick, she just couldn't.

Zara raised her head to look into Sam's eyes; she could see the shadow of concern on his face.

"Yes...I went." she replied hesitantly, her stomach in knots as she searched for the right words. She had really hoped that Sam wouldn't ask her this tonight, her brain was still sleepy and she needed to be focused for this conversation.

"And?"

Sitting up, Zara turned away from Sam and wrapped her arms around her body "I'm so sorry Sam... we haven't even talked about this and I don't know how it happened, I mean I know how it happened but I.. I... we've been so careful."

"Zara, just tell me." Sam growled, his worry making him sound harsher. His breath hitched as he felt tears sting his eyes _this can't be happening!_ He thought. Pulling her round to face him, he said "Tell me!"

Zara flinched at Sam's tone, a flash of fear running through her "Sam, I'm pregnant!"

Sam froze suddenly, Zara's words echoing in his mind "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, eight weeks" Zara replied quietly "you're going to be a dad Sam."

Sam sat frozen, unable to put into words the feelings running through him in that moment, relief, shock and happiness all warring within him.

"Pregnant?" he asked again as he stared deeply into Zara's eyes. At her answering nod he drew her into his arms he kissed her softly pouring every emotion flooding through him into that one brief moment. "Are you happy?"

"Sam I know we didn't plan this, but I'm happy. I never thought I'd get the chance to be a mother. To have a life grow within me, one that I wanted, but this baby is part of us." Taking his hand she placed it on her still flat stomach "Our baby Sam, ours."

"Ours" Sam responded, his voice filled with awe as he pressed lightly down on her stomach, already imagining how she would look as her pregnancy progressed. He could see her swollen stomach and full breasts and knew that she would be beautiful. He knew that he would worry about the evil things out there; he also knew that he would do anything for the tiny life growing within Zara, but for tonight he would enjoy the knowledge that God had blessed him with a woman whom he loved to distraction and loved him back and now with a child. He didn't think his life could get any better; he had a home a family and a future ahead of him. _Dean's gonna freak_!

Smiling suddenly as he thought of his brother he grabbed Zara's hand and pulled her from the bed "Come on, let's tell the family."

"Sam, shouldn't we wait?" Zara said, her heart pounding "It's late."

"They're still up... come on, don't you want to see their faces." Sam said excitedly, now that the initial shock had worn off, he wanted to tell the world, but he'd settle for telling Dean and Bobby.

Seeing the excited look on Sam's face, Zara smiled. She had been so worried that he wouldn't want this baby, but she shouldn't have been he was going to be an amazing dad "Okay, dad let's go tell Uncle Dean and Grandpa Bobby."

Dean looked up as Sam rushed into the kitchen dragging Zara behind him, a grin a mile wide on his face, a far cry from the depressed look that had been on his face all day. Taking in his appearance, his eyes sparkled as he waved a hand in his brother's direction "Dude, pants."

Looking down at himself, Sam realised that he was naked except for his boxers. Shrugging he grinned unrepentant "Where's Bobby?"

"I'm standing right behind you idgit, what the hell's going on with you boy?" Bobby said as he walked past them into the kitchen.

Pulling Zara forward he wrapped his arm around her "We've got something to tell you."

"Finally making an honest woman out of little sis then Sammy." Dean said as he stood and took a step towards his brother.

"No, well not yet" Sam said as he looked down at Zara, whose face was now the colour of her hair.

"Well, come on Sammy spit it out."

"We're pregnant." Zara blurted out, suddenly unable to hold back.

"Pregnant?" Dean said as he looked from Zara to Sam. At his brothers nod his face paled and he pitched forward, his eyes rolling in his head. Bobby's startled "Idgit!" the last words he heard as he hit the floor in a dead faint.

Looking down at his brother lying on the floor Sam said "You'd think I told him he was the father?"

"Congratulations son." Bobby said gruffly as he stepped over Dean, pulling Sam and Zara into a hug "Heaven help us, another Winchester."

The End.

**Authors Note: Okay I finally got this one finished. I'm not 100% happy with the ending but I felt I'd kept my readers waiting long enough. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who shared Sam and Zara's story with me. Should I do a sequel? Cg1**


	20. Chapter 20  Note

The Chosen – Authors Note

Hi everyone,

Just a quick note to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel to The Chosen has been uploaded. It's called Fallen Angel and picks up directly where the Chosen leaves off.

I'm looking forward to sharing this story with you over the coming weeks.

Candygal1 :-)


End file.
